


P5R Chat Fic I Guess?

by Wildcard_Rumi



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona 5 Scramble - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Persona 5 Scramble Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: A post game events chat fic. Contains spoilers for Persona 5 Royal. Wouldn't recommend reading if you are unaware of the events of the third semester and ending.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 218
Kudos: 761





	1. Welcome To Whatever This Is

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't you already have a chat fic?" Yea, but I wanted to write a just P5 one.
> 
> AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain - Ren  
> EffTheCops - Ryuji  
> BurnBabyBurn - Ann  
> PAINter - Yusuke  
> KillerQueen - Makoto  
> FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong - Futaba  
> Floof - Haru  
> ILivedBitch - Goro  
> Sumirella - Sumire  
> YouActivatedMyTrapCard - Hifumi  
> MishiMoon - Yuuki
> 
> I do have other characters planned, but I'm not happy with their nicknames so I'm trying to think of new ones before I add them.
> 
> Also, if you read my other fics you already know this, but don't expect frequent updates. I don't really know what to tell you, I just have stuff to do, and my motivation and inspiration are like roulette wheels... I live to disappoint, I guess?
> 
> I hope you enjoy whatever this fic is.

**Phantom Idiots**

_13:34PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guyyyyyyyysssss

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Pleeassee heeellppp

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm borrreeeeeeddddd

 **KillerQueen:** Is that it?

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't be such a drama queen.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You've got no room to talk, Goro…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The hell, guys?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I thought you loved me…

 **PAINter:** We do, however we are in Tokyo and you are in Inaba.

 **EffTheCops:** There ain't a lot we can do, dude

 **Sumirella:** We miss you, Senpai!

 **Floof:** If I weren't so busy, I would visit you every week!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, now I just wanna cry…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You two are too sweet…

 **Sumirella:** ? I was only telling the truth, though?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** T^T

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just go hang out with your friends, nerd

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't have any

 **ILivedBitch:** Again, don't be such a drama queen.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't have any friends down here.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Chalk it up, guys. A new record for the speed this chat turned depressing.

 **KillerQueen:** Surely, there's someone…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nope

 **PAINter:** What about your friends from before?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't wanna talk to me anymore

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't wanna risk their reputations

 **ILivedBitch:** What pathetic little bastards.

 **Floof:** Perhaps they could use some persuasion :)

 **Sumirella:** :)

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah! Let's beat the shit outta 'em!

 **PAINter:** Not one for subtly, are you, Ryuji?

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shuddup!

 **EffTheCops:** I'm just pissed cause these assholes abandoned Ren just cause some shitty bald ass bitch framed him for somethin he didnt do!

 **ILivedBitch:** Ooh! Is it "Shitting On Masayoshi Shido Hours"?

 **ILivedBitch:** Fantastic!

 **ILivedBitch:** He's a pathetic lowlife who doesn't deserve the wonderful woman he abandoned.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He thinks wearing sunglasses indoors makes up for his ugly ass goatee

 **Floof:** The only worth he had was from the assets he gained from other people.

 **Sumirella:** He's far too obsessed with making boat metaphors.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Pfft

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey Shido

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Do you like… boats?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Please don't reawaken my 13 year old self

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh god, I just went back to a phase that I thought I buried…

 **KillerQueen:** I'm guessing that's a reference?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I never thought you'd get it, Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** I like murder mystery stuff

 **PAINter:** I do believe that Futaba will bombard you with questions about whatever she referenced now.

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh fuck…

 **Sumirella:** The Featherman Incident all over again, huh?

 **ILivedBitch:** Maybe I should have stayed dead…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Excuse me?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The fuck did you just say?

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh boy…

 **EffTheCops:** Here he goes

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't lose you, wish you back, lose you again and then find you again for you to say stuff like that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You are going to lead a long and full life with all of your friends and you are going to enjoy it. Do you hear me?

 **ILivedBitch:** I guess…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Not good enough!

 **ILivedBitch:** ….I will live my life and enjoy it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's all I need.

 **Sumirella:** It makes me happy to hear you say that, Goro-senpai!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You sure you two aren't dating?

 **EffTheCops:** S e r i o u s l y

 **Floof:** I think you'd make an adorable couple!

 **ILivedBitch:** We're not like that at all.

 **ILivedBitch:** There's nothing between us.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Dude, he literally like wished you back to life

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That's some Disney shit right there

 **Sumirella:** Does that mean that Goro-senpai is a Disney Princess?

 **EffTheCops:** SGSFKDTKKTDDTKDTL

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** GZATJJKSYJSYJ

 **ILivedBitch:** I beg your pardon?

 **PAINter:** Hmm, given his appearance and his original thief outfit, I do believe that he fits the aesthetic perfectly.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ooh! Him in a Snow White dress!

 **Sumirella:** In an Elsa dress just belting out Let It Go!

 **Floof:** What about Sleeping Beauty?

 **KillerQueen:** Really, everyone?

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, Makoto

 **KillerQueen:** With his hair and eyes, Belle is clearly the best choice for him.

 **PAINter:** Ah, of course!

 **Sumirella:** Oh yes, I can see it!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** R a d i e n t

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You'd look beautiful, Goro!

 **ILivedBitch:** I hate all of you.

 **ILivedBitch:** Now, for the last time, there is nothing going on between me and Ren.

 **ILivedBitch:** And can you please stop comparing me to Disney princesses?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Okay damn…

 **Sumirella:** Sorry, Senpai… I thought you'd look lovely…

 **EffTheCops:** Tbf, Let It Go suits him…

 **KillerQueen:** It is a Goro-esque song…

 **PAINter:** By the way, where is Ren?

 **Floof:** He hasn't spoken in a while…

 **EffTheCops:** Yo, Ren, you there?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You good, binch?

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_14:02PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Hey Ren

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm fine.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You're clearly not…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Look, he's just annoyed by everyone's jokes

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He wasn't trying to insult you…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He sure seemed repulsed by the idea of us together…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No, he didn't!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Look, you don't see it 'cause you're in Inaba, but Futaba teases him about that constantly, so he's probably just sick of hearing about it

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I think you have a great chance with him!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You're the person he's closest to in the group!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hell, you're probably the person he's closest to. Period.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I guess…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Why don't you just ask him?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann, he barely even had any friends before last year

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not gonna force romance onto him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't wanna make him uncomfortable

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Alright, I get that

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just… Please stop putting yourself down…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You ARE good enough for him. And you DO have a chance. So please stop insulting yourself…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Kinda hard to do that when you're filled with self loathing

 **BurnBabyBurn:** R e n

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fine, I'll try…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Thank you! <3

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hold up, my mum's calling me to come downstairs

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Brb

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Kk, just go back to the PT chat okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** K.

**Phantom Idiots**

_14:10PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Aw fuck

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He returns

 **EffTheCops:** Somethin up, dude?

 **Floof:** What's wrong?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mum just told me to get some shoes on 'cause we're going to visit my grandma, aunt and cousins…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ah. The ol' relatives visit, huh?

 **PAINter:** I can't relate to such things

 **Sumirella:** Oh, mine are horrible…

 **Sumirella:** Everyone starts talking about how far Kasumi would have gotten if she hadn't died…

 **Sumirella:** It makes me feel awful…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sumire…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I kinda get that…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** All my relatives used to say that about my mum…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** But, now I'm with Sojiro! And he doesn't make me feel guilty about it anymore!

 **Sumirella:** That's nice to hear, Futaba!

 **Sumirella:** Thanks for cheering me up! <3

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** sfjnsfgmd

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, well, mine aren't as bad as that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My cousins are just weeeeiiiirrrrddddd….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And my grandma always says one (1) strange thing to me whenever she sees me

 **ILivedBitch:** Like what?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Once when I was helping her wash up after a family meal, it was dead silent and then she suddenly says "Ren."

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So I say "Yes, grandma?"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And she just tells me "Don't fight an ugly girl; she's got nothing to lose."

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wtf am I supposed to say that?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** W h a t?

 **EffTheCops:** You wouldn't fight a girl anyway…

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, non shadow girl, at least.

 **PAINter:** ^^^

 **Floof:** What did you say?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I just said "...I'll keep it mind." And it was never spoken of again.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And, like, what counts as 'ugly'?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Whaddya mean she's got nothing to lose???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** For one, I'm sure she's got a lot more dignity than me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Everyone has more dignity than you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Exactly!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just… I don't fucking know…

 **EffTheCops:** Grandparents just say odd shit…

 **EffTheCops:** Mine do all the time

 **Sumirella:** Same

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is that gonna be us when we're old?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Be fair, we already say weird shit

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** On the daily

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay, that's true enough.

 **PAINter:** So, when we're elderly, we'll probably be 10x as odd.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Uuuugggghhhhhh, my mum's telling me to hurry up….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** D'ya think if I fell down the stairs and sprained my wrist, they wouldn't make me go?

 **KillerQueen:** Just go already, Ren

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fiiiiiiiiiinneeee….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **Sumirella:** I wonder what he meant when he said his cousins are weird?

 **EffTheCops:** He told me once that they just say loads of stuff that makes you just stop and go 'what the fuck?'

 **ILivedBitch:** Funny

 **ILivedBitch:** That's what you guys make me do every day

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You love us really!

 **ILivedBitch:** Do I?

 **Floof:** Yes! Because we all love you!

 **Sumirella:** You're a precious part of the group, Senpai!

 **EffTheCops:** I wouldn't say that I love ya, but you're damn fun to be around, 'specially when you're pissed off

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** Well

 **ILivedBitch:** I guess I could put up with all of you for a little while longer…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Translation from Tsundere language: "I love all of you too"

 **ILivedBitch:** Futaba Sakura, I will end you.

 **KillerQueen:** While this conversation is riveting, I have to go, I've got a lecture in an hour and I wanna leave before traffic gets bad.

 **Floof:** Ah, I have a meeting soon.

 **Floof:** I should probably head out as well.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I promised Shiho that I'd help her with some shopping, so I should go too

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Look at these losers

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Having functioning adult lives

 **EffTheCops:** Y'all're boring

 **ILivedBitch:** "Y'all're"????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ryuji is a cowboy confirmed

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **PAINter:** I thought he was a pirate?

 **KillerQueen:** Nevermind…

 **KillerQueen:** Bye, guys

 **Sumirella:** Goodbye, Senpai!

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **Floof:** See you later, Mako-chan! <3

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **Sumirella:** Hey, Futaba? I've got gymnastics practise in about half an hour, do you want to come watch and then get some food afterwards?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** !!!!! Yes!!! Yes please!!!! I would love to do that!!!!

 **Sumirella:** Great! Meet you at Shibuya Station?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sure thing! See you there!

 **Sumirella:** <3

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** <3

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Guess it's just us guys left, huh?

 **PAINter:** Not quite. I have an art piece due in a week and I still need to finish it.

 **PAINter:** So, I'm afraid I have to go too

 **PAINter** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Dude seriously?!

 **EffTheCops:** Aight, fine!

 **EffTheCops:** Then it's just you and me, Akechi!

 **ILivedBitch:** While I would absolutely adore to chat with you, Ryuji.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm afraid I have an essay due in by the end of the night.

 **ILivedBitch:** And given that I've been incredibly busy the past few weeks, I've only written three quarters of it.

 **ILivedBitch:** And I do not want to fail my degree.

 **ILivedBitch:** So, if you'll excuse me.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Are you fucking for real?!

 **EffTheCops:** I can't be the only one online!

 **EffTheCops:** Someone's at least gotta be able to chat while they're on the train or somethin!

 **EffTheCops:** C'mon, Ren! You can chat while you're in the car, right?!

 **EffTheCops:** Someone? Anyone?

 **EffTheCops:** Please talk to me, I don't wanna do my homework…

 **EffTheCops:** Y'all suck.

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

**Featherman Feuds**

_15:17PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yo, just letting you guys know that the official twitter announced that the episode's been delayed a bit

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's gonna air two days after it's usual air date

 **ILivedBitch:** Alright

 **ILivedBitch:** As long as they give us the Feather Silver appearance they've been teasing for 15 episodes, I'll happily wait.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Mood.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Okay. Did they say what time the episode will be airing?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 7:30

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** So usual time

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Okay then. Thank you for the information, Futaba.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** No probs

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Btw Goro I read the PT chat

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I thought you were working on an essay that was due in?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm taking a quick break for some food and drink before doing a final spurt to finish off the last few paragraphs and then proof read.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ah fair fair

 **ILivedBitch:** I think I might need to go food shopping because this cookie tastes stale…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I wouldn't eat it if I were you…

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm not. I just spat it into the trashcan.

 **ILivedBitch:** There is actually nothing in my cupboards…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You could bring your laptop to Leblanc and finish your essay there?

 **ILivedBitch:** ...That's a good idea. I might just do that, thanks Futaba.

 **ILivedBitch:** Are you still out with Sumire?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, I'm just waiting for her to get changed and then we're going to the diner on Central Street.

 **ILivedBitch:** How lovely…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Jealous??? >:3c

 **ILivedBitch:** ...Maybe a little bit.

 **ILivedBitch:** It must be nice to have someone that would happily spend their life with you…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** That is quite a sweet sentiment…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I never knew you were a poet, Akechi-san.

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, I am doing a literature degree.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Really? I would have thought that you'd do criminal law?

 **ILivedBitch:** I didn't think I'd be allowed to be a detective after… Well, everything really.

 **ILivedBitch:** So I thought about it. And I quite like the idea of being a murder mystery novelist.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I think you'd be great at that!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Remember that sleepover?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yours and Haru's stories were terrifying!

 **ILivedBitch:** I couldn't help but feel bad when Makoto kept having to go to the bathroom, though…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, she got pretty freaked out…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I hate to change the subject, but where is Ren? He usually makes an appearance by now.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He's being forced to visit family.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Ah, I see.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Fight on, Ren.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** You'll survive somehow.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** !!!! MY EFFERVESCENT GIRLFRIEND HAS REAPPEARED!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** LATER

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **ILivedBitch:** I believe she may be excited.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Yes, you get that idea, don't you?

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, I should probably head over to Leblanc now.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** That's quite alright. I happen to have a Shogi match in a little while anyway.

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh, really?

 **ILivedBitch:** Well then, good luck to you.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sure your victory is certain.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Thank you very much, Akechi-san.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Good luck to you with your essay.

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, Togo-san

 **ILivedBitch:** Speak to you later.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Same to you.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard** has gone offline

**Personal Computer Helpdesk (Courtesy Of Futaba Sakura)**

_16:01PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, Futaba

 **EffTheCops:** I need a lil help with my laptop

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sup?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You didn't spill soda on it again, did you?

 **EffTheCops:** No!

 **EffTheCops:** That only happened a couple of times!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Riiiiight….

 **MishiMoon:** Actually, it happened 11 times

 **MishiMoon:** I've been keeping count

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HRAAFHTJATJATJATAJATJ

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Appeared from nowhere and in for the fucking kill!!!!!

 **EffTheCops:** WHY THE HELL YOU KEEPIN COUNT?!?!

 **MishiMoon:** Got bored one night

 **MishiMoon:** Decided to count the number of times you asked Futaba to help you fix your laptop and then revealed that you spilled soda on it.

 **MishiMoon:** It was 7 times when I did that

 **MishiMoon:** So I just decided to keep count

 **MishiMoon:** I honestly have no idea how your laptop is still working

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You could make a drinking game out of that

 **MishiMoon:** Well, for when we're of age anyway

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I dunno, we could do it so you have to drink something that gives you sugar rush?

 **MishiMoon:** Oh yeah that could work

 **EffTheCops:** Uh, guys. Laptop. Help. Please?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh shit yeah

 **MishiMoon:** Oh, I forgot about that

 **EffTheCops:** I noticed!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Alright fine just make it quick

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're interrupting my date

 **EffTheCops:** Alright

 **EffTheCops:** Well, after all you assholes abandoned me, I had no choice but to start my homework.

 **EffTheCops:** I got most of it done then I got to the research part

 **EffTheCops:** So I got my laptop out but it's being really laggy

 **EffTheCops:** It don't matter what I go on

 **EffTheCops:** Everything's just slow as shit and keeps freezing.

 **MishiMoon:** Sounds like a memory drive problem

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, it's your memory drive.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You've got too much shit on it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Delete some stuff and it should be fine

 **EffTheCops:** How tho? I don't think I have that much stuff?

 **MishiMoon:** Just check each folder and you'll probably find it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Videos generally take up quite a bit of memory

 **EffTheCops:** I've only got a few videos tho

 **EffTheCops:** Stuff like recordings of old track meets and family videos

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Alright, it's probably not that then

 **MishiMoon:** Music can take up quite a bit of space when it builds up

 **EffTheCops:** Uh, I don't think so… I don't have much music on my laptop

 **EffTheCops:** I keep that on my phone

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You got any games on there?

 **EffTheCops:** Not really…

 **EffTheCops:** Just The Sims and Stardew Valley

 **EffTheCops:** I prefer consoles

 **MishiMoon:** You play Stardew Valley?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Didn't think that would appeal to you

 **EffTheCops:** Eh, my mum started playing it after someone at work told her about it and she thought it'd be fun if we could play it together

 **EffTheCops:** So she set it up for me

 **EffTheCops:** It's actually real fun

 **EffTheCops:** Great to play when I'm in a bad mood

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're such a good boy, Ryuji!

 **EffTheCops:** Don't start that shit again!

 **EffTheCops:** Just help fix my laptop!

 **EffTheCops:** Please!

 **MishiMoon:** The only other thing I can think of is pictures…

 **EffTheCops:** I've got a handful of folders in pictures tho

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Then check each one

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Dumbass

 **EffTheCops:** Alright alright…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh okay I found the problem

 **MishiMoon:** Which is?

 **EffTheCops:** My screenshots folder…

 **EffTheCops:** 10, 957 items

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ryuji…

 **MishiMoon:** Omg…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Your laptop is just a standard one, not altered like mine…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It can't handle shit like that…

 **MishiMoon:** I said it before and I'll say it again:

 **MishiMoon:** I honestly have no idea how your laptop is still working

 **EffTheCops:** Gonna be real

 **EffTheCops:** Neither do I

 **EffTheCops:** I don't even know how I built up that many screenshots…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I suddenly feel exhausted…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Later nerds

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **MishiMoon:** That's fair

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah…

 **EffTheCops:** Welp, guess I'm gonna go purge my screenshots folder

 **MishiMoon:** That's a wise decision

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, I mean I'd rather do that than homework

 **MishiMoon:** Don't leave your homework too late, though

 **MishiMoon:** It's due in Tuesday

 **EffTheCops:** Fuuuuuck….

 **EffTheCops:** Can you help me with it, Mishima?

 **MishiMoon:** I don't think you really need my help

 **MishiMoon:** You've already got the hard part out the way

 **EffTheCops:** Really?

 **MishiMoon:** Yeah, the research part is easy as hell

 **MishiMoon:** I got that part finished in about ten minutes

 **EffTheCops:** H u h

 **EffTheCops:** Well that ain't so bad…

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, Mishima

 **MishiMoon:** No problem!

**Phantom Idiots**

_19:30PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My cousin really worries me sometimes…

 **Floof:** Welcome back!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Congrats on surviving

 **PAINter:** I assume it wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh no, it sucked

 **KillerQueen:** Fair enough.

 **Sumirella:** What did your cousin do?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, my youngest cousin, the only non weird one was showing me her new teddy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She's five, little baby, will protect

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And then my eldest cousin, who is a year older than me says "do you think stuffed animals are a way to get kids interested in taxidermy?"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like, Kousuke, for the love of god, I am begging you

 **ILivedBitch:** What the fuck?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** To shut the fuck up

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I mean… He's got a point???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I KNOW HE DOES

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** THAT'S WHY I HATE IT

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm never gonna be able to look at my plushies in the same way again…

 **EffTheCops:** How does he think of this stuff?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't know

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** All I know is that I am vaguely concerned

 **KillerQueen:** Understandably

 **Sumirella:** Did your grandma say one (1) strange thing again?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh you know she did

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** This time, a little tidbit from her job on a farm.

 **PAINter:** Please share with the group

 **Floof:** I want to know!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, well, it's really hot up here today, so I was wearing a t-shirt and some booty shorts

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** STSDDTLDTLFKDKDKDKDKDF

 **Sumirella:** djsfkfkddktdk

 **KillerQueen:** Wow.

 **PAINter:** Oh my

 **BurnBabyBurn:** R E N

 **EffTheCops:** DUDE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I WAS TOO SWEATY FOR JEANS LEAVE ME ALONE

 **EffTheCops:** YOU COULDA WORN BASKETBALL SHORTS

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I NEED TO BUY NEW ONES OKAY?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Moving away from the… booty shorts… What happened, Ren?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** TDDFJRJSSRJERKDTKKRTDTKFK

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** A NEW ACHIEVEMENT LADIES AND GENTS

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WE HAVE GOT GORO 'I'M TOO MATURE TO HAVE FUN' AKECHI TO SAY BOOTY SHORTS

 **Sumirella:** Invcm fuckibg du In

 **Floof:** Oh, that's funny!

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren.

 **ILivedBitch:** Please tell us what happened.

 **ILivedBitch:** So, these idiots can shut up.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, well, we were all sat in my grandma's garden, just sitting around and chatting while my dad ~~burned~~ cooked the food on the barbeque

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And then my grandma stops, looks at me and says "Ren."

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** This is the universal sign that she is about to drop something.

 **EffTheCops:** Ppfft

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, I say, as usual, "Yes grandma?"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And she says, I shit you not "Those are terrible trousers for farmwork. Just yesterday I was shovelling cow manure and fell over and got stuck knee deep in it."

 **BurnBabyBurn:** WHAT?!

 **KillerQueen:** I'm sorry???????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SRSRJKRKTDTKDTKDTKKTDDKTDKRKDDKDKDKFK

 **ILivedBitch:** Please excuse me, I can't read suddenly.

 **PAINter:** What an unpleasant image….

 **EffTheCops:** Why did she feel the need to share that?

 **Sumirella:** W

 **Sumirella:** Why would she put those words in that order?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr? I swear I heard that series of words and just straight up bluescreened

 **Floof:** Understandably

 **KillerQueen:** I hate that I know what that means…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Grandma, I haven't helped out on the farm since I was ten, what am I supposed to say to that?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** "That's rough, buddy"????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ayyyyyyyyy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The only plus side about the whole thing is that there wasn't a single argument

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Which is rare for our family get-togethers

 **Sumirella:** Well, there's a silver lining!

 **ILivedBitch:** How was the barbeque?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Started terrible but became amazing when my aunt forced my dad off the barbeque grill

 **KillerQueen:** Your dad not a very good cook?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No. He thinks he's a 'master griller' but he's really not

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's still sulking about it

 **PAINter:** That's rather childish

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Eh, it happens every time we have a barbeque, we're used to it

 **ILivedBitch:** Surely if it happens at every barbeque, he would have gotten the hint by now?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nope

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He still hasn't got that I don't like sports

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like, father…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The only thing my arms are good at is playing instruments…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Pls stop forcing me to play basketball with you

 **Sumirella:** I have the opposite problem with my dad

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ???

 **Sumirella:** He doesn't know anything about gymnastics but he tries his best

 **Floof:** How sweet of him!

 **EffTheCops:** Least he's trying

 **Sumirella:** One time he was like "Oh wow, Sumire! That was a beautiful triple Lutz!"

 **Sumirella:** So, I had to be like "...That's figure skating, dad."

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SFSFMFMDDFKFKD

 **ILivedBitch:** Close enough.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He's a little confused, but he's got the spirit

 **KillerQueen:** What about skating, Ren?

 **KillerQueen:** It's still a sport, but it doesn't require as much speeding about.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mum actually took me to an ice rink when I was like, eight or something.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I clung to the sides and cried

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mum and the instructor had to pry me off and skate round the rink with me still in tears

 **PAINter:** It just wasn't for you, then.

 **KillerQueen:** Apparently not

 **Floof:** I've always wanted to go ice skating!

 **Floof:** I always thought of it as ballet but on ice.

 **Floof:** I never had the chance to go, though…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Maybe Makoto could take you on a date to a rink!

 **KillerQueen:** That… actually sounds quite nice.

 **KillerQueen:** Although it may need to wait until Winter.

 **KillerQueen:** I much prefer outdoor ice rinks to indoor ones.

 **KillerQueen:** It's lovely skating around and taking breaks with a nice warm drink when it's dark outside and everywhere's covered in frost.

 **Floof:** Oh, that sounds absolutely wonderful!

 **Floof:** I can't wait!

 **PAINter:** That does sound rather picturesque

 **PAINter:** I'd love to paint it sometime

 **ILivedBitch:** You'll have to wait a while though…

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, I mean, Summer's just started

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh fuck I've just remembered something

 **Sumirella:** What's up, Ren-senpai?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've got a piano recital about a week before we break up for Summer vacation

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I completely forgot about it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Whoops

 **BurnBabyBurn:** How do you forget something that important?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Very easily, apparently

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, uh, I should probably go practise?????

 **PAINter:** I would recommend that, yes.

 **KillerQueen:** I can't believe you guys sometimes…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Understandable, have a nice day

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_19:49PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey, Ren, before you go

 **ILivedBitch:** Are you alright?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How do you mean?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm tired from the busy day…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But other than that I'm fine???

 **ILivedBitch:** I mean earlier today

 **ILivedBitch:** During the… Disney princess discussion…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh?

 **ILivedBitch:** It's just that you went very quiet.

 **ILivedBitch:** Did I say something to offend you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry?

 **ILivedBitch:** I noticed that you went quiet after I said there was nothing between us.

 **ILivedBitch:** Did I upset you in some way?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, of course not

 **ILivedBitch:** Either way, I noticed that I came across as quite hostile.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sorry for that.

 **ILivedBitch:** I've just been very busy lately and I haven't got a lot of sleep.

 **ILivedBitch:** And thanks to that, I've been in a rather foul mood.

 **ILivedBitch:** So, I apologise.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dude, really, you've got nothing to apologise for

 **ILivedBitch:** I do because, even if unintentionally, I was rude to you.

 **ILivedBitch:** You've done so much to help me.

 **ILivedBitch:** Hell, it's thanks to you that I'm still alive.

 **ILivedBitch:** I still don't quite know how, but I want to repay you somehow.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Seriously, there's no need. Just you being alive and happy and my friend is enough.

 **ILivedBitch:** It's not to me… I need to help you in some way…

 **ILivedBitch:** But I see your point…

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, Ren. For giving me somewhere to belong.

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't know what I'd do without you.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You don't need to thank me, either. Just being you is enough.

 **ILivedBitch:** Dammit.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sorry, I know that your message was a very touching one, but thanks to Futaba, all I can think of is that Uno reverse card meme…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** AFFSMDTKKDTKDT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, I mean, it's accurate!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ah shit, piano

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry I gotta go

 **ILivedBitch:** It's fine, I understand.

 **ILivedBitch:** You'll do amazing on the recital.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** God I hope so…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Byyeee

 **ILivedBitch:** Goodnight, Ren.

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_20:00PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann I wanna fucking die

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What did he say this time?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That he didn't know what he'd do without me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh wow that's heartfelt

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Congrats, you got Goro to talk about his emotions

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Surely, that's gotta be proof that he's interested in you too

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't know??????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How the fuck am I supposed to focus on the piano now????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mind's going crazy right now

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What do you want me to do about that?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't know???

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Well, in that case, I'm leaving. I've got some homework to do and I can't help you if you don't know what you need help with.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** See ya

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann wait!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Traitor…

**Calm Corner For College Kids**

_20:01PM_

**ILivedBitch** : Help.

 **ILivedBitch:** Me.

 **Floof:** What's wrong?

 **KillerQueen:** Is something up?

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren just told me that me being his friend is enough for him.

 **ILivedBitch:** I knew it.

 **ILivedBitch:** I was stupid for thinking I have a chance of dating him.

 **KillerQueen:** Not necessarily.

 **Floof:** I don't think so!

 **KillerQueen:** You know that Ren tends to shut off a bit if you show him too much affection at once.

 **KillerQueen:** A little bit like you.

 **Floof:** He probably wanted to say more but panicked a little when he read your message.

 **Floof:** What did you say to him before?

 **ILivedBitch:** I thanked him for giving me somewhere to belong and told him that I don't know what I'd without him.

 **KillerQueen:** Oh yeah, that would definitely cause a Ren Shut Down…

 **Floof:** I can only imagine what shade of red Ren turned!

 **ILivedBitch:** Sooo… I still maybe have a chance…

 **ILivedBitch:** I just embarrassed him a bit by being sincere?

 **ILivedBitch:** That's good.

 **ILivedBitch:** That's cool.

 **ILivedBitch:** I can live with that.

 **ILivedBitch:** I just have to calm down a bit.

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay.

 **ILivedBitch:** Thanks so much, you two.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen:** I'm glad we could help?

 **Floof:** At least he seems happy!

 **KillerQueen:** I guess?

**Phantom Idiots**

_02:53AM_

**EffTheCops:** If stuffed animals are a kids version of taxidermy

 **EffTheCops:** Does that mean the stuffing is their guts?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Go the fuck to sleep.

 **EffTheCops:** Aight


	2. Think Before You Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or an alternative title: Futaba Sakura and Her Cursed Bullshit
> 
> New character has been added:
> 
> PlsWatchHaikyuu - Shiho
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Phantom Idiots**

_08:35AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I know it's stupid

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But I've been paranoid every morning ever since the dream world bullshit

 **KillerQueen:** Why?

 **Floof:** About what?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Exblain

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm paranoid that I'm gonna wake up and find a human Morgana sleeping next to me again

 **EffTheCops:** I'm sorry………

 **EffTheCops:** W h a t?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I think we need some context behind that

 **Sumirella:** More details please????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** There isn't really anything to explain????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Morgana always curls up at the end of my bed

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The morning the whole dream world fiasco began, I heard breathing and thought 'the hell is that?'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I open my eyes and there's just a grown ass man in my bed with me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh god no….

 **KillerQueen:** That sounds,,,,, unsettling to say the least

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're telling me!

 **EffTheCops:** What'd you do???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I screamed and jumped out of bed and was like "Who the fuck are you?!?!?!"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But Morgana was so nonchalant about it (Cause y'know, dream world bullshit) and was like "What're you doing? Go back to sleep"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It was a weird morning

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** "Come back to bed with me, Ren~~~"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** N O

 **EffTheCops:** EWWWWWWWWWWW

 **BurnBabyBurn:** WHY

 **KillerQueen:** FUTABA

 **Sumirella:** I LOVE YOU BUT WHAT THE FUCK

 **PAINter:** Ah

 **Floof:** Oh, I don't like that at all…

 **PAINter:** I regret checking the chat

 **ILivedBitch:** Futaba, I am begging you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** NONONINONONONONONONIBO ONONOBIBONININONONONONINI ONONONONONO

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** N O

 **ILivedBitch:** P l e a s e

 **ILivedBitch:** Think before you type

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I regret nothing.

 **EffTheCops:** WELL YOU SHOULD

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Imagine if he said it in hewwo speak

 **BurnBabyBurn:** STOP

 **Sumirella:** I AM BEGGING YOU TO STOP

 **Floof:** Please just… stop.

 **ILivedBitch:** What did I JUST say????

 **PAINter:** Oh, would you look at that?

 **PAINter:** It got worse.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SFNFSMDTKDT

 **EffTheCops:** YOU FUCKIBG KILLED HIM

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It feels good having the power of a god

 **KillerQueen:** I have never in my life, ever read something so cursed…

 **KillerQueen:** Until today…

 **Floof:** I only woke up a couple of hours ago and yet I suddenly feel like I need to take a nap.

 **ILivedBitch:** And hopefully never wake up…

 **Sumirella:** Mood…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What's wrong?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Can't you peopwe handwe a wittle joke? Weawwy… Don't be so siwwy.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **PAINter** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Appawentwy I've gwown too stwong

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_08:57AM_

**EffTheCops:** You doin' okay, dude?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How the fuck am I supposed to okay after that hellscape?

 **EffTheCops:** F a i r

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I actually had to have a shower because of how dirty reading that made me feel

 **EffTheCops:** For real?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Morgana isn't impressed either

 **EffTheCops:** What'd he do?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He grimaced in disgust and said that he'll have to scratch up Futaba's computer chair the next time we visit as punishment

 **EffTheCops:** Again, f a i r

 **EffTheCops:** Anyways, I messaged ya 'cause of somethin else

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh?

 **EffTheCops:** It's about the human Morgana thing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh god…

 **EffTheCops:** But it ain't cursed!

 **EffTheCops:** I can promise ya that!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okaaaaayyyy….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I am apprehensively listening…

 **EffTheCops:** It's just when you said about your reaction to him, it made me think of a vine

 **EffTheCops:** I've just spent the past few minutes trying to find it but I couldn't find it

 **EffTheCops:** So I figured I'd just tell ya about it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's nowhere near as bad as I was expecting

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like, I was clenching every muscle in my body because of how scared I was

 **EffTheCops:** I mean, after the bullshit we had to read with our own two pure eyes? Completely understandable.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So what vine was?

 **EffTheCops:** It was the

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 1 - Hey, where did you put the plunger?

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 2 - WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 1 - I LIVE HERE!

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 2 - NO YOU DON'T!

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 1 - YES I DO!

 **EffTheCops:** Guy 2 - NO THE HELL YOU DON'T!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** STRSFJSTJFDTKKDTKDTFKDTKDTK

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** THAT'S SO ACCURATE WTF

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I LOVE IT

 **EffTheCops:** Does that heal the pain of… That which shall not be spoken of

 **EffTheCops:** EVER again?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Kind of

 **EffTheCops:** Good enough

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **PAINter**

_12:05PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey, Yusuke?

 **PAINter:** Yes?

 **PAINter:** Can I help you with something?

 **ILivedBitch:** Kind of?

 **PAINter:** Oh?

 **ILivedBitch:** I just went grocery shopping 'cause my cupboards were empty and realised that I haven't really eaten any fruit for a while, so I bought some apples

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm talking like 4/5?

 **ILivedBitch:** But the lady behind the counter recognised me and like… gave me a fuck ton of apples???? For free???

 **ILivedBitch:** And I mean a fuck ton

 **ILivedBitch:** Like, three full bags

 **PAINter:** My word

 **PAINter:** That is a lot of apples

 **ILivedBitch:** I can't eat all of these apples before they all start going squishy and gross…

 **ILivedBitch:** And I know how little food you buy

 **ILivedBitch:** So do you want some apples?

 **PAINter:** That's very kind of you, thank you

 **PAINter:** That would be very helpful.

 **ILivedBitch:** Great

 **ILivedBitch:** Is two bags okay?

 **PAINter:** Two bags is perfect

 **PAINter:** Although, what are you going to do with the remaining bag?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm going to give it to Boss.

 **ILivedBitch:** He mentioned that he'd like to try baking.

 **ILivedBitch:** And what's a better starting point than apple pie?

 **PAINter:** Apple crumble?

 **ILivedBitch:** Exactly my point.

 **PAINter:** Should I perhaps meet you at Leblanc for the apples?

 **ILivedBitch:** That'd be great

 **ILivedBitch:** That'd save me lugging all the bags around Shibuya

 **ILivedBitch:** Just one quick train ride that'll piss off all the other people and then freedom.

 **PAINter:** When shall we meet?

 **ILivedBitch:** Uh

 **ILivedBitch:** Can I just put all my groceries away and then have like an hour long break?

 **PAINter:** That's perfectly fine.

 **PAINter:** I'll see you at around… 2:00 then?

 **ILivedBitch:** That sounds great

 **ILivedBitch:** See you then

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_12:16PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Guess who is absolutely livid and about to strangle a complete stranger!!!!!!!!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** This bitch!!!!!!!!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Gurl what he do?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Never say that again.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** What's wrong, babe?

 **EffTheCops:** What's up?

 **MishiMoon:** Did something happen?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I actually just heard a guy on the train say that Kamoshida wasn't that bad

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** W h a t

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** What

 **MishiMoon:** What?

 **EffTheCops:** WHAT

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I swear to god

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He said, and I quote

 **BurnBabyBurn:** "I don't get why everyone demonizes Kamoshida. It must have been tough to go from winning at the Olympics to teaching a bunch of brats. So, he hit 'em a little, who cares? That's the only way to get teenagers to listen."

 **EffTheCops:** Say sike right now

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Am I having a stroke? What the actual fuck?

 **MishiMoon:** What in the goddamn?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Am I just being forced to read cursed bullshit today? Is that what we're doing?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Omg he's still going

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I am gonna strangle him with my own fucking hair if he doesn't shut up

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'll help

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Which train you on?

 **MishiMoon:** Aren't you grounded right now?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Irrelevant

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Haven't you ever seen Romeo and Juliet?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'll sneak out

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Only instead of kissing a guy, I'll beat his ass.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Since when is Shiho someone who gets grounded?!

 **EffTheCops:** I thought Romeo snuck in? Not Juliet snuck out?

 **EffTheCops:** I dunno, I fell asleep watching that movie…

 **MishiMoon:** That really doesn't surprise me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guys????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Are we just ignoring the fact that SHIHO got grounded???????

 **EffTheCops:** No, you just haven't known her long enough

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wh?!?!?!?!!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I've been grounded a few times

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** All for the same reason

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Which is?????

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** My dad and I have had a prank war since I was little and sometimes it gets a little out of hand

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** So my mum puts her foot down and punishes both of us

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ...O h.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay??

 **MishiMoon:** You're the one that asked

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OH

 **MishiMoon:** What's wrong now?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** AN OLD LADY LIKE IN HER SEVENTIES OR SOMETHING'S HAD ENOUGH

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SHE'S BEATING THE GUY WITH HER HANDBAG

 **EffTheCops:** FUCK YEAH

 **MishiMoon:** GO GRANDMA!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** GET HIS ASS

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** THIS LADY IS MY HERO NOW

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SFFSRSJJJRSFJDDN

 **BurnBabyBurn:** THE GUY'S FRIENDS ARE PRETENDING THEY DON'T KNOW HIM

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** H A

 **EffTheCops:** "Y'all hear somethin?"

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Tragic…

 **MishiMoon:** OH WAIT ANN

 **MishiMoon:** I CAN SEE IT

 **MishiMoon:** I'M IN THE NEXT CAR

 **MishiMoon:** LOOK TO YOUR LEFT

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OMG HEY BITCH

 **MishiMoon:** HEYYYY

 **MishiMoon:** Wow she is really letting him have it!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** As she should

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh she's being pulled away now

 **MishiMoon:** Boo…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** She's still blasting swear words at him tho

 **EffTheCops:** Ayy

 **MishiMoon:** His friend's mouth is moving, What'd he say?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Basically just 'what the fuck?'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann, listen to me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I need you and the rest of the passengers to lift the old lady and carry her along the train

 **EffTheCops:** Are you trying to get her to recreate that scene from Spiderman?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Careful, she's a hero

 **MishiMoon:** I am 100% down if you do that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey Ren what?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What?

 **EffTheCops:** Dude?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I need your help with something

 **MishiMoon:** What's up?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** what is it? Nothing much I just need help fixing the fence

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'm sorry what?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What? I don't wanna don't be so childish but its so hot outside

 **EffTheCops:** The fuck is going on?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What the hell is he saying?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Look if that fence doesn't get fixed next door's dog is gonna get through and you don't want it chasing your cat do you? Uugh fine great I'll get the toolbox ready fine

 **MishiMoon:** Does he know he's sending these or??????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit voice to text is on

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SFSTJDTJDJTKDTDKT

 **EffTheCops:** OH IT WAS VOICE TO TEXT

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST GOING INSANE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry about that…

 **MishiMoon:** Gotta go fix a fence by any chance?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** adfstksktddtk

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We had a storm last week and our fence is falling apart and our neighbour's dog reeaallllyy doesn't like Morgana

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm sure the feeling's mutual

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It is

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Soooooo, yeah, I gotta go…. Make a Morgana protector….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Bye guys

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And thanks for sharing the old lady story, Ann

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No prob

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** I'm actually crying btw

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Really?!

 **EffTheCops:** I dunno why, the voice to text just got to me!

 **MishiMoon:** Tbf, I'm wheezing right now and everyone in the car is staring at me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Honestly, the thing that concerns me is that Ren is gonna be fixing a fence…

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Oh that fence is gonna fall down

 **EffTheCops:** Yup

 **MishiMoon:** Agreed

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **KillerQueen**

_16:12PM_

**Floof:** Mako-chan, I've had an idea.

 **Floof:** And I'd like to ask your opinion, since you'd play a large part in it.

 **KillerQueen:** I'm listening

 **Floof:** You know how Summer break is coming up for all of us?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes

 **Floof:** I thought that perhaps we could drive down to Inaba and pay Ren a surprise visit?

 **Floof:** All of us.

 **KillerQueen:** That's a lovely idea, Haru!

 **KillerQueen:** Although, I can't help but wonder if it should be the other way round.

 **Floof:** How so?

 **KillerQueen:** Well, Ren's always complaining about how bored he is there, so maybe we should bring him back up to Tokyo?

 **KillerQueen:** And what if we keep this a secret from everyone else too? Give everyone a surprise?

 **Floof:** Oh! That's great, Mako-chan!

 **Floof:** Although… If we did that, wouldn't we need permission from his parents?

 **KillerQueen:** That's true… I'll see if I can track down a phone number or an email of theirs.

 **Floof:** Perfect, thank you!

 **Floof:** But, when would be a good day to do it?

 **Floof:** I break up from college on July 21st, what about you?

 **KillerQueen:** Same day.

 **KillerQueen:** And Ren breaks up on the 23rd.

 **KillerQueen:** I know because he won't stop counting down his 'days till freedom'...

 **Floof:** At least it motivates him!

 **KillerQueen:** I suppose that's true…

 **KillerQueen:** What about everyone else?

 **Floof:** We need Shujin's date, Kosei's date, Shiho's date and Goro's date…

 **Floof:** I'll ask Goro and get him to ask Yusuke and Hifumi!

 **KillerQueen:** Then, I'll ask for Shujin's and Shiho's dates.

 **Floof:** Perfect!

**Calm** **Corner For College Kids**

_16:20PM_

**Floof:** Hey, Akechi!

 **Floof:** When do you break up for the Summer?

 **ILivedBitch:** I break up on the 20th

 **Floof:** Okay!

 **Floof:** Could you ask Yusuke and Hifumi when they break up please?

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay???

**Kosei Chat**

_16:22PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Do either of you know when you leave for Summer vacation?

 **PAINter:** I believe it's the 22nd…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** The 22nd, I think?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Why do you ask?

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't know, I just got asked to ask you…

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Okay?

 **PAINter:** That's rather odd…

**Calm Corner For College Kids**

_16:23PM_

**ILivedBitch:** They break up on the 22nd.

 **Floof:** Thank you!

 **ILivedBitch:** You're welcome?

**Beautiful And Badass**

_16:23PM_

**KillerQueen:** When does Shujin break up for the Summer?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** The 24th

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I think it's the 24th

 **Sumirella:** The 24th of July

 **KillerQueen:** Okay.

 **KillerQueen:** What about you, Shiho?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Me?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I break up on the 23rd.

 **KillerQueen:** Okay, thanks.

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Okay????

 **Sumirella:** That was weird???

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I was just asked when I break up too…

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Why???

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I don't know…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We could chat about it, whaddya say?

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ARE YOU REALLY STILL AVOIDING ME FOR THIS MORNING?!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Do we want to know?

 **Sumirella:** No. Just go.

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Fair enough

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Aren't you gonna hear me out?!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** No thank you

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu** has gone offline

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Y'all are mean… ;-;

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **KillerQueen**

_16:25PM_

**Floof:** Goro breaks up on the 20th and Kosei breaks up on the 22nd!

 **KillerQueen:** Shujin break up on the 24th and Shiho breaks up on the 23rd.

 **KillerQueen:** So, the latest date is the 24th.

 **Floof:** Everyone will probably want to sleep in on their first free day…

 **Floof:** So, why don't we do it on the 26th?

 **KillerQueen:** That sounds perfect to me.

 **KillerQueen:** It's the 2nd today, so we've still got some time.

 **KillerQueen:** I'll do what I can to plan this out.

 **Floof:** Thank you, Mako-chan!

 **KillerQueen:** It's no problem at all <3

**Phantom Idiots**

_18:30PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guess who fractured his thumb while helping his dad fix a fence?

 **KillerQueen:** What?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Are you alright?

 **EffTheCops:** Are you kidding me?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I told you he'd fuck it up!

 **Sumirella:** Are you okay, Senpai?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You good binch?

 **PAINter:** How on earth did you do that?

 **Floof:** I hope it's not too painful!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, first of all

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck you, Ann

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Love ya too bitch

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The fence turned out great. It's sturdier than before.

 **EffTheCops:** And yet you broke your thumb?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fractured not broke, get it right.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I'm getting to that.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Second of all, it hurts a lot.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've gotta take painkillers before I go to bed

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And finally, the story

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Get on with it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I was resting my hand on the table because I was leaning over to reach part of the fence

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I got the hammer I needed out of the toolbox with my free hand but the edge of it got stuck on the handle

 **Sumirella:** Oh no…

 **KillerQueen:** I think I can see where this is going…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** As I pulled it, the toolbox shifted and lifted a bit

 **PAINter:** It's going exactly the way you think it is, Makoto…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So then when it got loose, the toolbox fell and landed on my thumb

 **Floof:** Oh dear...

 **ILivedBitch:** You're an idiot.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck dude, I sure am.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm like Fix It Felix's less impressive cousin

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck Up Felix

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FUCK UP FELIX STSMNTSTNDSRJSRJJR

 **EffTheCops:** So didja have to go to the hospital?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah but it really ain't as bad as we thought it would be

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Doctor said it should be fully healed in two weeks

 **KillerQueen:** Oh wow

 **Sumirella:** That's good to hear!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yup.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Still gotta practise for my piano recital tho

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren. Do not.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I gotta

 **ILivedBitch:** Do not.

 **KillerQueen:** Don't

 **PAINter:** Please don't

 **Floof:** I wouldn't recommend that…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** How stupid are you?

 **Sumirella:** Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself again!

 **EffTheCops:** Dude you gotta rest it

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Morgana, I know you're reading this

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Make sure Ren actually lets his thumb heal

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He said "You can count on me, Lady Ann!"

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Thanks, MonaMona!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wait I've just had a thought

 **ILivedBitch:** It isn't about how you're going to fuck up your thumb again, is it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** N o

 **PAINter:** It wouldn't surprise me.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Would voice to text pick up Morgana's voice?

 **Sumirella:** Oh?????

 **EffTheCops:** Why the fuck didn't I ever think of that?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** H u h

 **KillerQueen:** Interesting…

 **Floof:** Try it!

 **ILivedBitch:** Might as well try

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Go ahead Mona mrow mew meow mrrr purr meow mew

 **BurnBabyBurn:** N o p e

 **Sumirella:** Awwwwwwwww….

 **Floof:** That's disappointing…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ah well, worth a try

 **EffTheCops:** What'd he say?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That he misses all of you and hopes you're doing okay.

 **Sumirella:** AWWWWWWWWWWW

 **Sumirella:** I MISS YOU TOO, MONA-SENPAI

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We miss you too, Morgana!

 **EffTheCops:** Who the hell gave you the right to be that adorable????

 **KillerQueen:** I'm quite well, thank you, Morgana

 **Floof:** I hope you're doing okay as well, Mona-chan!

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you for checking up on us, Morgana

 **PAINter:** We all miss you as well

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I want Mona back now…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Too bad, he's my cat

 **Sumirella:** Wait for it…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Not a cat…

 **KillerQueen:** There it is

 **ILivedBitch:** Scratched you again, did he?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes…

 **PAINter:** Surely, you would have learned by now?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yusuke, I want you to look at who you're talking to

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And read your last message

 **BurnBabyBurn:** At least he's self aware

 **PAINter:** My mistake.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit

 **Floof:** What's wrong now?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ahaha….

 **EffTheCops:** I don't trust that…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh boi…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, uh, my mum was at work when the toolbox incident occurred…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And my dad only called her about it after we got to A+E…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And she's home now…

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, it was nice knowing you.

 **EffTheCops:** Rip my dude

 **KillerQueen:** Didn't it occur to you to call your mother?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, I was too busy being x-rayed

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is that a word?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** x-rayed?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It sounds right but wrong at the same time

 **Floof:** Ren, you're getting distracted again.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit, right

 **Sumirella:** Well, I don't think she'd get too angry at you?

 **Sumirella:** I mean, like you said, you were too busy getting treatment for your injury.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** True…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ah shit, she's calling for me

 **PAINter:** Good luck

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You'll be fiiiiiiine!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** God I hope so

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Bye guys

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **ILivedBitch:** He continuously astounds me with his lack of common sense.

 **EffTheCops:** I mean, same, but do ya hafta use all those fancy words?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sorry, do you want me to repeat myself in Ryuji language?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SRSTKSTKKDTKTDKDTDKT

 **ILivedBitch:** Maaaaaan, it's effin crazy how stupid Ren is sometimes!

 **EffTheCops:** …. You don't gotta be a bitch about it…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Of course, he does, Ryuji

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He's Goro Akechi

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Being a bitch is his speciality

 **Sumirella:** This is the guy who tried to shoot Maruki-sensei because he didn't want to listen to his monologue

 **KillerQueen:** This is the same Goro Akechi who threatens to kill you if you die

 **ILivedBitch:** I would argue against these comments…

 **ILivedBitch:** But, they're all true…

 **PAINter:** It seems that Akechi is self aware as well.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm going to go question my identity for a while now…

 **Sumirella:** You okay, Senpai?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm never okay, thanks for asking.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Wow, what a ray of sunshine

 **EffTheCops:** What is this? Futaba Breaks People Day?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I could do a lot worse if you want me to

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **PAINter** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Cowards

**Phantom Idiots**

_02:42AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If someone hugged you so hard that it killed you, wouldn't that technically be the sweet embrace of death?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Wha?

 **EffTheCops:** Dude…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I guess????

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, now I know how I want to go.

**Phantom Idiots**

_07:30AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** : I have no memory of typing that message...


	3. Last Minute Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been uploaded earlier but I've had a pretty hectic day... And I'm just very, very tired...

**Phantom Idiots**

_08:45AM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Anyone else notice that Ren's always the first to leave the chat?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, excuse me for being busy

 **KillerQueen:** How's your thumb?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Bearable

 **EffTheCops:** How you doin with the painkillers?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They make me a bit drowsy but other than that I'm fine.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Plus, it was my left thumb that got crushed, so I can still write at least

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's good

 **Floof:** At least it's not as bad as it could have been!

 **PAINter:** That's rather convenient.

 **KillerQueen:** Aren't all of you in homeroom right now?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, but my teacher's late so I'm just kinda…. Sat here.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Kawakami's always tired first thing so she doesn't notice us texting

 **EffTheCops:** ^^^ Although she's like a hawk once she's woken up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She's not overworking herself again, is she?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No, she makes sure that she takes breaks throughout the day

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's good to hear

 **PAINter:** My homeroom teacher is currently lecturing a student for throwing firecrackers when he entered the classroom

 **Floof:** Ah…

 **KillerQueen:** I'm not even going to touch that…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Well, my homeroom teacher never notices you texting

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Even if you're holding your phone right up in front of your face

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** But Sumire never texts me back in class 'cause she's a wimp

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I know you're getting these texts, Sumi, stop ignoring meeeeee

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Suuuuumiiiiiiiii

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** DID YOU JUST FLIP ME OFF?!?!?!?!

 **EffTheCops:** SUMIRE DID WHAT?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SFSRTKSTSKJDTKDTRJFJD

 **Sumirella:** Pay attention, Futaba.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ah! You texted! I win!

 **KillerQueen:** Futaba, if she wants to do what you're supposed to be doing, just let her.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're no fun… :(

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Btw, where's Goro?

 **Floof:** He had an early morning lecture.

 **EffTheCops:** How early we talking?

 **KillerQueen:** It starts at six and finishes at ten.

 **EffTheCops:** G o d d a m n

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** O o f

 **BurnBabyBurn:** How???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** How can he function at that ungodly time????

 **EffTheCops:** Can we go back to homeroom teachers? Just talking about this is makin me tired…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Seconded.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Who's your homeroom teacher, Futaba?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hiruta-sensei

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, Ann hates him

 **Floof:** Why?

 **PAINter:** Is there something wrong about him?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I don't hate him!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I just can't look at him because of Ren!

 **PAINter:** Did he say something?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I need to know now

 **EffTheCops:** Jesus, Ann you ok?

 **EffTheCops:** You're trembling

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm trying not to laugh, okay?!

 **KillerQueen:** Ren, what did you say?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** All I said was "Is it just me or does Hiruta-sensei look kinda like he could be a twink?"

 **EffTheCops:** ARKRSKRRKSRKSSRKSRKKRRKSRKS

 **BurnBabyBurn:** NOT AGAJN

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** JJJRRKSDKDTKKFDTDKKDRRKSRKDDKFK

 **EffTheCops:** TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE DUDE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, duh

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Why'd you think I said it?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FUCK YOU REN

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FUCK YOU

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I JUST BURST OUT LAUGHING AND HAD TO DISGUISE IT AS A COUGHIBG FIT

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HIRUTA-SENSEI IS STARIBG AT ME NOW

 **Sumirella:** Futaba's face is even brighter than her hair now

 **PAINter:** That sounds like quite the sight

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FUCK OFF

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, my teacher's finally showed up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Gotta go

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** OH THE FIRST TO LEAVE AGAJN ARE WE?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** YOU DID THIS DON'T RUN AWAY

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've gotta give her the doctor's note about my thumb

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Byyyeeeee

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen:** Why did that not surprise me?

 **Floof:** Although… I can see where Ren's coming from

 **BurnBabyBurn:** DON'T YOU START HARU I AM BEGGING

 **PAINter:** I know nothing about this teacher, so I can't really comment.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ann, I get it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I just can't look at him now

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'll start laughing again

 **BurnBabyBurn:** RIGHT?!

 **KillerQueen:** I regret reading this entire conversation….

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Uh oh

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Team mum's mad…

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **AceAttorney**

_09:20AM_

**KillerQueen:** Hi, nee-san. Would I be able to ask a bit of an awkward favour?

 **AceAttorney:** It depends on what it is…

 **AceAttorney:** I'll hear you out, though.

 **KillerQueen:** Thanks

 **KillerQueen:** Basically, Haru and I are planning on surprising Ren and bringing him back up to Tokyo for the Summer vacation.

 **AceAttorney:** That's a lovely idea.

 **AceAttorney:** But, what's the catch?

 **AceAttorney:** You wouldn't need me if it were that simple.

 **KillerQueen:** Well, we'll need his parents' permission but, despite all my digging, I can't find their contact information.

 **KillerQueen:** Ren's information is still in the criminal database, correct?

 **KillerQueen:** Would you be able to track down his parents' information from his profile?

 **KillerQueen:** I know it's a bit extreme, but I've been looking everywhere and I can't find anything…

 **AceAttorney:** Oh, that's a lot easier than I was expecting.

 **AceAttorney:** I still have Ren's paperwork on hand after handling his trial.

 **KillerQueen:** Really?

 **KillerQueen:** I can't help but feel like this is a little wrong…

 **AceAttorney:** I understand where you're coming from…

 **AceAttorney:** Do you want the phone number or do you want to find it a different way?

 **KillerQueen:** I'll take the phone number, please.

 **KillerQueen:** I need the time to plan everything.

 **AceAttorney:** Fair enough, do you want both parents' contact info or just one?

 **KillerQueen:** Could you give me his mother's number, please? Apparently she's a lot more organized than his father and I need as much help as possible.

 **AceAttorney:** How many people are in on this?

 **KillerQueen:** Just Haru and myself. We were originally going to take everyone down to Ren, but then we thought that we'd surprise everyone.

 **AceAttorney:** Do you want me to help?

 **AceAttorney:** I'd like to thank Ren for all of his help.

 **KillerQueen:** That'd be a huge help, thanks nee-san.

 **AceAttorney:** Is there anything going on to surprise Akechi too?

 **KillerQueen:** No? Why?

 **AceAttorney:** Oh, I just thought that there might be something since Akechi likes Ren?

 **KillerQueen:** You know about that?

 **AceAttorney:** It's obvious.

 **AceAttorney:** All I did was ask Akechi what he thought of 'that boy from Leblanc' and he practically ended up wearing his sushi.

 **KillerQueen:** Ah, yeah, that sounds about right.

 **KillerQueen:** I hadn't considered that…

 **KillerQueen:** But if it means that I won't have to listen to him whining about how he has no chance with Ren, I may just have to consider it…

 **AceAttorney:** Funny, I feel exactly the same way.

 **AceAttorney:** I just sent the number to you.

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah, I got it. Thanks so much for the help, nee-san.

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Yuri**

_10:00AM_

**KillerQueen:** Hello, is this Yuri Amamiya?

 **Yuri:** Yes, may I ask who this is?

 **KillerQueen:** My name is Makoto Niijima, I'm a friend of Ren's from Tokyo.

 **KillerQueen:** I apologise for the nickname, but if I change it, my friends will get suspicious.

 **Yuri:** I see

 **Yuri:** Can I help you with something?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes.

 **KillerQueen:** A friend and I came up with an idea to surprise Ren and the rest of our friends, however we'd need your permission for it.

 **Yuri:** Alright, what's this idea of yours?

 **KillerQueen:** We'd like to pick up Ren from your house on the 26th and bring him back up to Tokyo for the Summer holidays. We'd have everyone meet up in Leblanc so everyone is surprised when they see Ren.

 **Yuri:** I see

 **Yuri:** That's a lovely idea!

 **Yuri:** I'd need to ask my husband his opinion on this, but I will very happily agree to this!

 **Yuri:** If I'm being honest, I think this would be good for Ren. He's been looking quite down in the dumps for the past few months and he doesn't really have anyone his age to talk to.

 **Yuri:** It'll do him good to hang out with friends again.

 **KillerQueen:** That's such a relief to hear! Thank you, Amamiya-san! I know that everyone will love to see Ren again!

 **Yuri:** Just Yuri's fine.

 **Yuri:** But, yes, let me check with my husband and see what he thinks.

 **KillerQueen:** Of course.

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Floof**

_10:20AM_

**KillerQueen:** I think things are going well.

 **Floof:** Oh, that's fantastic!

 **Floof:** I'm so glad!

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Yuri**

_10:22AM_

**Yuri:** As expected, my husband agrees.

 **Yuri:** Of course, you can have Ren for the Summer!

 **Yuri:** Although, completely unbeknownst to Ren, of course! ;)

 **KillerQueen:** Thank you so much!

 **Yuri:** No problem at all!

 **Yuri:** It's a relief to know that Ren has friends who care about him.

 **Yuri:** Thank you for looking after him.

 **KillerQueen:** It's no problem at all, Yuri-san.

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has created the chat room **Fuck Last Minute Panic**

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has added **BurnBabyBurn, PAINter, KillerQueen, FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong, Floof, ILivedBitch, Sumirella, MishiMoon, PlsWatchHaikyuu** and **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard** to the chat

_12:30PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guys

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We fucked up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean, really fucked up

 **ILivedBitch:** What's wrong?

 **Sumirella:** I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're not just being a drama queen again, are you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, I'm not

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's July 3rd

 **KillerQueen:** It is.

 **PAINter:** Yes, that is the date.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** What are you getting at?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SHIT

 **MishiMoon:** OH

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** OH GOD I FORGOT

 **ILivedBitch:** Will someone please explain?

 **Sumirella:** I'm so lost right now…

 **Floof:** What's wrong about today?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's Ryuji's birthday!

 **KillerQueen:** Oh!

 **PAINter:** Ah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh god, I didn't know

 **Sumirella:** Oh no, I feel so guilty…

 **ILivedBitch:** I've never heard him mention it

 **Floof:** Oh! I'm so sorry!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** This is what I mean

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's my best friend

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How the fuck could I forget his birthday?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I can't even do anything about it cause I'm in Inaba and he's in Tokyo

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I only just remembered it about five minutes ago

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh god I'm a shitty friend

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What the fuck is wrong with me?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's gonna hate me and never wanna talk to me ever again

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, calm down

 **KillerQueen:** Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** It's alright, Ren, we can still fix this

 **ILivedBitch:** Look, you're clearly having a panic attack

 **ILivedBitch:** Just take a few breaths, ground yourself

 **ILivedBitch:** We can discuss some options once you've calmed down a bit, okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't exhaust yourself over this.

 **Sumirella:** Take Goro's advice, Senpai!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, you can't think straight when you're like this…

 **MishiMoon:** And don't call yourself a bad person!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Just the fact that you set up this chat the moment you remembered shows that you care

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yeah, and do you really Ryuji would hold a grudge over something like this?

 **Floof:** Ryuji's very easy going, he wouldn't let something like this upset him.

 **ILivedBitch:** Why don't you let us discuss things we can do while you calm yourself down?

 **KillerQueen:** Don't worry, we'll have things under control.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **Sumirella:** He's really beating himself up about it…

 **PAINter:** I understand that he feels guilty for forgetting, we all do, but we've all been busy with exams…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ren always puts himself down way too much…

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll check on him a little later.

 **KillerQueen:** Thank you, Goro.

 **KillerQueen:** For now, let's come up with ideas.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I know that he plays Stardew Valley

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Do you think he'd appreciate a whole lotta mods?

 **MishiMoon:** What kindsa mods?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** All sorts. Comestics, items, characters, stories.

 **MishiMoon:** Are any of them stuff that his mother would enjoy playing?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, probably

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He'd probably like 'em then

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Cool, I'll put 'em on a memory stick for him

 **Sumirella:** Ryuji-senpai likes the ramen from Ogikubo, doesn't he?

 **Sumirella:** Are you able to order food from there?

 **ILivedBitch:** No, you can only eat in there.

 **Floof:** Just leave that to me!

 **Floof:** I'll persuade them!

 **KillerQueen:** How?

 **Floof:** :)

 **KillerQueen:** Haru

 **KillerQueen:** What are you planning?

 **Floof:** :)

 **ILivedBitch:** That's… vaguely terrifying…

 **PAINter:** Ignoring Haru's rather concerning remarks, I shall handle a birthday card.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** What will you put on it?

 **PAINter:** His personas

 **MishiMoon:** Please show me when you're done, I've been wanting to know what these personas look like for ages!

 **PAINter:** Very well.

 **Sumirella:** So, you'll be drawing Captain Kidd, Seiten Taisei and William?

 **PAINter:** Those are his three personas, yes.

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Ann, I've had an idea of what we could get him

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh?????

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** It's a pair of socks with a dolphin pattern

 **BurnBabyBurn:** TTSKTSKSTKTKS

 **BurnBabyBurn:** YES

 **ILivedBitch:** What?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** It's an inside joke from middle school, don't worry about it.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I'm sorry but I haven't known Ryuji as long as everyone else

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I'm not sure what he'd like…

 **KillerQueen:** That's perfectly alright, Hifumi. He won't hold that against you.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If it makes you feel better, should I ask if his mum wants to throw a party and say that you'd like to help decorate?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Yes, I'd very happily help with that.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Kk, lemme go ask her

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **Mamamoto**

_12:45PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Hey, Tsubaki!

 **Mamamoto:** Hey, Ann-chan! How you doing?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm doing great, thanks for asking! I've just got a quick question?

 **Mamamoto:** Fire away

 **BurnBabyBurn:** So, uh, our whole group has just remembered it's Ryuji's birthday, we're really sorry about that, and some of us aren't quite sure what to do for him, so if you want to throw a party for him there's some people who'd be willing to help decorate?

 **Mamamoto:** Hey, don't feel guilty! Everyone has times where they forget stuff like that

 **Mamamoto:** Would they?! Oh, that'd be such a huge help! I've been wanting to throw him a party but I didn't think I'd have the time!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Great! Gimme a sec!

**Fuck Last Minute Panic**

**BurnBabyBurn** has added **Mamamoto** to the chat

_12:55PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** She said she'd love some help!

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, that's perfect

 **Mamamoto:** So, get me up to speed, who's doing what?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm giving him a memory stick full of Stardew Valley mods

 **Mamamoto:** Ooh, that sounds fun!

 **PAINter:** I'm making a birthday card from everyone

 **Floof:** I'm making sure that Ogikubo will deliver ramen

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Ann and I are buying him some socks with dolphins on

 **KillerQueen:** It's Hifumi, Sumire, Goro, Mishima and myself who don't have anything to do yet.

 **KillerQueen:** And Ren, but he's not here right now, due to a minor panic attack…

 **Mamamoto:** Oh, he really doesn't need to beat himself up like that…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's what we told him!

 **Sumirella:** I have an idea of what Goro-senpai and I could do

 **ILivedBitch:** Which is?

 **Sumirella:** We could pick out snacks for the party

 **ILivedBitch:** If you want me to do that, I won't complain

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Great!

 **Mamamoto:** In that case, could two of you help me decorate and bake a cake while another distracts Ryuji?

 **Mamamoto:** Since, y'know, you'll all have to rush over after school

 **KillerQueen:** Mishima, would you be able to distract him? You're the closest to him out of the three of us.

 **MishiMoon:** Sure thing.

 **MishiMoon:** Although, what should I do?

 **MishiMoon:** If it's his birthday, he'll just wanna go straight home, right?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's a good point…

 **Mamamoto:** Ask him to help you look for something

 **Mamamoto:** Ryuji has to help people when he sees them in trouble

 **Mamamoto:** And if you can't distract him for the amount of time we need, text me and I'll ask him to go get some groceries.

 **MishiMoon:** Alright, sounds like a plan

 **Floof:** Should us college students head over now?

 **Mamamoto:** That would help save some time, thanks

 **ILivedBitch:** Sumire, I'll write a list of stuff to potentially get and then meet you at Shibuya Station, is that okay?

 **Sumirella:** That's great, thanks!

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, that's pretty much everything sorted.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Meeting adjourned?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Well, it kinda has to be, the Bell's just rang

 **PAINter:** Very well, then I shall see all of you later.

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Floof**

_13:00PM_

**KillerQueen:** I'm up to my neck in stuff trying to plan out Ren's surprise

 **KillerQueen:** And now I've had to help plan a last minute birthday party

 **KillerQueen:** I think I may have a lay in tomorrow…

 **Floof:** Hang in there, Mako-chan!

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_13:00PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey

 **ILivedBitch:** You doing okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Everything's been sorted out, don't worry.

 **ILivedBitch:** I know that you're back in class now, but I'm just worried about you.

 **ILivedBitch:** Just give me a quick answer when you have the chance.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's fine, I can talk

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm walking home now

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh? Did you get sent home?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, a teacher spotted me mid panic attack and took me to the nurse's office where I ended up puking

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh god…

 **ILivedBitch:** Are you feeling better now, though?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, kinda

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The teacher only let me go home once he was sure I'd get back okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Stomach feels a bit weird but we've got medicine at home

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I just can't fucking believe that I forgot Ryuji's birthday…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** After everything he's done for me…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm such a shitty excuse for a friend

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, stop saying that.

 **ILivedBitch:** You're not.

 **ILivedBitch:** Need I remind that you saved the lives of almost everyone in our group?

 **ILivedBitch:** Not to mention you changed the hearts of people who were ruining your other friends' lives

 **ILivedBitch:** I get that this is a big deal to you

 **ILivedBitch:** You've planned out big celebrations for everyone's birthdays because they're special to you

 **ILivedBitch:** But, you need to prioritize yourself for once…

 **ILivedBitch:** For example, I don't know when your birthday is

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's September 15th

 **ILivedBitch:** See? You never told me your birthday, so I couldn't plan a party for you, even though I would have loved to

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My birthday doesn't matter.

 **ILivedBitch:** This is what I mean, Ren!

 **ILivedBitch:** You're constantly worrying about everyone else and trying to make them happy, but you think that you're just a waste of time

 **ILivedBitch:** But, you're not!

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** It goes the other way

 **ILivedBitch:** We want to make sure that you're safe and happy and enjoying yourself

 **ILivedBitch:** And it hurts when all you ever do is destroy yourself for the sake of others

 **ILivedBitch:** Just try to see all of the amazing things about yourself and understand why we all love you

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren?

 **ILivedBitch:** You still there?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry I didn't really know how to respond to all that

 **ILivedBitch:** That's okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't know what to say

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I think I need to lie down for a little while

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Bye

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't push yourself

**Calm Corner For College Kids**

_13:45PM_

**ILivedBitch:** I fucked up.

 **KillerQueen:** What's wrong?

 **Floof:** Did something bad happen?

 **ILivedBitch:** I was trying to cheer up Ren but I think I came on too strong and upset him even more

 **KillerQueen:** add gfggg

 **ILivedBitch:** What?

 **KillerQueen:** Sorry, it's hard to type while I'm trying to blow up balloons

 **KillerQueen:** Give me a minute.

 **Floof:** What exactly happened?

 **ILivedBitch:** I texted him after we finished our plans just to let him know that everything's been sorted out

 **ILivedBitch:** He told me that he'd been sent home from school after throwing up

 **Floof:** Oh dear…

 **ILivedBitch:** And then he just started going on about how he's a terrible friend…

 **ILivedBitch:** And it just hurts when he does that…

 **Floof:** I really wish that he'd realise that we care about him just like he cares about us…

 **ILivedBitch:** That's what I was trying to tell him!

 **ILivedBitch:** But then he didn't respond for ages and then said he had to go lie down

 **KillerQueen:** Okay, I'm back

 **KillerQueen:** If I'm honest, this doesn't surprise me…

 **KillerQueen:** Ren never really talks about stuff that's bothering him…

 **KillerQueen:** There's been too many times I've been able to tell that something's wrong by the tired look in his eyes while he's got a smile on his face.

 **Floof:** It's just really difficult, though…

 **Floof:** Because Ren needs help but refuses to accept it…

 **ILivedBitch:** Why does he think he needs to act so tough?

 **KillerQueen:** I thought you of all people would know the answer to that

 **ILivedBitch:** What do you mean?

 **KillerQueen:** Because you did the exact same thing, genius…

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **ILivedBitch:** He thinks that there's no one to help him?

 **Floof:** After everything he's been through, it wouldn't surprise me if that was his outlook on life…

 **ILivedBitch:** I know he can't help it…

 **ILivedBitch:** But it just pisses me off so much that he can't see how wonderful he is!

 **ILivedBitch:** Why can't he see that?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Why can't he see that we WANT to help him?!

 **KillerQueen:** Akechi, calm down.

 **Floof:** Maybe it's best if you take your mind off this for a while

 **Floof:** Maybe give Ren some time to think too

 **KillerQueen:** I agree

 **KillerQueen:** Let him message you when he's ready.

 **KillerQueen:** For now, let's focus on getting this party for Ryuji ready.

 **Floof:** Is that okay with you?

 **ILivedBitch:** Sure

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll get started on the snack list now.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll see the two of you at Ryuji's place.

 **KillerQueen:** See you when you get here

 **Floof:** See you there!

Direct messaging between **MishiMoon** \- **Mamamoto**

_15:53PM_

**MishiMoon:** Sorry, I don't think I can distract him for any longer…

 **Mamamoto:** That's fine!

 **Mamamoto:** We've just a few things to finish off but a train journey gives us enough time.

 **Mamamoto:** Just come over with him

 **MishiMoon:** Alright

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **Mamamoto**

_16:10PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo

 **EffTheCops:** Just got off the train, should be home in about five minutes

 **EffTheCops:** Sorry for being so late, Mishima lost his phone and I had to help him find it…

 **Mamamoto:** That's fine, sweetheart! No need to apologise!

 **EffTheCops:** Speakin of Mishima, he's coming round with me

 **EffTheCops:** Said you had something his mum needed to borrow?

 **Mamamoto:** Oh yep! I remember!

 **Mamamoto:** See you when you get home, my lil angel!

 **EffTheCops:** Ma…

 **Mamamoto:** ^_^ <3

**Featherman Feuds**

_20:01PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SHIT

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WE MISSED THE NEW EP

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I MEAN DON'T GET ME WRONG THE PARTY WAS GREAT AND I'M GLAD RYUJI ENJOYED HIS BIRTHDAY

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** BUT FEATHERMAN

 **ILivedBitch:** You don't have to be so dramatic…

 **ILivedBitch:** None of us were online when we were at Ryuji's

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** None of us have been spoiled

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Unless Ren's watched it already

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Although, I'm not sure if he's online after what happened earlier…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Do you think he's recovered yet?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I dunno…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Panic attacks can be pretty draining…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong: @AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** You there?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hewwo?

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't start that shit again.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** hey

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** its , XX morgana

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Mona?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Morgana's typing?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** What a talented cat…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** he aaaw thd epidodw

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** he'a hwkpibg hi as mum w hi th somet GB ing niw

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Um? I'm sorry if I need a minute…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 10/10 for effort

 **ILivedBitch:** Hang on, I think I got it

 **ILivedBitch:** "He saw the episode. He's helping his mum with something now."

 **ILivedBitch:** Is that right, Morgana?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** yea

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Well done for typing that with your paws

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** thsbk u

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sooo, since he's seen it, should we stream it together?

 **ILivedBitch:** Might as well

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I'd like that.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** K, gimme a sec, I'll get it up on your screens

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** can you see it?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Yes

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Is the quality good enough?

 **ILivedBitch:** Crystal clear

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Perfect

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Y'all ready?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Yes

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Then let's fuckin go!!!

**Featherman Feuds**

_20:35PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** YOOOOOOOOOO

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** THAT WAS INSANE

 **ILivedBitch:** Feather fucking Silver

 **ILivedBitch:** F i n a l l y

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I've only had Mofu for half an hour, but if anything happened to them I would kill everyone in this room and then myself

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh mood

 **ILivedBitch:** God, I really can't take your nickname seriously anymore, Futaba…

 **ILivedBitch:** All Feather Green has done this entire arc was betray everyone close to them

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, well, you'd be an expert on that subject, wouldn't you, Goro?

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Ah…

 **ILivedBitch:** ...You win this round.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That's what I thought

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Don't test me, bitch

 **ILivedBitch:** -_-

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** W e l l

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** This was lovely, but I have to do some homework now.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** (I feel like I should clarify that I'm not trying to escape because I feel awkward, I genuinely do have homework to do.)

 **ILivedBitch:** It's fine, Hifumi, you don't need to explain yourself to us.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, go do what you need to do

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh okay

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Have a good night, you two.

 **ILivedBitch:** Same to you.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Byyyeeeee

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard** has gone offline

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **EffTheCops**

_21:00PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Hey Ryuji

 **EffTheCops:** Yo

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks again for the party

 **EffTheCops:** You really didn't need to go through all that trouble for me

 **EffTheCops:** Although, Ma seemed pretty happy having so many people visiting

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If anything, I think she was just happy to see you having fun with friends

 **BurnBabyBurn:** But, honestly, there's something I need to tell you about the whole thing

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah?

 **EffTheCops:** What's up?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm really sorry but all of us had completely forgotten your birthday…

 **EffTheCops:** It's cool

 **EffTheCops:** There were exams and shit

 **EffTheCops:** I honestly wasn't expecting anyone to remember

 **EffTheCops:** It's not a big deal

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Well, we still felt guilty…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** But, that's not what I wanted to say

 **EffTheCops:** Okay?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We remembered because Ren remembered at lunchtime and set up a chat to plan something for you

 **EffTheCops:** For real?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, it's just…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** He didn't help out much with the planning 'cause he felt really guilty about forgetting and had a bit of a panic attack…

 **EffTheCops:** Seriously?

 **BurnBabyBurn** sent a screenshot

 **EffTheCops:** Shit…

 **EffTheCops:** Why the hell would he think that I'd hate him?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I honestly don't know, I think the guilt just made him think of worst case scenarios…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** But, yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Ren was thinking about you on your birthday

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, thanks for letting me know

 **EffTheCops:** I'll talk to him about it later

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Great

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Thanks, Ryuji

 **BurnBabyBurn:** And happy birthday, again

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks Ann

 **EffTheCops:** (Also let's see how long I can wear those dolphin socks at school tomorrow before a teacher yells at me)

 **BurnBabyBurn:** (N i c e)

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_21:30PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo

 **EffTheCops:** You there, dude?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, yeah, I'm here

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Listen, I'm so sorry about today

 **EffTheCops:** I hope this don't bother but Ann told me what happened

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She did?

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks for going through all that effort for me, bro

 **EffTheCops:** But, seriously? You thought I'd hate you just 'cause you couldn't do anything for my birthday?

 **EffTheCops:** I'd have to be stupid as hell to hate you for such a petty reason

 **EffTheCops:** I'd have to be stupid as hell to hate you

 **EffTheCops:** Period.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But, still, you've done so much for me…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's pretty shitty of me to forget your birthday…

 **EffTheCops:** Dude, I forget birthdays all the time!

 **EffTheCops:** It ain't a big deal!

 **EffTheCops:** Besides you've done so much for me too!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've barely done anything

 **EffTheCops:** Really?

 **EffTheCops:** 'Cause I seem to remember you SAVING MY GODDAMN LIFE on the first day I met you

 **EffTheCops:** Seems like a pretty big thing to do

 **EffTheCops:** You're awesome, dude

 **EffTheCops:** And you're always gonna be my best friend

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's a huge relief to hear…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, Ryuji

 **EffTheCops:** You don't gotta thank me, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Happy Birthday, Ryuji

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll try and send a card through the mail

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, Ren

 **EffTheCops:** Also we all sent our photos of the party to Futaba so she could send 'em all to you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, man

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **ILivedBitch**

_00:00AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thank you


	4. Well That Got Dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I took a quick break from writing because 1) I've written too much the past couple of months and it made my brain kinda shut down, and 2) Visiting family for Christmas.
> 
> I can't guarantee anymore stuff anytime soon 'cause... Well, I mean. I'm me. I suck at being organised. Sorry.

**Artists' Suffering Hol** e

_10:47AM_

**Sumirella:** Guys, some help is required.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What's up, my darling?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sup?

 **PAINter:** I will give any assistance I can.

 **MishiMoon:** I'm all ears.

 **Sumirella:** Well, the next tournament is going to start soon so now I've gotta start preparing my next routine.

 **Sumirella:** Which means I need to pick a song and design a new outfit.

 **MishiMoon:** I don't think graphic design is gonna help much here…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Looks like Ren and Inari are up

 **PAINter:** Have you decided on a theme yet?

 **Sumirella:** I have!

 **Sumirella:** And it's thanks to my persona!

 **Sumirella:** I want my routine to be Cinderella inspired.

 **Sumirella:** The only problem is that I don't really know any songs that have a Cinderella theme…

 **Sumirella:** And I don't think any of the songs from the movie would suit my style…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, gimme a minute to think…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Are you looking for a high tempo or low tempo song?

 **Sumirella:** I'm looking for something with a higher tempo and a graceful feel to it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Alrighty

 **PAINter:** I'm guessing that you want your outfit to be inspired by her princess appearance?

 **Sumirella:** Yes!

 **PAINter:** A blue colour scheme?

 **Sumirella:** Please!

 **PAINter:** Perfect, because I already have an idea.

 **PAINter:** Please give me a few moments to sketch it.

 **Sumirella:** Ooh! Thank you, Yusuke-senpai!

 **MishiMoon:** Damn, that was fast!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's the inspiration kicking in

 **MishiMoon:** I wish that would happen to me…

 **MishiMoon:** I've been staring at a blank screen for three hours…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Mood

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, I'm gonna out myself as the weeb that I am

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But, I've got two songs that have come to mind

 **MishiMoon:** Oho?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** :3c

 **Sumirella:** Please tell!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Both are Vocaloid songs, if you've ever listened to Vocaloid?

 **Sumirella:** I haven't…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh don't worry, I can fix that

 **Sumirella:** Who is Vocaloid?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Vocaloids are synthetic singers that you can program to sing songs that you write.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** They're basically instruments with character designs

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Pretty much

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I use them sometimes, but I kinda suck at programming them...

 **Sumirella:** Oh, that sounds amazing!

 **MishiMoon:** From what I've heard, the newest voice banks sound pretty realistic

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, kinda

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** They're improving them all the time.

 **Sumirella:** So what songs did you have in mind?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **Sumirella:** The song ideas for my routine

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit yeah right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, the first one is called Cendrillon by SignalP, sung by Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The title

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Y e a h

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sounds real familiar, don't it?

 **Sumirella:** I'll give it a listen!

 **Sumirella:** Ooh! The green haired girl's pretty!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We've got another one, boys

 **MishiMoon:** Another's been converted

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Btw, while she's listening, what were your first Vocaloid songs?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Mine was World Is Mine

 **MishiMoon:** Rolling Girl

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Stargazer, but it was a fanmade duet of Miku and Teto

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ooh that sounds good, I may have to look it up

 **MishiMoon:** This has always confused me… Is Teto a Vocaloid or an UTAUloid???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oof…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sorry, but I'm not doing this again…

 **MishiMoon:** That's fair, I always see people arguing about it.

 **Sumirella:** I've finished listening to it

 **Sumirella:** While it is a very lovely song, I don't think it has the gracefulness I'm looking for…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fair fair

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The other one I thought of was Cantarella by KurousaP, also sung by Miku and Kaito.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And if that one doesn't fit what you're looking for, I'll mull it over again.

 **Sumirella:** Okay, listening now!

 **Sumirella:** Wow…

 **Sumirella:** These lyrics are… Um…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, that's a normal reaction

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** There's a lot of dark Vocaloid songs…

 **MishiMoon:** Dark, depressing, weird, make you wanna dance…. There's a very wide variety.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, like there's one producer I stumbled across that writes these really cheerful sounding melodies and combines them with depressing as hell lyrics

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like, I shit you not, one of these songs is called You're A Useless Child

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** No way

 **MishiMoon:** There's no way that exists…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It does!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It appeared in my recommended and curiosity just got the better of me

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I don't believe you

 **MishiMoon:** I'm gonna have to look this up…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm being dead serious.

 **MishiMoon:** OMG ITS REAL

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I TOLD YOU

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 **MishiMoon:** WHY IS IT SO HAPPY SOUNDING?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr?! It fucks you up

 **MishiMoon:** Jesus, these really are some depressing as hell lyrics…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Great, now I'm gonna have to look this up…

 **Sumirella:** While the lyrics of the song are a bit… Let's go with creepy?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's one way to describe them

 **Sumirella:** The… would you call it aesthetic when it comes to sound?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Eh, might as well

 **Sumirella:** The aesthetic of the song is exactly what I'm looking for!

 **Sumirella:** Especially when it comes to the violins!

 **Sumirella:** Thank you for the suggestion, Ren! It's perfect!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No prob

 **PAINter:** Ah, what perfect timing

 **PAINter:** I've finished my sketch

 **PAINter** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wow…

 **MishiMoon:** Whoa

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Holy crap, Inari…

 **PAINter:** Is… it not satisfactory?

 **Sumirella:** IT'S BEAUTIFUL

 **Sumirella:** I LOVE IT SO MUCH

 **Sumirella:** THANK YOU SO MUCH, SENPAI!

 **PAINter:** Ah… What a relief…

 **PAINter:** I went for the iconic blue colour scheme and added some white accents, with some pinches of navy blue here and there to add a little depth to the colours.

 **PAINter:** Furthermore, I believe the blue and white would create a wonderful contrast with your red hair and make it stand out more.

 **PAINter:** I also placed the sparkles in a way to convey broken glass, to link back to the glass slippers.

 **PAINter:** Not to mention that there is a material, I forget its name, but it shines when light hits it, similar to glass. I believe that would be the perfect material for the ribbon you wear in your hair, not to mention the ribbon you twirl around.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's incredible how much thought you put into this, Yusuke

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's like you're telling a story with just the costume

 **MishiMoon:** Seriously, it's just.. amazing.

 **MishiMoon:** I honestly can't think of any other words to describe it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You did good, Inari

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 10/10

 **Sumirella:** It's absolutely stunning, Yusuke-senpai!

 **Sumirella:** I adore it!

 **Sumirella:** I'm starting to get inspiration for my routine now!

 **Sumirella:** Thank you so much, both of you!

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **MishiMoon:** That's two people that have been struck with inspiration

 **MishiMoon:** And I'm still staring at a blank screen

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Whatcha working on?

 **MishiMoon:** Y'know…

 **MishiMoon:** I've been staring at the screen for so long that I've actually forgotten…

 **MishiMoon:** Maybe I should work on it another time…

 **PAINter:** That's probably for the best, yes.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** So, does anyone else need help for any projects?

 **PAINter:** I'm fine

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nah, I'm just practising for my piano recital

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Didn't we tell you not to practise piano with your fucked up thumb?

 **PAINter:** You really don't like being told what to do, do you?

 **MishiMoon:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh right, I only made that announcement in the PT chat

 **MishiMoon:** Did this happen when you were helping your dad fix your fence?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Maybe

 **MishiMoon:** Thought so

 **MishiMoon:** It's a very you thing to do

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thank you

 **PAINter:** Now that I think about it… Should you really be texting with a fractured thumb?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey, yeah! I never thought of that!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I can text with one hand, y'know…

 **MishiMoon:** But, you definitely shouldn't be playing piano with an injured thumb…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I gotta

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've got a recital in three weeks

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** And the doctor said your thumb would heal in two weeks.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That gives you a week to practise

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** A week is not enough time to practise

 **PAINter:** Can't you just simply tell them that you've injured your thumb and may not be able to participate?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I could

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But, I could also try to win a prize and therefore prove to my classmates that I'm not a useless delinquent.

 **MishiMoon:** Ren…

 **MishiMoon:** Who cares about your classmates?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ignore the dumbasses

 **PAINter:** Please just rest your injury…

 **PAINter:** The more you strain it, the longer it will take to recover.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** If you don't, I'm gonna tell Makoto and Goro~~~

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Please don't

 **MishiMoon:** Are you actually gonna let your thumb recover then?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ...Yes…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Good boy!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't call me that.

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_11:30AM_

**ILivedBitch:** Sorry, I was busy until pretty late last night and I've only just woken up.

 **ILivedBitch:** Um, what are you thanking me for?

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't really understand?

_11:45AM_

**ILivedBitch:** Ren?

 **ILivedBitch:** I know that you have study hall right now, you're always online at this time on a Tuesday.

_12:30PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Have I said something to offend you?

_14:12PM_

**ILivedBitch:** ...Ren?

_14:52PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Please just give me some kind of response so I know you're okay… I'm starting to get a little worried…

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_12:00PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann please help me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What's up, buttercup?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I showed one (1) tiny bit of emotional vulnerability to Goro in a message I sent when he was asleep and now he's answered and I'm too scared to answer him

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You gotta answer him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What part of "I'm too scared to answer him" do you not understand?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sorry if that's not what you wanna hear, but that's kinda the only thing to do in this situation.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** The longer you put it off, the scarier it's gonna become

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Might as well just get it over with.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You know damn well that me and talking about my emotions don't mix well

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Then tough it up and deal with it

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You can't run from all your problems.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You were no help at all…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Love you too, you gay little bastard.

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **Sumirella**

_13:00PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hello, Sumire

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm very sorry for the random message.

 **Sumirella:** You don't need to apologise, Senpai!

 **Sumirella:** What's up?

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, it's nothing too bad…

 **ILivedBitch:** It's just I messaged Ren about two and a half hours ago and I still haven't gotten a reply…

 **ILivedBitch:** I know it's rather childish, but I can't help but worry…

 **ILivedBitch:** You wouldn't have happened to have heard from him, would you?

 **Sumirella:** No, I haven't

 **Sumirella:** I spoke to him this morning for some help with song choices but I haven't spoken to him since.

 **Sumirella:** Sorry, Senpai… I wish I could be of more help…

 **ILivedBitch:** No, no, it's fine

 **ILivedBitch:** I was just checking

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, thank you, anyway…

 **Sumirella:** Good luck, Senpai

 **ILivedBitch:** ?

**KillerQueen** has created the chat **Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

 **KillerQueen** has added **Floof, AceAttorney** and **Yuri** to the chat

_14:30PM_

**KillerQueen:** Sorry to disturb all of you but I thought it would be more efficient if I simply made one single chat where we could discuss possible ideas.

 **Floof:** Great idea, Mako-chan!

 **Floof:** It'll be so much quicker than separately messaging each other everytime.

 **AceAttorney:** It does make the whole thing much easier.

 **Yuri:** May I ask who everyone is?

 **Yuri:** I obviously already know Makoto.

 **Floof:** I'm Haru Okumura!

 **KillerQueen:** She's the one who came up with the idea to surprise Ren.

 **Yuri:** That's so very sweet of you

 **Yuri:** Thank you

 **Floof:** Not at all! Ren's done so much for the rest of us, it's only fair that we do something for him!

 **AceAttorney:** I'm Sae Niijima, Makoto's older sister.

 **Yuri:** Oh! I remember you! You were Ren's attorney during that whole Shido case in December!

 **Yuri:** Thank you for all of your hard work!

 **AceAttorney:** It's no trouble at all.

 **AceAttorney:** Like Haru said, Ren's been a huge help, so it was only fair.

 **Yuri:** It's wonderful to hear that so many people look out for my son.

 **Yuri:** Now, if I want to fit in, I should probably give myself a nickname

 **Yuri** has changed her nickname to **BraveVesperia**

 **Floof:** Ooh pretty!

 **KillerQueen:** ???

 **BraveVesperia:** It's something from a game Ren played that I actually found quite interesting

 **BraveVesperia:** Plus, the protagonist is called Yuri!

 **AceAttorney:** Fair enough

 **Floof:** So, Mako-chan?

 **Floof:** Did you have any new ideas for our plan yet?

 **KillerQueen:** No… I simply thought that setting up a chat would be a good idea.

 **AceAttorney:** Again, fair enough

 **BraveVesperia:** So, we should just put a message in here if we have an idea and ask for everyone's opinions?

 **KillerQueen:** Pretty much, yes.

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **ILivedBitch**

_16:57PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry…

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh, thank god…

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, are you alright?

 **ILivedBitch:** You had me pretty worried…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm fine, just got some stuff on my mind

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Gonna have to head out in a bit as well

 **ILivedBitch** : That's fine, but could you at least explain what was wrong?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's just…

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann told Ryuji about what I did and he talked to me about it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And he said stuff kinda similar to what you said

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So then I got thinking

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I think I've figured out a few things about myself

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Not a lot of them are good…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, I had a talk with parents and we're gonna try and sort things out

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And it's pretty much thanks to you… basically verbally slapping some sense into me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, uh, yeah, thanks

 **ILivedBitch:** That's a relief to hear

 **ILivedBitch:** I understand that it must have been hard to tell me that

 **ILivedBitch:** So, thank you for telling me

 **ILivedBitch:** Although, and I apologise if this is crossing a boundary, but I honestly think that you need some help.

 **ILivedBitch:** I mean, I took your advice and started having therapy sessions and they've helped me so much

 **ILivedBitch:** I think that maybe you should follow your own advice

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's what I'm going to the doctor's for

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just to find out what I need help with, y'know?

 **ILivedBitch:** Ah, okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I really am gonna have to go in a minute, my appointment's at quarter past five

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay, you'll let me know how it goes, won't you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sure

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We're gonna go out for a meal afterwards, so I'll probably be back online at around seven.

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay, I'll check up with you then.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dad's calling me to the car

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I gotta go

 **ILivedBitch:** It's going to be okay.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks…

**Shitty Father Squad**

_17:15PM_

**EffTheCops:** Guess who I just saw in the supermarket…

 **ILivedBitch:** Ecgh

 **PAINter:** How horrible

 **Floof:** Are you alright, Ryuji?

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, I'm fine, just in a real pissy mood now…

 **EffTheCops:** Funny how just seeing someone can be enough to piss you off

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh I know the feeling

 **ILivedBitch:** Although, he's rotting in jail now, so the only way I'll see him now is in newspapers

 **ILivedBitch:** And it's not illegal to stab paper, so I'm good!

 **PAINter:** Well… That's one way to vent your frustrations, I suppose…

 **Floof:** Was your father doing anything in particular?

 **EffTheCops:** He was buying booze

 **EffTheCops:** _What a shocker_

 **EffTheCops:** God I think it's cause of him that I can't stand the smell of alcohol

 **PAINter:** That's understandable.

 **Floof:** Trauma effects you like that

 **ILivedBitch:** I honestly don't see the appeal of alcohol…

 **ILivedBitch:** One of bald ass bitch's associates forced me to drink some once

 **ILivedBitch:** It was absolutely disgusting

 **PAINter:** What a fool

 **PAINter:** Did he not realise that you were underage?

 **ILivedBitch:** Of course, he didn't… That would require him to have brains.

 **PAINter:** Fair enough.

 **EffTheCops:** You are real good at insulting people, dude

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, it's a natural talent.

 **ILivedBitch:** Combined with my immense contempt for pathetic lowlife scum such as them.

 **PAINter:** Well then

 **EffTheCops:** Noice

 **Floof:** Although, it is very satisfying hearing you insult people we despise.

 **Floof:** Could I make a request?

 **EffTheCops:** SSSKSKRSKRRSKSRKRSKSFKSRKSRK

 **EffTheCops:** "CAN I ASK YOU TO ROAST SOMEONE FOR ME"?!?!

 **ILivedBitch:** But, of course

 **Floof:** Someone's been giving me trouble again…

 **EffTheCops:** It better not be who I think it…

 **Floof:** It's Sugimura

 **EffTheCops:** Oh for fuck's sake

 **PAINter:** How many times do we have to deal with him?

 **ILivedBitch:** You know, Haru…

 **ILivedBitch:** He has a previous record of… inappropriate behaviour

 **ILivedBitch:** Might I suggest bringing this up if he bothers you again?

 **Floof:** What a splendid idea… :)

 **PAINter:** Interesting

 **EffTheCops:** Damn dude, you're awesome

 **EffTheCops:** Scary, but awesome

 **ILivedBitch:** I know

Direct messaging between **PlsWatchHaikyuu** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_17:38PM_

**PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Hey, Ann, do you have my pink sweater?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Y'know, the one with puffy sleeves and white stars embroidered on it?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I think I might have left it there last time I stayed the night…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Lemme check

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh! Yeah, you did! It's in my closet with all my sweaters

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sorry about that…

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** It's no problem

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'm nearby, so is it okay if I come round and pick it up?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah! Sure thing!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Cool, see you in a bit xx

 **BurnBabyBurn:** See you in a bit! <3

**Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

_18:02PM_

**Floof:** I've had an idea

 **Floof:** But, I'm not sure if everyone in the group will like it…

 **Floof:** Mostly Akechi…

 **KillerQueen:** What is it?

 **AceAttorney:** There's no harm in sharing

 **BraveVesperia:** Sorry, out for a family meal, will read through after we get home

 **AceAttorney:** Alright

 **KillerQueen:** That's fine

 **KillerQueen:** What's your idea, Haru?

 **Floof:** Well…

 **Floof:** Ren is still quite close to Maruki-sensei, isn't he?

 **KillerQueen:** Ah, okay, I see where you're going with this.

 **AceAttorney:** What does this have to do with the surprise?

 **Floof:** Well, after everything that happened, Maruki-sensei became a taxi driver didn't he?

 **AceAttorney:** I believe so

 **Floof:** Well, I thought that perhaps it would be better if Makoto and I didn't go to pick up Ren.

 **Floof:** If the big surprise for everyone is going to happen in Tokyo, maybe we should stay behind and help prepare it and ask Maruki-sensei to pick Ren up.

 **KillerQueen:** That's actually a good idea.

 **KillerQueen:** I don't think just nee-san would be enough to prepare in such a short amount of time, all while avoiding suspicions by everyone else.

 **AceAttorney:** That's true. It would run a lot smoother if there were multiple pairs of hands.

 **AceAttorney:** Although, we'll have to find a way to contact Maruki.

 **KillerQueen:** I know that Ren, Sumire and Goro have his number

 **KillerQueen:** But, if we ask them for it, they'll question why.

 **Floof:** Really? Goro has his number?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes. Sumire informed me that the four of them are in a group chat.

 **KillerQueen:** Although, Goro is still slightly cautious of Maruki-sensei.

 **Floof:** But, he'll talk to him?

 **KillerQueen:** He'll talk to him.

 **Floof:** Well, that's a relief!

 **AceAttorney:** I may be able to get the phone number from Goro if I tell him that it's for a case.

 **KillerQueen:** That's true, he won't question that.

 **Floof:** Oh! I've just realised something!

 **KillerQueen:** What's wrong?

 **Floof:** We planned this to happen at Leblanc

 **Floof:** But we never asked for Boss' permission!

 **KillerQueen:** Ah.

 **KillerQueen:** That's what I forgot.

 **AceAttorney:** That's easily solvable.

 **AceAttorney:** I'll get Maruki's number for Akechi, one of you message Sakura about using Leblanc.

 **AceAttorney:** I'm sure he'll happily help out.

 **KillerQueen:** Okay.

 **Floof:** I'll message him! He's been helping with café ideas!

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, I'll leave it to you.

Direct messaging between **AceAttorney** \- **ILivedBitch**

_18:14PM_

**AceAttorney:** Hey, Akechi.

 **AceAttorney:** Could I ask a small favour?

 **ILivedBitch:** Of course, Sae-san. What's up?

 **AceAttorney:** You have the number for Takuto Maruki, right?

 **AceAttorney:** Could you send it to me?

 **ILivedBitch:** May I ask why?

 **AceAttorney:** It's for a case I'm working on. I just need to ask him a few questions.

 **ILivedBitch:** Ah, I see.

 **ILivedBitch:** Give me a minute.

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay, I've sent it. Did you get it?

 **AceAttorney:** Yes, thanks for that, Akechi

 **ILivedBitch:** Happy to help, Sae-san

 **ILivedBitch:** Good luck with your case

 **AceAttorney:** Thank you

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **CoffeeDad**

_18:15PM_

**Floof:** Hello, Boss!

 **Floof:** May I ask for a favour?

 **CoffeeDad:** Sure thing

 **CoffeeDad:** You need more information about different coffee blends?

 **Floof:** No, no!

 **Floof:** Thank you for the offer, though!

 **Floof:** Actually it's more that I need to ask your permission for something

 **CoffeeDad:** Okay

 **CoffeeDad:** What's up?

 **Floof:** You see, Mako-chan and I have been planning a surprise for Ren

 **Floof:** And then we thought that we could surprise the rest of the group as well

 **Floof:** So, for this plan, would we be able to use Leblanc on the 26th?

 **CoffeeDad:** Heh, you don't even need to ask

 **CoffeeDad:** Of course, you can

 **Floof:** Thank you so much!

 **CoffeeDad:** You need some extra help with the whole thing?

 **Floof:** Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you!

**Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

**Floof** has added **CoffeeDad** to the chat

_18:20PM_

**Floof:** We have permission!

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, that's perfect!

 **KillerQueen:** Thank you so much, Boss!

 **CoffeeDad:** No problem at all

 **CoffeeDad:** What exactly is gonna happen?

 **AceAttorney:** Well, I need to contact Maruki about it first

 **AceAttorney:** But, the basic plan is that he will drive down to Inaba and pick Ren up before driving him up to Tokyo, where we will have the group meet up in Leblanc and then surprise all of them with Ren's appearance

 **CoffeeDad:** So, it's a surprise for everyone?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes

 **CoffeeDad:** I'm gonna have to protect my phone from Futaba, then…

 **Floof:** She doesn't steal your phone does she?

 **CoffeeDad:** Yeah, sometimes

 **CoffeeDad:** Mostly to snoop and see what I've got her for her birthday and stuff like that

 **KillerQueen:** That definitely sounds like Futaba…

 **AceAttorney:** Either way, how are we going to get everyone to Leblanc?

 **KillerQueen:** Considering our group, I think it will quite easy

 **Floof:** True… We could probably just say "Hey, we've all been busy, let's meet up now we have some free time."

 **AceAttorney:** Fair enough.

 **CoffeeDad:** If the whole group is going to be there, we're probably gonna need a lot of food

 **KillerQueen:** I'll help prepare some things

 **Floof:** So will I!

 **AceAttorney:** Okay, that's that sorted out…

 **AceAttorney:** I've got some work to do, but I'll message Maruki when I have some free time.

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, thanks nee-san

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_19:01PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey

 **ILivedBitch:** How'd it go?

 **ILivedBitch:** You doing okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It went fine.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm okay, I guess

 **ILivedBitch:** You learn anything?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Obviously I'm gonna have to go back a few times so they can make sure

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But they're like 95% sure that I have PTSD…

 **ILivedBitch:** ...I see.

 **ILivedBitch:** It's my fault, isn't it?

 **ILivedBitch:** If I hadn't followed Shido's plan, that wouldn't have happened to you…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't blame yourself for that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You were just following the orders of a guy who would have killed you otherwise…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Besides, you didn't know that those officers would do what they did

 **ILivedBitch:** Even so, if I had known, I could have stopped it!

 **ILivedBitch:** But I was Shido's pathetic little puppet!

 **ILivedBitch:** And you had to suffer just because I was a coward!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's in the past.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It happened.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** All we can do at this point is move on and deal with it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Besides, I think us getting the help we need and living our lives is the biggest fuck you we could give to Shido

 **ILivedBitch:** ...Yeah

 **ILivedBitch:** You may have a point.

 **ILivedBitch:** Are you sure you're okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** I know it can be a bit hard being told that you're afflicted with something like that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh I dunno

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Honestly, I'm kind of relieved

 **ILivedBitch:** Really?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Like… It's not me just being awkward. I actually know what's wrong with me now and that I can get help for it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It just kinda feels like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If that makes sense?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, I think I get it.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm just glad that you're feeling better.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, Goro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I gotta go, Morgana's been at home by himself and he's starving

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So I gotta go feed my pet personification of humanity's hope

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Later

 **ILivedBitch:** Bye

**Phantom Idiots**

_21:00PM_

**EffTheCops:** I know this is random but does anyone else randomly research their personas and find some reeeaallllyyy interesting stuff?

 **EffTheCops:** 'Cause I've been looking up everyone's personas and holy shit they're all so cool

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah! I loved reading about Carmen!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean, Arsene is from a book… But it's a damn good book, so yeah

 **PAINter:** I recently researched the mythology of Kamu Susano-o for a school project and it was rather fascinating.

 **Floof:** Oh yes! I read the Three Musketeers after awakening to Milady! It was so fun!

 **Sumirella:** I absolutely adore Cinderella so yes!

 **ILivedBitch:** I enjoy reading the books about Robin Hood and the mythology of Loki is very intriguing…

 **ILivedBitch:** It's just Futaba always compares me to the Marvel Loki…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What? You don't like superhero movies?

 **ILivedBitch:** I like them, yes. They just get rather irritating when you have a tiny redhead constantly forcing you to watch them…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I know that feeling…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** -3-

 **KillerQueen:** Not to change the subject…

 **KillerQueen:** But, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework, Ryuji?

 **EffTheCops:** Do ya really think my ADHD is gonna let me do my homework?

 **KillerQueen:** Fair enough

 **EffTheCops:** But yeah I started reading about Captain Kidd and damn he's awesome!

 **ILivedBitch:** Did you know that William Kidd was hung for his crimes and that his body was supposedly left there for years?????

 **EffTheCops:** … No. I didn't.

 **PAINter:** How morbid…

 **ILivedBitch:** Better watch your back, Ryuji!

 **EffTheCops:** Wh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** TSKSFKFKSFKSSFKKSTKSTKTS

 **KillerQueen:** What are you implying…?

 **Sumirella:** I honestly can't tell if that was advice or a threat…

 **EffTheCops:** Well I ain't sleeping tonight…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goddamn, Goro…

 **Floof:** Although… Yusuke, you don't have any room to talk about Kidd's death being morbid.

 **Floof:** Because wasn't Ishikawa Goemon boiled alive?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** DGKDGKDGKDGGKD

 **PAINter:** … That's true…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Jesus…

 **EffTheCops:** I'm sorry I even started this conversation…

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh wow

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ren wasn't the first to bail this time

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shut your fuck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

**Phantom Idiots**

_01:43AM_

**EffTheCops:** I can't sleep…

 **KillerQueen:** We can.

 **KillerQueen:** Good night.

 **EffTheCops:** I'm blaming you, Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** You're welcome.

 **EffTheCops:** Asshole...


	5. Blowing Up Toilets, Bowties and Beauty Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a start on four separate fics but none of them went anywhere. So I wrote shitty memes instead. I live to disappoint.

**Phantom Idiots**

_10:08AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I regret bringing Morgana home with me…

 **Floof:** That's not a very nice thing to say…

 **EffTheCops:** Tbf you knew he was a pain in the ass

 **EffTheCops:** You brought this on yourself

 **Sumirella:** Is there something wrong, Senpai?

 **ILivedBitch:** What has he done?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nothing

 **KillerQueen:** Then why do regret it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mum loves him more than me...

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SSFKJSFFSMSFMSRKDMTTKDDTKKDTDTLKDT

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Wow I can't believe Mona stole Ren's mum

 **PAINter:** I sincerely doubt that she dotes on him that much…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She does tho

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean, I'm off school today 'cause it's been closed for the day

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So obviously, I took advantage of that and slept it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And then when I came downstairs, I heard my mum saying "Who's my handsome lil man? Is it you? Yes, it is! Aren't you lovely? Let Mama get you some milk! You deserve a little treat for being so wonderful!"

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And in the kitchen, I find my mum cuddling Morgana and giving him really fancy cat food while Morgana spots me from her arms and has the smuggest fucking smile on his face

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The saddest part is my dad thought she was talking to him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He looked so disappointed when he figured out she was talking to Morgana

 **KillerQueen:** Well, it's better that your parents love Morgana rather than hate him

 **Floof:** Yeah! Look on the bright side!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I can't believe Ren's dad got cucked by a cat

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** WHY

 **Sumirella:** FUTABA

 **BurnBabyBurn:** FUTABA

 **EffTheCops:** Futaba, for the love of fuck

 **PAINter:** And Futaba ruins the conversation yet again…

 **ILivedBitch:** How many times do I need to say this?

 **EffTheCops:** Tell her, Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** Think before you type.

 **ILivedBitch:** I am begging you.

 **ILivedBitch:** We are all begging you.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Then beg for all eternity.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Wait hold on

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Why's your school closed?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** There aren't any holidays or anything today?

 **Floof:** I was wondering that too!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** After school yesterday some kids dropped these small explosive things down some of the toilets

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fucked up the plumbing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They closed the school so they could get the plumbing fixed

 **KillerQueen:** …….

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm not even touching that one

 **EffTheCops** : Y'all really are that bored out there, aren't ya?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeh

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** On the plus side, I can use the day to catch up on homework

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And someone from my piano group is gonna help me practise for the recital

 **PAINter:** I thought you said you had no friends there anymore?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I was friends with her all throughout elementary school, but we lost touch in middle school. She said she thought I looked lonely and didn't like all the rumors about me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So y'know

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She got back in touch

 **Floof:** That's so sweet of her!

 **KillerQueen:** That's great to hear!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr? Nanako's the best, I missed her

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Her name's Nanako, huh?

 **Sumirella:** That's such a pretty name!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nanako!

 **Floof:** She's so cute!

 **EffTheCops:** Damn, you can tell she's kind just by looking at her

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hnng girls

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Mood

 **ILivedBitch:** While I'm extremely happy to hear that you have company in your hometown again

 **ILivedBitch:** Why the fuck are you practising when we have told you over and over not to because of your fucked up thumb?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's why Nanako's helping me!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She's gonna play the part that my injured hand would play while I practise with my other hand!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ohhhhhhhhhh

 **PAINter:** That's quite a good idea, actually

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yup and once my hand is healed, I just have to practise the other part and then combine them.

 **ILivedBitch:** ….I'll allow it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, dad.

 **ILivedBitch:** Fuck off

 **PAINter:** You two just love annoying each other, don't you?

 **Sumirella:** Doesn't that apply to the whole group?

 **EffTheCops:** F a i r

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hold up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Doorbell's ringing

 **KillerQueen:** Take your time

 **EffTheCops:** I really wish someone would fuck up Shujin's plumbing…

 **EffTheCops:** Inui-sensei's attempts at using modern slang get more painful each day…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Be the change you wanna see in the world

 **KillerQueen:** Do not.

 **ILivedBitch:** If I hear that any of you have blown up a toilet, I won't be very impressed.

 **ILivedBitch:** Won't be very surprised either…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thanks bitch <3

 **ILivedBitch:** I can assure you that was not a compliment.

 **Sumirella:** Do you really want to be arrested and known as the girl that blew up a toilet?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Uh yes, next question

 **Floof:** Please don't get arrested, Futaba…

 **Floof:** You'd put all of our efforts avoiding arrest to waste…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oof

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** When you word it like that…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I don't wanna disappoint Haru…

 **Floof:** Thank you, Futaba! \\(^_^)/

 **EffTheCops:** SOMEONE MAKE THIS MAN STOP

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh dear god…

 **Sumirella:** What's wrong?

 **PAINter:** I'm guessing it's to do with this Inui teacher?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yep…

 **EffTheCops:** He just described a historical figure (can't remember who 'cause I don't care) as "pretty hip, as the kids might say"

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** NFNFMGDDGK

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oooooooh, that was painful

 **Sumirella:** Ah.

 **PAINter:** Hm.

 **ILivedBitch:** I… see.

 **Floof:** Um.

 **KillerQueen:** Okay…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I am just resisting the urge to say 'Sir, no one's said that since the 90's'

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Go ahead

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And there was the time he described something as wack

 **BurnBabyBurn:** DON'T REMIND ME

 **Floof:** Welcome back!

 **Sumirella:** Anything important at the door?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just a package for mum

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What was it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I dunno

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Unlike some people, I don't snoop in my parents private deliveries.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oooh look at Mr Goody Two Shoes here

 **ILivedBitch:** He's a goody two shoes because he respects people's privacy?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yep. Lil wimpy bitch.

 **ILivedBitch:** I no longer have the energy to argue with you…

 **ILivedBitch:** I know that common sense would just go over your head…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, yeah whatever just accept your defeat with grace.

 **PAINter:** Debating with you is exhausting.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey, you lost the battle ages ago, quit complaining.

 **KillerQueen:** Ryuji

 **EffTheCops:** Sup?

 **EffTheCops:** Ngl I'm slightly terrified by the sudden name drop

 **KillerQueen:** Your party really was quite ridiculous

 **EffTheCops:** How so…?

 **KillerQueen** sent an image

 **KillerQueen:** I was sorting out laundry and found all of these party streamers stuck to my clothes.

 **KillerQueen:** I didn't bring any home with me.

 **EffTheCops:** Sorry bout that…

 **EffTheCops:** Ma tends to go a lil over the top when it comes to birthdays…

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, it's fine!

 **KillerQueen:** Sorry if I came across as irritated…

 **KillerQueen:** I'm just slightly baffled by the fact that I brought this much home without realising it

 **EffTheCops:** Ohh okay

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah it was a lil unclear through text

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Party streamers just kinda get everywhere

 **BurnBabyBurn:** They always get stuck on my fluffy socks…

 **PAINter:** I found one stuck in my shoe somehow.

 **Sumirella:** They just kind of appear from nowhere and cling to you…

 **Floof:** But don't you think that's kind of fun?

 **Floof:** It's like a little surprise for later!

 **ILivedBitch:** Sorry my phone's about to die and I need it later…

 **ILivedBitch:** Bye

 **KillerQueen:** Bye, Goro

 **Floof:** It's alright! Don't worry about it!

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit I gotta go too Inui-sensei's staring at me

 **EffTheCops:** Careful, Ann

 **EffTheCops:** Later

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh crap

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Byyyyeeeeee

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **PAINter:** Now that I think about it

 **PAINter:** Is Ren still online?

 **PAINter:** He hasn't spoken for a while but it doesn't seem like he's logged off.

 **Floof:** Maybe he had to do something?

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah, he might have just put his phone down and forgotten about it.

 **Sumirella:** Knowing Ren-senpai, he's probably busy

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ren's always busy…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm honestly surprised he hasn't collapsed from overworking himself…

 **Sumirella:** Please don't say things like that…

 **Floof:** I don't want to imagine something like that happening to Ren…

 **PAINter:** You know just how to make us anxious, don't you, Futaba?

 **KillerQueen:** Oh god…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sorry… I didn't mean to scare anyone…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Besides, he's got Morgana with him!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Morgana would never let Ren overwork himself!

 **PAINter:** Ah, yes, I had forgotten about that.

 **Floof:** Oh, of course!

 **Floof:** Thank goodness!

 **Sumirella:** Mona-senpai is really good at keeping Ren-senpai in check

 **Sumirella:** Almost as good as Makoto-senpai!

 **KillerQueen:** Thank you

 **KillerQueen:** I've just embraced my role as the team mum at this point

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** As you should

 **KillerQueen:** No use fighting it…

 **Sumirella:** Futaba!

 **Sumirella:** Chouno-sensei's looking at you!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Crap baskets!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Bye!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen:** What is it with our group and texting in class?

 **PAINter:** If it makes you feel better, I'm in study hall right now.

 **KillerQueen:** That's better than everyone else.

 **PAINter:** Thank you.

 **PAINter:** I've been trying to revise my worst subjects…

 **PAINter:** But it's not working…

 **Floof:** Which subjects?

 **PAINter:** Literature mostly…

 **PAINter:** I'm not very good at putting thoughts into words…

 **PAINter:** Although, I'm having some difficulty with Physics too.

 **KillerQueen:** I'll happily help you study when we have the free time

 **PAINter:** Thank you, Makoto. That would be a huge help.

 **KillerQueen:** No problem.

 **KillerQueen:** Although, I'll have to go now. I've gotta get to my part time job.

 **Floof:** I've got a lecture in a little while too…

 **Floof:** Sorry for leaving you like this, Yusuke…

 **PAINter:** It's quite alright.

 **PAINter:** I'll probably be able to focus a lot better without the group chat anyway.

 **KillerQueen:** True enough

 **KillerQueen:** Talk to you later

 **Floof:** Byyee!

 **PAINter:** Bye.

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **PAINter** has gone offline

**Phantom Idiots**

_10:45AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My mum bought a bunch of bowties for Morgana…

Direct messaging between **AceAttorney** \- **ComeGetYallJuice**

_11:31AM_

**AceAttorney:** Is this Takuto Maruki?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yes, it is. How can I help you?

 **AceAttorney:** I apologise for the sudden message…

 **AceAttorney:** This is Sae Niijima, by the way.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Makoto Niijima's sister, right? The prosecutor?

 **AceAttorney:** Yes, that's right. Although, I'm a defence lawyer now.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I see… Is there something wrong?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** ...Is this about the Phantom Thieves incident?

 **AceAttorney:** Hm?

 **AceAttorney:** Oh! Sorry! I should have clarified!

 **AceAttorney:** This has nothing to do with police work!

 **AceAttorney:** It's completely personal.

 **AceAttorney:** Just a favour for someone.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oh! Okay!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Sorry for getting a little defensive…

 **AceAttorney:** It's quite alright, completely understandable after getting a random message from a lawyer.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I was a little on edge, I'll admit…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Anyway, what can I do for you?

 **AceAttorney:** To put it bluntly - Haru and Makoto have come up with a plan to surprise Ren on the 26th and would like you to help.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I am intrigued

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Can I get some more details?

 **AceAttorney:** The original plan was to visit Ren in Inaba, but then they wanted to surprise everyone and bring Ren back to Tokyo.

 **AceAttorney:** However, we realised that we'd need a small group of people to prepare everything in Tokyo.

 **AceAttorney:** So, Haru came up with the idea of asking you to drive down to Inaba to pick Ren up as another little surprise for him.

 **AceAttorney:** That's why I was asked to ask you.

 **AceAttorney:** Just so, if you can't or don't want to, we still have time to come up with another plan.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Well that won't be necessary

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'd love to help!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Especially if it's an excuse to see Ren again!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I've got a lot I need to thank him for

 **AceAttorney:** Funny

 **AceAttorney:** Everyone I've spoken to that knows him says the exact same thing.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** He's an incredible kid.

 **AceAttorney:** That he is.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I just wish he'd realise that himself…

**Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

**AceAttorney** has added **ComeGetYallJuice** to the chat

_11:44AM_

**AceAttorney:** I think you can guess the outcome of the conversation.

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, that's perfect!

 **KillerQueen:** Thank you so much, Maruki-sensei!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** No trouble at all, I'd love to help!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** And you don't need to call me Sensei anymore, just Maruki or Takuto is fine

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Whichever you're more comfortable with

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, thank you, Maruki.

 **BraveVesperia:** So, you're the one who's going to pick up my son?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yes, Ma'am.

 **BraveVesperia:** Just a fair warning, it is about a three and a half hour drive between Tokyo and Inaba

 **BraveVesperia:** So, you'll need to fuel up

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Noted.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Would you be able to help me with the best routes to take and such?

 **BraveVesperia:** Yes, of course

 **BraveVesperia:** I'll get my husband's opinions too

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** That'd be a huge help, thanks

 **BraveVesperia:** You could take a break at our house as well, if you'd like

 **BraveVesperia:** Just so you're not driving for seven hours straight.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I think that would be best

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Considering it'll be late July

 **AceAttorney:** Yeah… I'd suggest bringing a few cold drinks…

 **CoffeeDad:** Well, we'll obviously have plenty of time to prepare.

 **CoffeeDad:** What time do you plan on picking Ren up?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Let's see…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** If I leave at about half six in the morning, I'll get there at about ten.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Then I think about an hour break would be enough for me to cool down and let Ren pack up

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** So, I'd probably be able to get him to Leblanc between half two and three? Depending on traffic.

 **KillerQueen:** That sounds perfect to me

 **KillerQueen:** Everyone tends to meet up at around half one in the afternoon.

 **AceAttorney:** That would give us the whole morning to prepare

 **CoffeeDad:** Now we've just gotta figure out how much we can do without making everyone else suspicious…

 **KillerQueen:** Maybe we should discuss this when Haru's online?

 **KillerQueen:** This was her idea after all.

 **AceAttorney:** Good idea.

 **CoffeeDad:** Right.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Okie dokie

 **BraveVesperia:** Alrighty!

**Phantom Idiots**

_12:15PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** WHAT?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** REN YOU CAN'T JUST DROP THAT AND THEN NOT SHOW US

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

 **Sumirella:** I NEED TO SEE!!!!

 **EffTheCops:** Seriously dude send pics I need to see this shit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No one was online tho

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SO?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You should know us by now, Ren

 **KillerQueen:** What exactly is going on?

 **Floof:** I just got out of my lecture, why is my phone buzzing so much?

 **ILivedBitch:** Seriously…

 **ILivedBitch:** My phone vibrated so much that it nearly fell off the table…

 **PAINter:** What's going on?

 **Sumirella:** REN'S MUM BOUGHT BOWTIES FOR MORGANA

 **Floof:** Oh, that sounds so cute!!!

 **Floof:** I want to see!

 **KillerQueen:** Really?

 **ILivedBitch:** Why did she…?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, that package earlier? That was kitty bowties...

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Because he's "her precious lil darling" and she "wants to see her lil baby all dressed up"...

 **EffTheCops:** Damn dude

 **EffTheCops:** I think you were right…

 **EffTheCops:** She really does love him more than you…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thank you…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah yeah boo hoo

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SHOW US THE PICS

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Great to know that you guys care about me so much…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** JUST SHOW US ALREADY

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay damn…

 **EffTheCops:** I still love ya dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks bro

 **Sumirella:** KITTY PICS

 **Floof:** BOWTIE MORGANA

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Alright, alright

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **Sumirella:** AAAAAAAAAAA

 **BurnBabyBurn:** AWWWWWWWWW

 **Floof:** HE LOOKS SO CUTE

 **KillerQueen:** He does actually look quite dapper with that one…

 **ILivedBitch:** He looks like he's a waiter in a fancy restaurant.

 **EffTheCops:** Your mum looks like she's enjoying herself

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** She's putting bowties on a cat, of course she's happy!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oooooh

 **Sumirella:** Plaid suits him surprisingly well

 **KillerQueen:** I do like that red and white colour scheme…

 **Floof:** Maybe you buy a ribbon like that for your hair?

 **KillerQueen:** Maybe…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **Floof:** Floral pattern!

 **Sumirella:** I love it!

 **PAINter:** Morgana certainly seems to be enjoying modelling these bowties

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He loves the attention

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **EffTheCops:** Is that a fish pattern?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Welp, I think we know Morgana's favourite one

 **KillerQueen:** Who's that in the background?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, that's Kanji

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He runs a textiles shop in town

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He made the bowties and wanted to see if they turned out okay

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Does he always visit people he makes stuff for?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, he's a family friend

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He lives up the road from us with his husband

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ohhhhh okay

 **EffTheCops:** That's fair enough

 **PAINter:** He's clearly very skilled at his craft.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** One more bowtie

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SHOW SHOW SHOW

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **Sumirella:** IT'S A PHANTOM THIEVES BOWTIE

 **BurnBabyBurn:** AWWWWWWWWWWW

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I LOVE ITTTTTTT

 **Floof:** SO CUUTE

 **KillerQueen:** That does look really charming

 **EffTheCops:** Okay, that one

 **EffTheCops:** I like that one

 **PAINter:** That is perfect.

 **ILivedBitch:** W

 **ILivedBitch:** Wait

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren

 **ILivedBitch:** Who is that in the background?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, that's Kanji's husband

 **ILivedBitch:** A name

 **ILivedBitch:** Please

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** His name's Naoto?

 **ILivedBitch:** Naoto… Shirogane, by any chance?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Uhhh, yeah, his surname used to be Shirogane

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Then he got married to Kanji, so it's Tatsumi now

 **KillerQueen:** ...Seriously?

 **Sumirella:** That name sounds familiar…?

 **ILivedBitch:** S

 **ILivedBitch:** So

 **ILivedBitch:** You're telling me

 **ILivedBitch:** That you live down the road…

 **ILivedBitch:** From Naoto Shirogane??????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Uhh, yeah?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Him and Kanji used to babysit me when my parents were busy

 **ILivedBitch:** You were BABYSITTED

 **ILivedBitch:** By THE NAOTO SHIROGANE?!?!?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Holy shit, dude!

 **KillerQueen:** Oh my god

 **Floof:** My goodness!

 **EffTheCops:** Who the fuck is this Shirogane guy????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Are you kidding me, Ryuji????

 **PAINter:** I'm afraid I don't understand everyone's reactions either…

 **Sumirella:** Same here…

 **ILivedBitch:** NAOTO SHIROGANE????????

 **ILivedBitch:** THE FIRST DETECTIVE PRINCE????????

 **EffTheCops:** Ooohhhhhhhhh that guy!

 **ILivedBitch:** YES THAT GUY

 **ILivedBitch:** ONE OF THE BIGGEST INSPIRATIONS IN MY LIFE

 **ILivedBitch:** AND REN NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION THAT HE USED TO BE BABYSAT BY HIM

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** W e l l

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm feeling a lil nervous now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Byyeeee

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **ILivedBitch:** YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I never knew Goro could be such a fanboy…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You've clearly never seen him talk about Featherman

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit yeah I forgot he was a Featherman nerd

 **Floof:** Don't mind me

 **Floof:** Just saving all of those adorable pictures of Mona-chan

 **Sumirella:** Same!!

**Beauty Thieves**

_13:23PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Y'know I've been thinking for a few days

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We should have a girls' night

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I mean, I haven't seen Hifumi in ages (excluding Ryuji's party obviously)

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh, that's so sweet of you, Ann.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Sorry for not really getting in touch

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I've been quite busy lately…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** It's fine! You don't need to apologise!

 **KillerQueen:** It's really nothing to worry about, Hifumi

 **KillerQueen:** Haru and I haven't really seen anyone for a while because we've been so busy

 **Floof:** I've only really seen Makoto recently, but that's because we live near each other.

 **Sumirella:** I think it would be nice for us to meet up!

 **Sumirella:** Especially since Futaba, Ann-senpai and myself see each other a lot at school

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I mean, I visit Ann a lot

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** But I wanna see everyone else too!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I think it sounds great!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sojiro's been telling me to get out the house a little more

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Two birds with one stone!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I'd love to meet up with all of you

 **KillerQueen:** I don't know…

 **KillerQueen:** I've got a lot of stuff to plan this month…

 **Floof:** Come on, Mako-chan!

 **Floof:** It'll do you good to take a break!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Seriously!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You won't even have to plan anything!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Look, when are you all free?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm basically always free apart from school times

 **Sumirella:** I'm free this weekend because my gymnastics coach had to cancel

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yeah, I'm free the whole weekend too.

 **Floof:** I don't have any lectures scheduled on Saturday, Sunday and Monday.

 **KillerQueen:** My schedules empty on the weekend after work shifts got rescheduled.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I've got a shogi match Saturday morning, but after that, I'm free until Monday morning.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Welp, I think it's pretty obvious!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Let's do it this weekend!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We could all go watch Hifumi's match, maybe go watch a movie or something afterwards and then we could all have a sleepover at my place????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That sound good???

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** That sounds lovely!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I haven't had someone waiting for me after a match since Ren went home

 **Sumirella:** What movie did you have in mind???

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I dunno????

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Should we just see what's showing on the day?

 **Floof:** Sounds good to me!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ooooh wait!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Since it's gonna be a sleepover…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Why don't we buy a bunch of snacks before heading back to Ann's house???

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Brilliant idea, Futaba!!!!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yeah! That way we'll have food everyone will enjoy!

 **Sumirella:** And then we can just have Sunday to relax!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** See? Everything planned out Makoto!

 **KillerQueen:** That does sound like a lovely weekend…

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, I'm in.

 **Floof:** Yay!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wooloo!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I meant to type Woohoo, but that works too

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Oh, I love Wooloo!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** So, Hifumi, what time does your match start?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Half eleven

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Okie dokie!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Where is it?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** The Wilton Hotel

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ooooooh!!!!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Oooooh!!!!

 **Sumirella:** F a n c y

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Okay! So, meet up on Saturday, at 11:20 at the Wilton Hotel!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Don't forget to bring your bags packed with everything you need plus money for cinema and snacks!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sound good?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Sounds good!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Sounds lovely

 **Sumirella:** Yep!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeh!

 **Floof:** Yes!

 **KillerQueen:** It sounds great

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Girls' Night!!!!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Girls' night!

 **Sumirella:** Girls' night!

 **Floof:** Girls' Nights!

**Sorry About The Dream World Bullshit**

_16:31PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, Takuto, sorry for the random question but I don't have a therapist yet and you're the closest I can get atm

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is it normal to burst into tears over dropping a drink?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** If you're very stressed, then yes

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well then

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What's up?

 **Sumirella:** Are you alright, Senpai?

 **ILivedBitch:** You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, I didn't

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I was just bringing a snack and a drink to Nanako since she's been kind enough to help me practise for our piano recital even with my thumb being messed up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But I tripped over absolutely fucking nothing and dropped them

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The glass smashed all over the floor and I just. Starting crying.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It was so embarrassing...

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Ren, you don't need to feel embarrassed about crying.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It's good to cry sometimes

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It helps relieve stress

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Honestly, I'm just glad that you have someone to talk to down there

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** That should help you get back on track

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But I can't even do a simple thing without fucking it up

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, that happens to everyone sometimes

 **Sumirella:** I'm always making little mistakes like that

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Ren, I'm an adult and I left the house with my jacket inside out and I didn't realise until my fourth customer mentioned it

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It's not just you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I guess so…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I know it's kinda difficult, but you need to stop being so hard on yourself

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** You know how you treat all your friends?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** That's how you need to treat yourself

 **Sumirella:** ^^^^

 **ILivedBitch:** That's what I've been trying to say for ages

 **ILivedBitch:** I just couldn't figure out how to word it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I guess…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Just be nice to yourself, okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll try

 **ILivedBitch:** Not good enough

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **Sumirella:** Come on, Senpai!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I will be nice to myself…

 **ILivedBitch:** That's all I wanted to hear

 **Sumirella:** Btw, if you're practising piano with your friend, why are you messaging us?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, she's on the phone right now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She got a call from her cousin who's almost always busy, so of course she wanted to take it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, we're taking a quick break

 **Sumirella:** That's very understandable

 **Sumirella:** He must be lovely if she's that excited to talk to him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, he's awesome

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Welp, if anyone else has any problems, I'll happily listen

 **ILivedBitch:** No offence, but I prefer having a therapist who can healthily deal with their own trauma, thank you very much

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah, that's fair

**What's Better Than This? Guys Being Dudes**

_18:00PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, Ren, forgot to say it earlier when I said I still love ya earlier, but no homo

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** sffsktdkdkdkrd

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Of course, of course

 **EffTheCops:** No prob, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No homo, no problem

 **PAINter:** I still don't understand that joke…

 **MishiMoon:** It's not gay if you say no homo

 **PAINter:** But, Ren is gay???

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't worry about it, Yusuke

 **ILivedBitch:** It's just a stupid joke which, in my opinion, isn't funny

 **PAINter:** Very well

 **MishiMoon:** Now, Be Gay Do Crimes???? That's a quality meme

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh that's the motto of my life

 **EffTheCops:** Trust me, we could tell

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Perfect

 **MishiMoon:** I feel like that's the motto of most of the phantom thieves

 **ILivedBitch:** Can confirm

 **EffTheCops:** Wait, Goro, you're gay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes?

 **ILivedBitch:** I thought I made it obvious?

 **ILivedBitch:** You really couldn't tell?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No, actually

 **PAINter:** I'm afraid not

 **MishiMoon:** No, sorry bout that

 **ILivedBitch:** Hm

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, that's not good

 **ILivedBitch:** Maybe I should dye my hair with rainbow colours?

 **MishiMoon:** Well, that's one way of letting people know

 **PAINter:** How artistic!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I dunno… I like the way your hair looks now…

 **ILivedBitch:** … Really?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, like… I dunno, it's the colour of those really creamy chocolates? It's a comforting colour

 **PAINter:** Ah, yes, I understand completely!

 **PAINter:** Are you sure you don't have an artist's eye?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Trust me, you really don't wanna see my paintings

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They're hideous

 **PAINter:** I won't know that until I see them for myself

 **MishiMoon:** That was a pretty poetic description

 **MishiMoon:** But, then again, you write song lyrics, so that's to be expected from you, I guess

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** I see

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you

 **ILivedBitch:** That:s

 **ILivedBitch:** Really nice of you to say

 **EffTheCops:** So!

 **EffTheCops:** There anyone you like?

 **EffTheCops:** Anyone you got your eye on????

 **ILivedBitch:** ...Perhaps.

 **EffTheCops:** What? You don't trust us enough to tell us?

 **ILivedBitch:** Definitely not.

 **PAINter:** ...Hurtful but understandable.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fair

 **MishiMoon:** I get it

 **EffTheCops:** Rude… -_-

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_19:30PM_

**KillerQueen:** Ann, sorry for the sudden message, but what exactly should I pack for the weekend?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just the basics!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** A change of clothes, pyjamas, hairbrush, toothbrush, toiletries

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That kinda stuff

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If you wanna have a shower at mine, you can use our towels, you don't have to bring your own

 **KillerQueen:** Alright, thank you

 **KillerQueen:** And what kind of snacks should I buy?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Anything you want!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Doesn't matter if no one else likes them, they're for you

 **KillerQueen:** Okay

 **KillerQueen:** Thanks, Ann

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No problem!

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **ILivedBitch**

_21:17PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo

 **EffTheCops:** The guy you like

 **EffTheCops:** It's Ren, ain't it?

 **ILivedBitch:** Tell him and I'll rip you limb from limb

 **EffTheCops:** Okay damn

 **EffTheCops:** Although, if you wanna keep it a secret, maybe don't disappear for ages after he compliments you?

 **ILivedBitch:** I hate you

**Calm Corner For College Kids**

_21:23PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Ryuji figured out that I like Ren and now I want to strangle him

 **KillerQueen:** Goro, I've told you so many times

 **KillerQueen:** You can't solve all your problems by silencing them.

 **ILivedBitch:** Not with that attitude

 **Floof:** That made you sound like Futaba!

 **ILivedBitch:** ….

 **ILivedBitch:** How dare you?

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **Floof:** Do you think Ryuji will be able to keep it a secret?

 **KillerQueen:** While he's not the brightest, Ryuji's not spiteful

 **KillerQueen:** He knows when to keep a secret

 **Floof:** That's true

 **Floof:** I don't know why Goro's so worried

 **KillerQueen:** Because he's a lovestruck fool

 **Floof:** Oh, of course!

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **ILivedBitch**

_01:46AM_

**EffTheCops:** Y'know Ren loves astrology?

 **EffTheCops:** You should ask him out on a stargazing date

 **ILivedBitch:** Ryuji Sakamoto, I will end you.


	6. Come Get Your Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The Ryuji Sakamoto Appreciation Chapter.

**Phantom Idiots**

_08:30AM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I can't believe Sumire's abandoning us smh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What?

 **EffTheCops:** Wait are you like transferring or something?

 **ILivedBitch:** What's this about?

 **KillerQueen:** Surely 'abandoning' is a little strong…

 **Floof:** What's happening?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nani?

 **Sumirella:** Stop being so dramatic, Futaba!

 **Sumirella:** All that's happening is that I'll be visiting another school for three days with the rest of Shujin's gymnastics team for a joint practise.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah but you didn't tell us!

 **Sumirella:** I've been busy?????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I didn't hear anything about the gymnastics team going away???

 **EffTheCops:** Well yeah you don't do gymnastics

 **Floof:** That sounds fun!

 **Floof:** Enjoy yourself, Sumire!

 **Sumirella:** I'll do my best!

 **KillerQueen:** Which school are you going to?

 **Sumirella:** I don't know

 **Sumirella:** All I know is that the gymnastics instructor there is my instructor's older sister

 **PAINter:** That would explain it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sooooo, what, you'll be staying at the school overnight?

 **Sumirella:** No, we've had accommodations arranged at a local inn

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oooooh, yeah, right, that makes a lot more sense

 **ILivedBitch:** When do you leave, then?

 **Sumirella:** In fifteen minutes

 **EffTheCops:** The hell?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That soon?!

 **Floof:** That's quick!

 **PAINter:** Oh. Well then.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Now do you see why I feel so abandoned?!

 **Sumirella:** Stop being such a drama queen!!!

 **Sumirella:** It's only three days!!!!

 **Sumirella:** You'll live!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** No, I won't…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** By the time you get back, I shall be dead from a broken heart….

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** And it shall be all your fault…

 **Sumirella:** Then die.

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** DDGMDDTKFKDDKTDKTKDGKTDKDTDKTDTK

 **EffTheCops:** DDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN SUMIRE

 **ILivedBitch:** jsrjsrtkdylf

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wh

 **PAINter:** Wow.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** IN FOR THE KILL

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** NO HESITATION

 **KillerQueen:** Well, I suppose that's what Futaba gets for being so overdramatic…

 **Floof:** At least everyone else is so entertained.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WHAT THE HELL WHY ISN'T ANYONE BACKING ME UP?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Consider it revenge for all of your cursed bullshit.

 **ILivedBitch:** You dug this grave, get in and sleep in it.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ….Damn.

 **EffTheCops:** Holy shit, dude…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm scared.

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_09:15AM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey, Ryuji? I really don't wanna seem rude but could you stop that please? I'm trying to concentrate but you're distracting me

 **EffTheCops:** ?

 **EffTheCops:** Stop what? I ain't doing anything

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You're bouncing your leg and all we can hear is your foot tapping against the floor

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit, sorry bout that

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry if I came across as rude...

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Didn't you have a little fidget toy thing to help you concentrate?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yeah, that little spirally thing that you put round your finger?

 **EffTheCops:** Some asshole kid on the train stole it

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Fuck that kid in particular

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Smh…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit

 **MishiMoon:** What's up?

 **EffTheCops:** I've just remembered that I forgot to take my meds this morning

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** RYUJI

 **EffTheCops:** I OVERSLEPT AND FORGOT OKAY?! WHADDYA WANT FROM ME?!

 **MishiMoon:** That explains the much more aggressive than usual leg bouncing…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Shouldn't you tell Kawakami?

 **EffTheCops:** Tell her what? Hey I forgot to take my meds and now my brain's in overdrive and won't let me focus on anything?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Surely, the school will have something to help out?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** It's Shujin, what do you think?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ...F a i r

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I know some textures can be good stimulation for some people

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Does silk help you at all, Ryuji?

 **EffTheCops:** Oh hell yeah, I was always rubbing the ribbon on a teddy of mine when I was kid

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I've got a spare scrunchie in my bag, do you wanna borrow it?

 **EffTheCops:** Ann, you're an angel

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I know

 **EffTheCops:** I'll buy ya some macarons at lunch

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ryuji, you're a sweetheart

 **MishiMoon:** Holy shit, your leg just kinda froze

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah that's half 'cause of the hairband and half 'cause now I've got a really bad cramp

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Rip

**Kosei Chat**

_11:30AM_

**YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I really can't take Kaminaga-sensei anymore…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** They just…. Ugh…

 **PAINter:** What has he done now?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I just walked past him lecturing a student and picking his nose…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** He wasn't even trying to be discreet…

 **ILivedBitch:** He's still doing that shit?

 **ILivedBitch:** When I was there, he was constantly doing gross stuff like that…

 **PAINter:** I don't understand why he does that…

 **PAINter:** If you feel something in your nose, then simply blow your nose

 **PAINter:** Especially if you're in public…

 **ILivedBitch:** Do be serious, Yusuke

 **ILivedBitch:** That man wouldn't know basic manners if they hit him in the head

 **ILivedBitch:** This is the same man who made some very vulgar remarks about things I could do with my female fanbase that I do not wish to repeat or remember

 **PAINter:** How funny

 **PAINter:** I do not wish to learn what he said

 **ILivedBitch:** Wise decision

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I feel like I'm going to throw up…

 **ILivedBitch:** Do it on his desk.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Splendid idea!

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_12:12PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How are the macarons?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Delicious as hell

 **BurnBabyBurn:** They go perfectly with my iced tea

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ryuji's the best

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That he is

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Even tho we're constantly roasting him

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah but we're the only ones that are allowed to roast him

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Anyone else who dares to try will have to beg me for mercy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Big same

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He is a precious lil pupper and I will protecc

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Pupper?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I know it sounds weird, but Ryuji really reminds me of a shiba inu

 **BurnBabyBurn:** FSSFMJSGKDGGKDTKS

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OH MY GOD I SEE IT

 **BurnBabyBurn:** THAT'S SO CUTE WHAT THE HELL

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I KNOW RIGHT?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HE'S A BIG OL' PUPPY

 **BurnBabyBurn:** AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_12:16PM_

**EffTheCops:** What the fuck did you just say to Ann?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I dunno what you're talking about

 **EffTheCops:** Dude, don't play dumb

 **EffTheCops:** One minute she's textin you

 **EffTheCops:** Next minute she looks at me and starts rolling around laughing on the floor

 **EffTheCops:** What the fuck did you say about me?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I haven't been messaging Ann

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've just been sat here eating my lunch

 **EffTheCops:** Bullshit

 **EffTheCops:** What'd you say?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't appreciate this slander, sir

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my katsudon in peace

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good day

 **EffTheCops:** Get your ass back here

 **EffTheCops:** Bitch

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_13:02PM_

**EffTheCops:** Tell me what Ren said.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Tell me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_13:10PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yo, what did you say to Ann about Ryuji?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That he's like a shiba inu

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SFFSKKTDLDDTLDGLDTL

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HE IS

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Brb need to make comparison images

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You are truly doing god's work

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We're not telling Ryuji about this, are we?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Course not

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** P e r f e c t

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_13:21PM_

**EffTheCops:** Please

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

**Phantom Idiots**

_14:05PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** AFKFSKFKSTKDGDXGKFK GUYS HOLY FUCK

 **EffTheCops:** Tell me what you said to Ann

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No.

 **EffTheCops:** Fuck

 **Floof:** Are you alright, Ren?

 **KillerQueen:** You didn't get dared to chug three bottles of cola in a row and get a really bad sugar rush again, did you?

 **PAINter:** That's oddly specific…

 **ILivedBitch:** Again?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He's done that before?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wait it's Ren of course he's done that

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Gee I wonder who could have possibly dared him to do that???

 **EffTheCops:** Beats me!

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't play dumb, Ryuji. We all know it was you.

 **EffTheCops:** It was funny…

 **Floof:** It doesn't sound funny… If anything, it just sounds really unhealthy…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I mean, Ren was burping constantly for the rest of the day

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That's why????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Mistakes were made

 **PAINter:** That's an understatement.

 **KillerQueen:** I swear the two of you just feed off the other's stupidity in a never ending loop…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** For real?

 **EffTheCops:** For real.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Maybe for real will be our always

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah, dude

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Please shut the fuck up

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **Floof:** Anyway, Ren what was it you were going to announce?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I have a free period last today so I was just heading home so I could do some research for my project

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And as I reached the gate, a bus came in

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guess who got off it

 **PAINter:** Wait…

 **KillerQueen:** Hold up.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** SUMI'S HEEERRRRREEEEEEEEE

 **Sumirella:** IT WAS YASOGAMI I WAS GOING TO

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 **EffTheCops:** HOLY SHIT

 **Floof:** What are the chances?!?!

 **ILivedBitch:** What a coincidence!

 **KillerQueen:** Oh!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** LUCCCKKKYYYYYY

 **PAINter:** Sumire, did you intentionally not message anyone just to make Ren's reveal more dramatic?

 **Sumirella:** Of course.

 **PAINter:** Why?

 **Sumirella:** I'm gay.

 **PAINter:** Fair enough.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Soooooo yeah fuck my project

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm gonna watch Sumi practise and then show her round town

 **KillerQueen:** While understandable, please don't leave it till the last minute…

 **Sumirella:** Maybe you could invite Nanako to hang out too!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** SUMI THAT'S BRILLIANT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** LET'S DO IT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen:** Or you could ignore me…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I feel doubly betrayed…

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **ILivedBitch**

_16:14PM_

**Sumirella** sent an image

 **Sumirella:** Come get your man, Goro-senpai

 **Sumirella:** He's been clinging to me like this since he saw me

 **ILivedBitch:** Where did you learn

 **ILivedBitch:** Wait, nevermind it's obvious you learned that from Futaba…

 **ILivedBitch:** He's not my man…

 **Sumirella:** But you sure would love him to be~~~~

 **ILivedBitch:** Sumire Yoshizawa, I will end you.

 **Sumirella** sent an image

 **Sumirella:** Surely you can't be mad at this face :3c

 **ILivedBitch:** ..

 **ILivedBitch:** Fuck why does he have to be so cute?

 **Sumirella:** Fight on, Goro-senpai… Fight on…

 **ILivedBitch:** Please don't patronise me.

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_16:56PM_

**EffTheCops:** Ann holy fuck

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No

 **EffTheCops:** It's not that anymore!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What's up, buttercup?

 **EffTheCops:** There's gonna be a concert on August 1st

 **EffTheCops:** For that band I love, y'know, Gas Chamber

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I still think that's a dumb band name

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You're not asking to go with you, are you? You know I'm not into rock music…

 **EffTheCops:** Ann, there's a reason why I'm asking you to come!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Mmhmm…

 **EffTheCops:** It's a joint concert with two bands!

 **EffTheCops:** The other band is Muses

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Muses?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Muses will be playing?

 **EffTheCops:** Yes!

 **EffTheCops:** The frontman of Gas Chamber and the lead singer of Muses were childhood friends so they figured they should perform together some time

 **BurnBabyBurn:** …

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Where can I buy the tickets?

 **EffTheCops:** You want me to buy yours? I've already got the website up

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's great, thanks Ryuji

 **BurnBabyBurn:** How much does it cost? I'll pay you back at school tomorrow

 **EffTheCops:** 2500¥

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh wow that's cheaper than I was expecting

 **EffTheCops:** Ikr? It's awesome!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** C'mon summer vacation

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Floof**

_17:09PM_

**KillerQueen:** Hey, nee-san is taking me out for some sushi and asked if you'd like to come too?

 **KillerQueen:** She said we could both use a little break.

 **Floof:** Oh, that sounds lovely

 **Floof:** I'd love to join you

 **Floof:** Just give me fifteen minutes to finish cleaning up and then I'll head over.

 **KillerQueen:** Okay, should we meet up at Shibuya Station.

 **Floof:** Yep! I'll see you in about half an hour! <3

 **KillerQueen:** See you then <3

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_17:30PM_

**Sumirella** sent an image

 **Sumirella:** Nanako is a sweetheart and I thought you'd appreciate this

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ar

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Are the three of you doing the Eizouken poses?

 **Sumirella:** Yep

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** God I love you

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** … Is it just me… Or does Ren suit Kanamori REALLY well???

 **Sumirella:** That's exactly what we said to him!

 **Sumirella:** He wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment or an insult

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh compliment for sure

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Kanamori is beautiful

 **Sumirella:** Exactly!

**Phantom Idiots**

_18:37PM_

**Sumirella** sent a video

 **Sumirella:** If anyone would like to hire us for parties, please dm me your bank details

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit it's my jam!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** WAKE UP GET UP GET OUT THERE

 **KillerQueen:** What is going on?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The Amagi Inn didn't have any entertainment 'cause the performer they had booked fell ill

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, Sumi, Nanako and I said fuck it we'll do something

 **PAINter:** So, you…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sang and danced while Nanako played violin, yes

 **Floof:** How did you get the video?

 **Sumirella:** I asked one of my teammates to record us

 **PAINter:** That is some very impressive footwork

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I always forget how good a singer you are and then I hear you sing again and I'm just like. Damn.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** T h a n k

 **EffTheCops:** I never knew you could dance like that, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I used to take ballroom dance lessons as a kid

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** A lot of the stuff really stuck with me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Amazing!

 **Sumirella:** He's good… but not as good as me!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're really expecting me to reach those impossibly high standards?

 **PAINter:** I'm sorry, but can we appreciate Nanako's violin playing?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes, it's beautiful

 **Floof:** She looks so graceful while playing too!

**Calm Corner For College Kids**

_18:42PM_

**KillerQueen:** Goro, calm yourself

 **ILivedBitch:** Ohhhhhhh my god he knows how to ballroom dance as well

 **ILivedBitch:** Why the fuck does he have to do this to me?

 **Floof:** Are you hoping for him to sweep you off your feet? ^_^

 **ILivedBitch:** I'd prefer it to be the other way round but goddamn I wouldn't mind if he did

 **ILivedBitch:** And how the hell can he bend his back that far?!

 **ILivedBitch:** How flexible is he?!

 **KillerQueen:** Calm yourself

 **KillerQueen:** I'd like to keep this chat PG thank you very much

 **ILivedBitch:** You know, Makoto

 **ILivedBitch:** My mind wasn't going there, but now that you've said that, it is.

 **KillerQueen:** ...Oh.

 **Floof:** Whoops!

 **ILivedBitch:** You've got no one to blame but yourself.

 **KillerQueen:** Seems like it.

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **ILivedBitch**

_18:45PM_

**EffTheCops:** Jealous, dude?

 **ILivedBitch:** Eat shit

 **EffTheCops:** .

 **EffTheCops:** Being in love makes you really cranky, huh?

 **ILivedBitch:** Leave me alone…

**Phantom Idiots**

_20:13PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, if anyone wants some brownies tomorrow hmu

 **EffTheCops:** Ma made way too many

 **BurnBabyBurn:** !!!!!!!!! YES PLEASE

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What kind of brownies? Hehe…

 **EffTheCops:** Not that kind, heathen…

 **PAINter:** I'd very much appreciate some.

 **ILivedBitch:** I wouldn't mind having some too.

 **Floof:** I'd love to try your mother's brownies

 **KillerQueen:** I could something sweet…

 **Sumirella:** !!!!!!!! I WANT SOME BROWNIES

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ME TOO

 **EffTheCops:** I can't do anything about you two, you're in Inaba

 **Sumirella:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HA

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** THAT'S PUNISHMENT FOR ABANDONING ME

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'M GONNA EAT ALL YOUR BROWNIES

 **Sumirella:** THAT'S SO MEAN

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SUCK IT UP

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** This is discrimination… -3-

 **EffTheCops:** No it really ain't…

 **EffTheCops:** Don't be dramatic

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** This is homophobic

 **EffTheCops:** H o w?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I want brownies but you won't give me some and I'm gay.

 **EffTheCops:** I ain't gonna run down to Inaba just to give you brownies

 **ILivedBitch:** If you want brownies so badly, go to the shop and buy some

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But store bought are nowhere near as good as Ryuji's mum's…

 **KillerQueen:** Make your own then

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm good at cooking not baking…

 **PAINter:** Then ask your own mother to make some

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She's busy and I don't wanna bother her…

 **Floof:** Then you could ask your father?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** My dad can't cook. Period.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Then wallow in brownieless pity.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** :(

 **Sumirella:** :'(

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **EffTheCops**

_21:01PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Can't you just send me some brownies in the mail?

 **EffTheCops:** Dude, don't be stupid.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** :(

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **Sumirella**

_21:12PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I vote that we find ourselves a delicious treat of our own tomorrow to make everyone else jealous

 **Sumirella:** Seconded

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** >:3c

 **Sumirella:** >:3c

 **Sumirella:** What should it be?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm still trying to figure that bit out…

 **Sumirella:** Ah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Lemme get back to you on that…

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_22:13PM_

**Sumirella:** You thought of anything yet?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck.

 **Sumirella:** I'll take that as a no.

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_22:30PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** sent an image

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I forgot about this earlier but the comparison is complete.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Futaba, you absolute treasure

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** :D

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_22:35PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Futaba has blessed us

 **BurnBabyBurn:** B e a u t i f u l

 **BurnBabyBurn:** 10/10

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard**

_03:45AM_

**PAINter:** Hifumi, I hope I don't come across as forward but I've been reading through my art project assignments and one is to paint a portrait of someone and I believe you would be the perfect model, so would you be interested in modelling for me?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I'm very flattered and would love to help you, Yusuke

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** But could we discuss this at a better time?

 **PAINter:** Is now not a suitable time?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Check your clock

 **PAINter:** Oh.

 **PAINter:** I didn't notice.

 **PAINter:** My apologies.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's fine.

 **PAINter:** Good night, Hifumi.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Good night, Yusuke.


	7. I Don't Even Know At This Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or an alternative title: Guess what movie I was finally able to watch recently.
> 
> Also, I'm not apologising for speaking the truth.

**Phantom Idiots**

_09:54AM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Holy crap guys look what I found online!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** sent a link

 **Sumirella:** What is this?

 **Floof:** Hmm??

 **ILivedBitch:** The first interview I did about the Phantom Thieves?

 **PAINter:** Is there a reason why you shared this?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Just watch! A certain someone appears!

 **EffTheCops:** Ren!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit it's me

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh yeah, I remember that!

 **KillerQueen:** When was this?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** The second year's field trip to the TV studio

 **Sumirella:** Look at Ren's face when the host picks him out!

 **Floof:** He looks so startled! XD

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** "H e c k"

 **PAINter:** Wasn't that when you three met Goro for the first time?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** P a n c a k e s

 **ILivedBitch:** Please don't…

 **EffTheCops:** That was the day before this interview

 **EffTheCops:** Although…

 **EffTheCops:** I remember seeing Goro giving Ren his number afterwards when I came back from the bathroom

 **KillerQueen:** Wow really?

 **Floof:** After only talking to him two/three times?

 **Sumirella** : You move fast, Goro-senpai.

 **ILivedBitch** : I don't

 **ILivedBitch:** Know what you're talking about

 **EffTheCops** : Real convincing, dude

 **ILivedBitch:** Shut up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Really? You asked for his number after he said that you weren't doing your job?

 **Sumirella:** SFGMDDGKJFDJFDJDFJTDJDD

 **EffTheCops:** OH SHIT I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT

 **KillerQueen:** Are you being serious?????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SGDFLFKDTKSTKSJRS

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** "Oh shit this guy called me a loser on national TV, I have to slide into those dms"

 **BurnBabyBurn:** STFSMTKSKSTKSTTKS

 **EffTheCops:** YLYKTTJSSTJDTKKTD

 **Sumirella:** POJOHUGYCTDRS

 **Floof:** addrjrskdtkdtk

 **ILivedBitch:** Why.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What are you on about?

 **PAINter:** There's no need to pretend to be oblivious

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?

 **KillerQueen:** Let's stop this joke before it goes on for too long and becomes annoying… Please.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oblivious about what?

 **EffTheCops:** Wait… So you're being serious?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What are we talking about???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wow, looks like you gotta step up your game, Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** I hate all of you.

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What the fuck are we talking about???

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_10:15AM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Are you really that dense???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** About what?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goddamn maybe if everyone stopped talking in riddles and actually told me what we were talking about I'd actually be able to understand and answer!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But nooooooooooo let's keep being vague as hell and making Ren feel like he's a dumb piece of shit!

**BurnBabyBurn:**

**BurnBabyBurn:** Oh.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sorry, I didn't realise it bothered you that much.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shit, I'm sorry…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't mean to blow up at you like that….

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No, no, I get it. It kept bugging you and you reached your limit, it's fine.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What was everyone talking about? And why do they think I'm dense?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I just wanna know.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Goro giving you his phone number.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay… What about it?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Well, I mean, you have to admit it was kinda flirty

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What? No? Why would he flirt with me?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm hopeful but not stupid, he wouldn't lower his standards that much.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** …

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Okay… When we first met Goro, who did he focus his attention on?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Me?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** And who's phone number did he ask for?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Mine?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Who did he invite to play billiards with him?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Me?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** When we met him after we went out for sushi, what did he say to go?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That he found me interesting and thought we'd make a good team?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Who did he trust enough to ask for help with Maruki-sensei and the dream world?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Me?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ...Well?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well what?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What are you getti

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh my god was he flirting with me??????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Aaaaaaand we have a winner!!!!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Took you long enough but you got it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Are you being serious?!?!?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Why are you so surprised?! You've flirted with him!!!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ONLY WHEN I WAS JOKER IN THE METAVERSE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** BEING JOKER GIVES ME CONFIDENCE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'D NEVER BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO FLIRT WITH HIM IN REALITY

 **BurnBabyBurn:** WHO LITERALLY SAID "HONEY, I'M HOME" WHEN GORO WELCOMED YOU BACK TO LEBLANC?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ANN DOES THIS MEAN HE LIKES ME?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF EXPERIENCE IN ROMANCE

 **BurnBabyBurn:** G2G TEACHER SPOTTED MY PHONE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** DON'T LEAVE ME WITH MY THOUGHTS I'M GONNA SPIRAL

**Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

_12:02PM_

**BraveVesperia:** Okay, Takuto-san, my husband and I have been discussing it and we think we've found the best route between our house and Leblanc.

 **BraveVesperia** sent a photo

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Alright then…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It looks a little over the place but I'll take your word for it

 **BraveVesperia:** Yeah, it is a little roundabout, but some of the more straightforward routes use roads that often get closed for roadworks

 **BraveVesperia:** So, we thought we'd go for a more reliable route

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Ohhh, yeah, that's fair

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Thanks, that's a huge help

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Lemme save it into my navigation app

 **CoffeeDad:** By the way, Amamiya-san, I've been meaning to ask you something

 **BraveVesperia:** Yuri's fine, but go ahead, ask away

 **CoffeeDad:** It's just about the surprise party

 **CoffeeDad:** Are there any foods that Ren loves?

 **CoffeeDad:** I know he stayed here for a year but he mostly only ate curry or at restaurants with his friends.

 **BraveVesperia:** Well, ever since he came home, he's been gushing about that curry of yours and saying how much he misses it

 **CoffeeDad:** Wow, he really likes it that much?

 **CoffeeDad:** Heh, that's nice to hear

 **BraveVesperia:** He's made curry for us a few times but he always complains that it's not the right taste

 **BraveVesperia:** We think it's delicious though

 **CoffeeDad:** Well, I spent the year teaching him how to make coffee and curry but he's still got some room for improvement.

 **AceAttorney:** Well, I don't think anyone would protest against having curry

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I for one would love some of your coffee and curry

 **KillerQueen:** I'd have to agree

 **Floof:** It's always a pleasure to eat your curry, boss!

 **CoffeeDad:** Flattery will get you nowhere…

 **CoffeeDad:** Alright, curry's on the list. Anything else?

 **BraveVesperia:** Hmmm… I'm trying to think of more snackish stuff he likes since curry is a meal

 **KillerQueen:** Sushi's always good for parties, isn't it?

 **AceAttorney:** I could buy some sushi from a shop I like, if you want?

 **CoffeeDad:** That'd be great, thanks

 **BraveVesperia:** Well, Ren loves stuff like takoyaki and gyoza

 **KillerQueen:** He does seem to prefer savoury foods

 **AceAttorney:** I don't think I've ever seen Ren eat anything sweet

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I saw him eat a crepe once and his face scrunched up in disgust

 **BraveVesperia:** Yeah, he's never particularly liked sweet stuff

 **Floof:** Are there any deserts that he does like? I'm quite good at baking, so I'd happily try to make it!

 **BraveVesperia:** Only one comes to mind

 **BraveVesperia:** He loves my strawberry cheesecake. But only mine.

 **BraveVesperia:** I could send you the recipe and give you tips, if you'd like

 **Floof:** Oh, that sounds lovely!

 **Floof:** I'd love to learn such a special recipe and any tips would be greatly appreciated!

 **BraveVesperia:** Alrighty! I'll have to dig out my recipe book then!

 **Floof:** Please send it to me whenever you can, I'm afraid I have to head out for a lecture now

 **BraveVesperia:** Alright then! Good luck in your lecture!

 **Floof:** Thank you! Talk to you later!

 **KillerQueen:** Bye, Haru

 **CoffeeDad:** Talk to you later

 **AceAttorney:** See you later

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Bye

 **Floof** has gone offline

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **Sumirella**

_12:15PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Have you got a lunch break from your training now?

 **Sumirella:** Yep, got an hour's break to refuel

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Do you wanna eat together on the roof? I've had something on my mind ever since this morning's conversation and I need to talk to someone about it…

 **Sumirella:** Sounds serious…

 **Sumirella:** Sure thing, I'll happily listen so feel free to get whatever it is off your chest

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, Sumi…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Do you know where the cafeteria is or do you need a guide?

 **Sumirella:** A guide, please….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** K, just wait for me outside the gym, okay?

 **Sumirella:** Okay!

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard**

_13:30PM_

**PAINter:** I apologise for the sudden message, Hifumi

 **PAINter:** But I've just realised that we never discussed where we should meet up for the portrait.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh, that's true. Sorry I didn't remember that.

 **PAINter:** No need to apologise. I was the one who arranged this, I should have remembered to ask.

 **PAINter:** Should we perhaps get something to eat beforehand? The painting process may take a while…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** That's a good idea.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Maybe we could go to Big Bang Burger? So we could take the food with us?

 **PAINter:** An excellent idea

 **PAINter:** Now, is there any location you'd like to paint?

 **PAINter:** I'm afraid my dorm room is a bit too cramped at the moment…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Hmmm…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** There's a church in Kanda where I often practise shogi. It has quite a relaxing atmosphere, would that work?

 **PAINter:** Oh yes, I know the place. I went there with Ren once.

 **PAINter:** It would be the perfect location! I look forward to it!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** After school, then!

 **PAINter:** After school

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_14:06PM_

**EffTheCops:** Ann, are you watching anime in class????

 **EffTheCops:** I keep seeing flashes of colour from inside your desk

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yea

 **EffTheCops:** For real?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, season 4 of Haikyuu started a few weeks ago and Shiho's been on my case to catch up

 **EffTheCops:** Ohhhhh right

 **EffTheCops:** Can you angle it so I can watch too please?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That good?

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah thanks

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just don't be too obvious

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I don't wanna get caught

 **EffTheCops:** Fair

**Featherman Feuds**

_15:45PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Look what got delivered while I was at school

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a photo

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Suck it, losers

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WHAT

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh you motherfucker

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Are you kidding me????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** THE LIMITED EDITION FIGURE OF FEATHER RED AND BLACK?!?!?!?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yea

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Once again, suck it

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** How did you afford it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Saving up my wages and holiday money from family

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm broke now but it was worth it!

 **ILivedBitch:** Words cannot describe my jealousy right now…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** MOOD

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Although, shouldn't you be able to afford it, Goro?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm a college student.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ...Fair.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Isn't that the figure that recreates the scene where their weapons fuse together????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It is

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That was a romantic as hell scene

 **ILivedBitch:** I mean, one of the showrunners did say in an interview that the weapons are manifestations of the feathermen's hearts…

 **ILivedBitch:** The fact that they merged together has to be suggesting something

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** :3c

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh, that really is quite romantic, I love it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's suggesting that they fucking

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** …

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Please stop talking.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Never!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh dear… I guess I'll just have to tell Sumire about this when she comes round my house after practise…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wait no please don't

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Byyyyyyeeeeee

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** PLEASE DON'T I'M SORRY

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Well, that's one way to solve the problem

 **ILivedBitch:** I can think of several other ways but they're all illegal

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Thank you for not resorting to those methods

 **ILivedBitch:** It was difficult.

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **MishiMoon**

_17:04PM_

**EffTheCops:** Mishima, you really gotta be more careful…

 **MishiMoon:** ?

 **MishiMoon:** What do you mean?

 **EffTheCops** sent a photo

 **EffTheCops:** Found this on the ground on Central Street after leaving the gym

 **MishiMoon:** SHIT MY TRAIN PASS

 **EffTheCops:** You really didn't even notice that you dropped it?

 **MishiMoon:** No…

 **EffTheCops:** Stop shoving it in your pocket, just put it in your wallet or something

 **EffTheCops:** I'll swing by and drop it off for you

 **MishiMoon:** Thanks, Ryuji…

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry for troubling you…

 **EffTheCops:** Ain't no trouble

 **EffTheCops:** Just be more careful

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry…

Direct messaging between **Mamamoto** \- **EffTheCops**

_17:36PM_

**Mamamoto:** Hey, Ryu

 **Mamamoto:** I've just got off work and I'm way too tired to cook tonight…

 **Mamamoto:** How do you feel about having takeout tonight?

 **EffTheCops:** Sounds good!

 **EffTheCops:** We haven't had takeout for a while, could be a lil treat

 **Mamamoto:** Awesome!

 **Mamamoto:** Does fried chicken sound good?

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah

 **Mamamoto:** Your usual order?

 **EffTheCops:** You know it

 **Mamamoto:** Great! See you in about half an hour then!

 **EffTheCops:** See ya in a bit!

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_18:14PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey Ren

 **ILivedBitch:** I was just thinking…

 **ILivedBitch:** Since we've been friends for about a year now…

 **ILivedBitch:** You can count on me for anything. You know that, right?

 **ILivedBitch:** So, if you ever need anything, know that I'm always here, okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not giving you my Feather Red and Black figure.

 **ILivedBitch:** Fuck.

 **ILivedBitch:** Nevermind then

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm onto you, bitch

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **ILivedBitch**

_18:16PM_

**Sumirella:** You're really trying to bribe Ren-senpai over a figurine?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes, and I would thank you not to judge me.

 **ILivedBitch:** Although, how do you know about that?

 **Sumirella:** I'm at Senpai's house, watching Promare together

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh, okay

 **ILivedBitch:** That's a good movie, have you seen it before?

 **Sumirella:** Nope

 **ILivedBitch:** How far in are you?

 **Sumirella:** The cave scene

 **ILivedBitch:** Not that far, then

 **ILivedBitch:** Whaddya think so far?

 **Sumirella:** Galo's a huge himbo, beautiful animation and the soundtrack's full of bops

 **ILivedBitch:** All very accurate statements

 **ILivedBitch:** Futaba would be thrilled to hear that you're watching it

 **Sumirella:** I know she would

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, I'll let you enjoy it then. Bye.

 **Sumirella:** Byyeee

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_18:30PM_

**Sumirella:** Mahari yuware

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** GAIIE SAVANARE

 **Sumirella:** AMARE DILAHI

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** JUMAKI

 **Sumirella:** GANASHARA

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** God I love you

 **Sumirella:** Love you too, you huge adorable nerd

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_18:35PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I can't believe you stole my sacred right as Sumire's girlfriend to introduce her to the masterpiece that is Promare.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I said it earlier today and I'll say it again

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Suck it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Fuck you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Besides just think, when you do watch it together, you can chat about everything that makes the movie amazing because you already know what happens. So you can spend two hours gushing to each other about how much you love the movie and each other.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** … That's very true…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I rescind that fuck you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're welcome

**Sorry About The Dream World Bullshit**

_19:59PM_

**Sumirella:** Okay, I've just had a thought after watching Promare and I would like to ask your opinions.

 **Sumirella:** Goro-senpai and Ren-senpai, I mean

 **Sumirella:** This is the only chat I'm in with both of you and none of the other thieves

 **Sumirella:** Feel free to ignore, Maruki-sensei

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't think he's online

 **Sumirella:** Oh, okay

 **ILivedBitch:** What's up?

 **Sumirella:** It's just… While watching the movie, I kept feeling like something about Galo felt very familiar but I couldn't figure out what

 **Sumirella:** And then it hit me after I went to get a snack

 **Sumirella:** A lot of his personality and the way he acts reminds me of Ryuji-senpai

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They are kinda similar, yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** I can see the connections

 **Sumirella:** So, here is my question

 **Sumirella:** Is Ryuji-senpai a himbo?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** DDTRSKSRJSRJDJDKJRJDTJDTDJJFJTDDKTDKTDTJDGJDJTJFJFFJYJFYJFYJF

 **ILivedBitch:** AUTGSTLTJYKDUTKGTDL

 **ILivedBitch:** I JUST CHPKED ON MY FICKIBG DRINL

 **Sumirella:** I'm just saying!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HOLY SHIT I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** OMG I'M CRYING

 **ILivedBitch:** AND I'M FUCKING DYING, THANKS A LOT SUMIRE

 **Sumirella:** CAN YOU SEE WHERE I'M COMING FROM, THOUGH?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, I mean…

 **Sumirella:** 1) Very muscular, 2) A sweetheart with a heart of gold, 3) Not the sharpest tool in the shed

 **Sumirella:** Those're the criteria, right?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh my god

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh shit, she's right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ryuji is a himbo

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I am best friends with a himbo

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What's a himbo???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** SFFSKJRSRKSSTKSTKKSTKSTJST

 **Sumirella:** GLFYLFYTLFYLDTKDKTKD

 **ILivedBitch:** IPJOHUGYDY FD STUFGYYF

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ABORT ABORT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Okay????

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** So, should I just google it orrrrr??????

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Y'know what I'm just gonna google it

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Ohh okay I understand now

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah, it fits

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_20:10PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sumire has cursed me and Goro with something and I need you to suffer with us

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh god…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What is it…?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If it's Sumire, it shouldn't be as bad as Futaba…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I hope…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a screenshot

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SRJFJSJFSJFSKFSFSMNSFNSFNSFJSF

 **BurnBabyBurn:** FUCK YOU REB

 **BurnBabyBurn:** FUXK YOU

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I SIT NEXT TO HIN IN CLASS

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'M NOT GONNA BE AVLE TO LOIK AT HIN NOW

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** 'Reb'?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** YOU KNOW DAMN WRLL THAT'S A TYPO

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But, she's right, though….

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I KNOW SHE IS AND I HATE IT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh it gets worse

 **BurnBabyBurn:** God no please no….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a screenshot

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SFKFSTKJRSJDTDTKTKDDTK

 **BurnBabyBurn:** MARUKI AGRESS

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't know if I can ever go back into that chat now

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Don't. Remain hidden.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll lurk

 **BurnBabyBurn:** It's what a phantom thief does best

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** True

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** God I hope my parents never see these chats…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They'd ask me what twinks and himbos are and that is not a conversation I want to have…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Don't even go there!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** P l e a s e

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'm leaving I can't take anymore of this cursed bullshit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fair

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Say hi to the himbo at school for me tomorrow

 **BurnBabyBurn:** STOP

**Phantom Idiots**

_21:58PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, I'm doing some homework and I could use some thoughts from you guys

 **EffTheCops:** Especially Ren

 **EffTheCops:** Yo, Ren, you there?

 **KillerQueen:** You better not be asking for all the answers again

 **EffTheCops:** I only did that once!

 **EffTheCops:** I just ask for explanations now!

 **Floof:** What can we help you with?

 **PAINter:** I'm afraid if it's science, I won't be much help

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I will tho

 **EffTheCops:** It ain't science

 **PAINter:** Good

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Damn

 **EffTheCops:** Where is everyone?

 **EffTheCops:** I can see they're online

**EffTheCops: @AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain @BurnBabyBurn @ILivedBitch @Sumirella**

**EffTheCops:** Get your asses in here

 **KillerQueen:** Is everything okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yo

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sup

 **ILivedBitch:** What

 **Sumirella:** Hey

 **PAINter:** ?

 **Floof:** Are you all okay?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You guys seem stiff as hell

 **EffTheCops:** What's up with you guys?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nothing

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We're fine

 **ILivedBitch:** Nothing important

 **Sumirella:** Don't worry about it

 **KillerQueen:** Okay???

 **Floof:** Definitely not suspicious at all…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What's up???

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You needed help with homework, right???!?

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit right

 **EffTheCops:** So, we were all assigned an old crime case that we have to research and decide if we think the police did a good job on it

 **KillerQueen:** Okay, that sounds intriguing…

 **ILivedBitch:** You have my attention.

 **Floof:** That's from Ushimaru-sensei, isn't it?

 **EffTheCops:** Yup.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh, I got some case from the 80's for that.

 **EffTheCops:** Aaaanyways

 **EffTheCops:** The reason I said I needed help from Ren is 'cause the one I got was the Inaba Fog murders

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ooh that's an interesting one!

 **PAINter:** I've only heard vague details about that case

 **EffTheCops:** That's fine, dude. 'Cause we've got someone who was growing up in Inaba when it happened

 **Sumirella:** Well, Senpai?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I was like nine and it was a murder case so my parents tried to shield me from it

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, that's fair

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I can remember walking home from shopping and my mum suddenly dragged me away from a street

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It was because the third body had been discovered while we were at the shop and she noticed it as we entered the street

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We took a detour so I wouldn't see it

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit…

 **Floof:** How frightening…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's weird thinking back and realising just how close I was to a dead body…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Really freaky too…

 **ILivedBitch:** The third victim was… Kinshiro Morooka, correct? The hated Yasogami teacher?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's him.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** All everyone did was complain about how rude and miserable he was

 **KillerQueen:** But, that victim was the one by the copycat killer, right?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, some edgy high schooler who just wanted attention

 **Sumirella:** He really killed someone just for the attention???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's what they say, I don't know all the details…

 **PAINter:** There was a total of three victims, correct?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah

 **ILivedBitch:** Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, and Kinshiro Morooka, if my memory serves me correctly

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's right.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I knew Saki.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Really??

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, she worked in Junes. One time when I was little, I got lost in the shop so she took me to the food court and bought me a snack while we waited for my mum

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't remember a lot about her but I remember that she was really nice…

 **Sumirella:** She does sound really sweet…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's crazy thinking about stuff like that…

 **EffTheCops:** Although, do you remember anything about the police and how they handled the whole thing??!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I remember constantly hearing them talk about how stumped they were.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I remember that the murderer was a detective on the case

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Soooooo

 **ILivedBitch:** Shit job, got it.

 **KillerQueen:** They do sound rather incompetent…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've heard rumours that it was a bunch of teenagers that solved the case

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Is that true?

 **PAINter** : It wouldn't reflect well on the police if it were true...

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I dunno…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If Naoto had something to do with it, maybe?????

 **ILivedBitch:** If it was Naoto Shirogane, they most certainly solved the case.

 **EffTheCops:** Calm your tits, fanboy.

 **ILivedBitch:** Do not disrespect my predecessor!

 **Sumirella:** Although… Nanako's father is a detective, wouldn't he know more?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes, he was the lead detective assigned to the case.

 **EffTheCops:** That's awesome! That would be a huge help!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** However, it was his partner that was the murderer and I don't particularly want to go up to him and ask 'hey yeah, would you mind telling me how the police force fucked up that case????'

 **EffTheCops:** Okay yeah, that's fair

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** When ya put it like that…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, that does seem kinda rude…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry

 **EffTheCops:** Nah, it's fine, dude

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wow this conversation got depressing…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Whaddya say we lighten things up a bit?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't trust that.

 **PAINter:** Not by you.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **PAINter** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Rude.

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **EffTheCops**

_23:10PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yo, if you really need that help on your project, I know a handful of people I could interview

 **EffTheCops:** For real?! Thanks, dude!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not doing everything myself though

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I can give you links to websites of all our locals newspapers, they should have the old articles about the murders

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Read through 'em and take the info you need

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't forget to put them in your reference list tho

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks a bunch, man

 **EffTheCops:** Although, why're you helping me out so much???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No special reason

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just spite towards Ushimaru

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I know how much he hates you, so imagine how pissed off he'll be when he has to give you an A on a project he assigned you

 **EffTheCops:** Dude…

 **EffTheCops:** That's the best plan ever!

 **EffTheCops:** I can't wait to see his face when he hands it back to me!!!!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** To pissing off Ushimaru

 **EffTheCops:** To pissing off Ushimaru!!!!!!


	8. Dads. Lots Of Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm adding Scramble characters. I really like Scramble and the characters. So I added them.
> 
> So, yeah, probably obvious but there's also Scramble spoilers now. I'll tag them too.
> 
> And yes, I know that Scramble takes place during the summer holidays but I wanted to include the characters, so for that one plot point, I'm saying fuck canon.

**Phantom Idiots**

_10:00AM_

**Sumirella:** Y'all, I'm a little concerned about Ren.

 **Floof:** Is he alright?

 **ILivedBitch:** He hasn't fucked up his thumb again, has he?

 **EffTheCops:** What's he done this time?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** : The hell do you mean 'this time'?!

 **KillerQueen:** You know what he means

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Don't play dumb

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're always doing stupid shit

 **PAINter:** What exactly concerned you, Sumire?

 **Sumirella:** Well, I'm leaving at half three today so we're hanging out at break

 **Sumirella:** And he went to the bathroom so I decided to be nosey and look through his contacts, just to see his personal nicknames for us

 **Sumirella:** But I noticed a theme with a few of them…

 **KillerQueen:** Oh?

 **PAINter:** And that's concerning how?

 **Sumirella:** Well, let me just recite them for you

 **Sumirella:** Coffee Dad

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sojiro

 **ILivedBitch:** Sojiro

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sojiro

 **Floof:** Sojiro!

 **PAINter:** Sojiro

 **EffTheCops:** Oh, that's Sojiro for sure

 **KillerQueen:** I'm guessing that's Sojiro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He is a coffee dad tho

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Why you judging me?

 **Sumirella:** Oh, we're not done yet

 **Sumirella:** Gun Dad

 **EffTheCops:** Uhhhhhhhh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Okay, I can see the concern with that one…

 **PAINter:** Are you sure that's someone you should talk to?

 **ILivedBitch:** Who the hell is that?

 **Floof:** Hmmmm, who could that be?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Is that… maybe…. Iwai????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, it is

 **EffTheCops:** Who?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Untouchables' owner

 **EffTheCops:** Ohhhhhhh that guy

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OH HIM

 **PAINter:** How do you know that, Futaba?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm in the same class as his son

 **EffTheCops:** THAT GUY HAS A KID?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, Kaoru. Sweet kid.

 **Sumirella:** He mentioned that he signed up for Shujin because of you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, Iwai told me that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I went bright red

 **ILivedBitch:** Awww, look at you. The cool highschooler.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Way to go, big bro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Please don't call me that

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah okay

 **Sumirella:** Next one!

 **KillerQueen:** There's more??

 **Sumirella:** Politician Dad

 **Floof:** Oh, that would Toranosuke Yoshida, wouldn't it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, it is

 **PAINter:** You used to help him at his speeches, didn't you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, he's awesome

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Also, I got to tell rude assholes to shut up, so that was great too

 **ILivedBitch:** Fair enough

 **Sumirella:** Juice Dad

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh, that's gotta be Maruki-sensei, right?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How did you know???

 **EffTheCops:** He's a juicy boy

 **EffTheCops:** .

 **EffTheCops:** Wait

 **EffTheCops:** Scratch that

 **EffTheCops:** I never said anything

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** TDMXGMFJSJTSJSTTJSTKD

 **ILivedBitch:** Is there something you're trying to tell us, Ryuji?

 **Floof:** :3c

 **KillerQueen:** hARU?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ZGJATJATJTAJTAJ

 **PAINter:** ???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't worry about it, Yusuke

 **KillerQueen:** Just move on

 **PAINter:** Very well?

 **Sumirella:** Detective Dad

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh c'mon Ren

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I know Goro is conventionally attractive, but there's no need to call him a daddy

 **ILivedBitch:** eXCUSE ME?!?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** IT AIN'T GORO, DUMBASS

 **EffTheCops:** NFFMZKSTFKSKDFKTDMTD

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SGJAGJAYJTJSNATSTN

 **Sumirella:** SYKZHKSGNSYNSYJSYJ

 **KillerQueen:** Oh my god…

 **Floof:** :3c

 **ILivedBitch:** HARU

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HARU

 **PAINter:** I don't particularly want to get involved in this one…

 **KillerQueen:** That's fair

 **Sumirella:** If it's not Goro-senpai, then who is it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's Zenkichi

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ohhhhhhh of course it is!

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit, how did I forget him?

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, of course

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** AAAYYYYYYYY WOLF DAD

 **Floof:** Zenkichi!

 **PAINter:** Ahhhh, yes, I see now

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm still slightly annoyed that I couldn't join that roadtrip…

 **Sumirella:** Same…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, it's not your fault.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro, you were putting your mental health first, I don't see that as a bad thing

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, sure I was sad you couldn't join us, but I was glad to hear that you were getting the help you need

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah! And besides, Sumi, you had the prelims you had to compete in!

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm still mad, though

 **EffTheCops:** What? You scared we replaced you with another detective?

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't be ridiculous.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's a yes

 **ILivedBitch:** Ann Takamaki, I will end you.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Mmhm

 **Sumirella:** Honestly, I wish I could have met Sophia…

 **PAINter:** Sophia was delightful

 **Floof:** I miss her…

 **KillerQueen:** I wonder if we'd be able to get in touch?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll see what I can do

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Speaking of, I've been considering adding Zenkichi to this chat

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I keep meaning to ask him but I always forget

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah, dude! Add him!

 **KillerQueen:** You're the mod of the chat, it's your choice

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Add himmmmm!!!!!!! I wanna bully him again!!!!

 **PAINter:** How charming of you…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Chill, I gotta ask him first

 **Sumirella:** Annnywaaayyyyys

 **Sumirella:** There's one more

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Another one?!

 **ILivedBitch:** Seriously?

 **EffTheCops:** Dude, do you have a daddy kink or something?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** DAJFJSKSFDFKDFKDDTLDKKDJSRJRD

 **KillerQueen:** RYUJI

 **PAINter:** I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** NO

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I JUST THOUGHT THEY'D BE FUNNY NICKNAMES

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** PLUS THEY'RE ALL LIKE FATHER FIGURES TO ME

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!

 **Sumirella:** Aaaaand the last one is…… Because I want to change the subject now…. Thanks so much for ruining this, Ryuji-senpai….

 **EffTheCops:** No prob

 **Sumirella:** Dad

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Pfftttt

 **ILivedBitch:** Hmmmmm, I wonder who that could be….

 **Floof:** What a mystery….

 **Sumirella:** So creative, Senpai

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shaddup… I couldn't think of a nickname for him…

 **PAINter:** 'Actual Dad'?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, yeah, that's a good one

 **PAINter:** Glad to be of assistance.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Are you done putting me on blast now?

 **Sumirella:** Not quite

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh fuck

 **Sumirella:** Who is Get Smoked????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, that's Shinya

 **KillerQueen:** I vaguely remember him…

 **KillerQueen:** We changed his mother's heart, correct?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yup

 **EffTheCops:** Ohhhhhh! The King of Gun About, right?!

 **EffTheCops:** That kid!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, that's him!

 **EffTheCops:** He's a great kid

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, he's like a little brother to me, so I try to keep in touch just so he has someone to talk to if he has a problem

 **Floof:** Awww

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Y'know what? I stand by what I said. You are a big bro.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Can confirm

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shaddup…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, Bell's rung. Next class is starting. I'm outta here.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck all of you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Mm fair

 **ILivedBitch:** Understandable have a nice day

**Sporty Bitches**

_12:06PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, I need some Opinions

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Sup?

 **ILivedBitch:** What is it?

 **Sumirella:** How can we help, Ryuji-senpai?

 **EffTheCops:** Just some opinions on a problem I have

 **EffTheCops:** We've got our career choice sheets and I've got some problems tryin to figure out what I should put down

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't really see how we can help you with that

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yeah, that's for you to decide…

 **EffTheCops:** I know that, I just dunno if I can do them, so I thought I'd ask you guys

 **EffTheCops:** See, the main thing I wanna do is be a professional runner

 **EffTheCops:** But I ain't sure if I'll be able to

 **ILivedBitch:** Ahhh

 **Sumirella:** I see…

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** And what was your other option?

 **EffTheCops:** A physiotherapist

 **EffTheCops:** Y'know like helping people recover from injuries like mine

 **Sumirella:** Oh, that's so nice!

 **ILivedBitch:** I like the sound of that

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Who's to stop you from trying both?

 **EffTheCops:** How'd you mean?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I mean why can't you train to be a pro sprinter and study physiotherapy at the same time?

 **Sumirella:** That would solve the dilemma and give him more options…

 **ILivedBitch:** And wouldn't knowledge of physiotherapy help you train with your leg?

 **ILivedBitch:** Like, helping you get the best results while knowing how not to push yourself

 **EffTheCops:** That's true…

 **Sumirella:** Not to mention, you could always become a physiotherapist after retiring from sprinting

 **EffTheCops:** I ain't really considering retirement yet!

 **Sumirella:** I know! I'm just saying!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Look at you, with you life all planned out already

 **EffTheCops:** Ah shaddup

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, has your question been answered at least?

 **EffTheCops:** Yea

 **EffTheCops:** Cheers guys

 **ILivedBitch:** Not at all

 **Sumirella:** Happy to help!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** No prob!

**Featherman Feuds**

_13:57PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** GUYS

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** NEW EPISODE ANNOUNCED

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** AIRING NEXT WEDNESDAY USUAL TIME

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 'THE SILVER SWORD OF SORROW'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HOLY FUCK

 **ILivedBitch:** WHAT?!

 **ILivedBitch:** If they hurt Feather Silver after making them appear for the first time in two seasons, I am going to stab someone

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Seriously, you can't fuck up the Deus ex Machina character after benching them for so long

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I have an idea

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Hear me out

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh shit, theory time

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** There are only four feathermen whose civilian identities haven't been revealed yet, right?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, the op as fuck quartet

 **ILivedBitch:** Feather Bronze, Silver, Gold and Platinum

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Exactly, and sorrow is a word that tends to convey vulnerability, right?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** When are the Rangers portrayed as vulnerable?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** When they're in their civilian forms????

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh shit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh fuck

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** OH

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I think we may be getting a Silver reveal and backstory

 **ILivedBitch:** GOD I HOPE SO

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** PLEASE BE RIGHT, HIFUMI

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WAIT THO

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 'Silver Sword Of Sorrow'??????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That don't sound too good…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh god, it's gonna be depressing as hell, isn't it????

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** ….Ah.

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh fuck….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Welp, time to spend the week trying and failing to prepare myself emotionally

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh mood

**Beauty Thieves**

_15:21PM_

**Sumirella:** Hey, I'm on the coach home now

 **Sumirella:** Are we still on for meeting up tomorrow?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Of course!

 **KillerQueen:** At the Wilton, right?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yup!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'm definitely having some cake while we're there, just sayin'

 **Floof:** How are you feeling about your match, Hifumi?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Quite excited, really

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** If I win, I prove my skills and if I lose, I can learn from my opponent's strategies

 **KillerQueen:** That's a good outlook to have

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Seriously

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Btw, what time you getting back, Sumi?

 **Sumirella:** The journey's about three and a half hours, so not until the evening…

 **Sumirella:** Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to meet up with you when I get back…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Nah, that's cool, you're tired, right?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Just rest up for the night and I'll see you tomorrow

 **Sumirella:** Thanks, Taba…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** <3

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Although, since I'll be busy with my match, would anyone be willing to look after my bag during the match?

 **KillerQueen:** I'll do it, I should be able to get there early

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Thanks so much

 **KillerQueen:** It's no trouble at all

 **Floof:** So, we've just got to decide which snacks we want and what movie to watch, right?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Eh, we can decide that tomorrow

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just pack your bags tonight and look forward to Girls' Night!!!!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WOO!

 **Floof:** Yay!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** So excited!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I can't wait!

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **EffTheCops**

_17:19PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Ryotaro Dojima'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Naoki Konishi'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Kimiko Sofue'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Naoto Shirogane'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Yukiko Amagi'

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a note - 'Interview with Yosuke Hanamura'

 **EffTheCops:** Holy shit, dude

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks so much but damn you didn't need to do that much work

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Eh, it's fine

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Anything to piss off Ushimaru

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Besides, I thought you could get the opinions of different points of view

 **EffTheCops:** Aight, soooooo who are these people?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit, I should've included that in the notes

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dojima was the lead detective on the case

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Naoki is Saki's little brother

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sofue is my homeroom teacher and was a teacher during the whole fiasco

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Naoto… You already know, thanks to Goro

 **EffTheCops:** Fkjfdzkfdkfxfkkf

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yukiko works at the Amagi Inn

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And Yosuke works at Junes

 **EffTheCops:** Oh awesome, he's probably the one I'll read first

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ? How so?

 **EffTheCops:** Well, I was doing some research during a study period and it said that while the murder case was ongoing, there was some serial kidnappings as well that were related to the murders

 **EffTheCops:** And it said that all of the victims were found at Junes in the electronics section

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** … H u h.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's weird…

 **EffTheCops:** Ikr?

 **EffTheCops:** That's why I gotta check it out

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I may have to look it up now, that's some cryptic shit right there

 **EffTheCops:** S e r i o u s l y

 **EffTheCops:** Welp, I better get reading then

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah… You may wanna get your mum to help you get through them, I wrote quite a bit…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh dude, that ain't a problem, my mum loves true crime stuff

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks for doing this, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No prob

 **EffTheCops:** You're the best

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Love ya bitch

Direct messaging between **PapaWolf** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_18:06PM_

**PapaWolf:** Hey Ren, how are you doing?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Heyyyyy Zenkichi, been a while

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I'm good, just got a fractured thumb. How about you?

 **PapaWolf:** …

 **PapaWolf:** I'm sorry, are you really glossing over the fractured thumb thing?!

 **PapaWolf:** Are you okay?! What happened?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's fine! Really, it's fine!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just a lil accident while helping my dad fix a fence

 **PapaWolf:** So, you haven't been getting into trouble? That's good

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, the last time I got into trouble, you tagged along. You have no right to lecture me.

 **PapaWolf:** … Yeah, that's fair, I guess.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Anyways, how are you? Didja need something? Ngl your message did kinda come outta nowhere

 **PapaWolf:** Oh, yep! Yeah! I'm fine!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ...Mmhm…

 **PapaWolf:** I've just got to tell you about something…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What's up?

 **PapaWolf:** So, uh, Akane was showing me her Phantom Thief streams and how she does it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Go on…

 **PapaWolf:** And after she finished, she was showing me the photos she has from the Shido calling card…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Right…

 **PapaWolf:** And uh… I may have accidentally blabbed about you being the phantom thieves…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I had a feeling that was where this was going

 **PapaWolf:** Sorry…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Eh, it's fine

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Apparently I'm not very good at keeping that secret

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Besides, Akane doesn't seem like she'd ever tell anyone about it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Don't worry about it

 **PapaWolf:** ...Really?

 **PapaWolf:** You're not annoyed?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nah

 **PapaWolf:** Huh

 **PapaWolf:** I thought you'd be pissed off

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I would be if you told one of your colleagues

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But this was just a lil comment to your daughter

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's cool

 **PapaWolf:** Well, that's a relief...

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How'd she react?

 **PapaWolf:** Well, after realising that she had been visited by the phantom thieves, made dinner with the phantom thieves, had a bath with some of the phantom thieves, did some homework with the phantom thieves, invited the phantom thieves into her room, and gushed about the phantom thieves to the phantom thieves…

 **PapaWolf:** She's rolling around on her bed while covering her bright red face with her hands and screaming

 **PapaWolf:** So, yeah, I think she's taken it well

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Completely understandable, have a nice day

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Have you told her that you became a phantom thief as well?

 **PapaWolf:** No, not yet

 **PapaWolf:** I feel like her head may explode if I dropped that bombshell on her now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Again, understandable

 **PapaWolf** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ARRJSRKSJRSJT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** OH MY GOD HER FACE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** SO RED

 **PapaWolf:** Yeah, she's a little embarrassed

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Trust me, I noticed

 **PapaWolf:** Well anyway, that's all I needed to tell you

 **PapaWolf:** I've gotta go make a start on dinner

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sure thing, it was great to hear from you

 **PapaWolf:** Yeah, you too

 **PapaWolf:** I'll talk to you again later

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hell yeah, talk to you later

Direct messaging between **MishiMoon** \- **PlsWatchHaikyuu**

_19:02PM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey, Shiho, could I ask a favour?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Sure thing, what's up?

 **MishiMoon:** An old injury's been giving me a few problems lately

 **MishiMoon:** Do you have any tips on how to soothe it?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I've actually got this exercise thing that I found online that's perfect for stuff like this!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Hang on, lemme find it!

 **MishiMoon:** Wow, thanks Shiho!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu** sent a link

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** That good?

 **MishiMoon:** Oh, that's exactly what I need!

 **MishiMoon:** Thanks, Shiho! You're the best!

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I know :3

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I hope this helps ease the pain

 **MishiMoon:** You're a treasure

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Same to you

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_21:17PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, Ren, how much do you actually know about the murder case?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Not a lot

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I was shielded from it when it happened and then I didn't really feel the need to learn about it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Why?

 _EffTheCops:_ 'Cause there's some shit I found through the articles and it's really fucking weird

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay?

 **EffTheCops:** Y'know I said that all the kidnapping victims were found at Junes?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah

 _EffTheCops:_ Do you know who the victims were?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No…

 **EffTheCops:** Well, you'll recognise them

 **EffTheCops:** Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Mitsuo Kubo, Naoto Shirogane, and Nanako Dojima

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hold up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I may have to question people again…

 **EffTheCops:** It's weird, ain't it?

 **EffTheCops:** These people you interviewed were victims

 **EffTheCops:** But they didn't mention it at all

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What makes it even weirder is the group

 **EffTheCops:** The group?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** There was a group of teenagers who always hung out at Junes throughout that year

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They were Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, and Naoto Shirogane…

 **EffTheCops:** Hold up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And the two main places you could find 'em in Junes were the food court and the electronics section…

 **EffTheCops:** Holy shit, this has gone way deeper than I was expecting

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I may have to investigate even more…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm intrigued now…

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah

 **EffTheCops:** I mean, I've already got more than enough info for my essay

 **EffTheCops:** But keep me posted, dude, I'm in this for the long haul now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh sure thing, there's no way I'd be able to keep it to myself

 **EffTheCops:** Can't believe we're stealing Goro's job from him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** fjjfkxfdkffkddfk

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You remember that rumour I told you about?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That a group of teenagers were the ones who solved the case?

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm actually starting to believe it now

 **EffTheCops:** Same dude same

**Featherman Feuds**

_22:43PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ANOTHER UPDATE!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** TUESDAY NIGHT NINE O'CLOCK

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** INTERVIEW WITH YUKARI TAKEBA

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FEATHER PINK HERSELF

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh, I can't wait!

 **ILivedBitch:** I dunno…

 **ILivedBitch:** I know what interviewers are like

 **ILivedBitch:** They'll probably pry into her private life instead of asking about the series…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh yeah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I hope they don't do that…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Let the woman have her privacy…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Oh, right… They'll probably focus on her engagement.

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, most likely

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wait what?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She got engaged to Mitsuru Kirijo about a week ago

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Really????

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, apparently they started dating in highschool

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** H u h

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What a cute couple

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ikr?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** You know, now that I think about it, I doubt that they'll pester her about the engagement

 **ILivedBitch:** ?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** 'Cause if they get too nosey, Mitsuru-san may execute them

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh yeah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Most likely

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh, that's a given

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_22:50PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yo, you done anything about adding Sophia and Zenkichi to the Thief chat?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit, I forgot to ask him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I spoke to Zenkichi earlier but forgot

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I've been looking for a way to contact Ichinose, but no luck so far

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Do you mind if I try again tomorrow? I'm so tired…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Fiiiiine…. Go sleep, pussy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You should sleep too y'know

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sleep is for the weak

**Phantom Idiots**

_03:00AM_

___ has added **Sophia** to the chat

 **Sophia:** Yo, Phantom Thieves.


	9. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all stop sending me anons on tumblr telling me to hurry up now?

**Phantom Idiots**

_06:30AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** hELLO?????????

 **Sophia:** Hello, Ren!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SGFXMXFKGKXKXFXGMFMXXFMXGMKXGFXXXGK

 **EffTheCops:** HOLD UP

 **BurnBabyBurn:** SOPHIA?!?!?!?!

 **Sophia:** It's me.

 **Sophia:** Hello, everyone!

 **Floof:** Oh! It's so lovely to see you!

 **Floof:** \\(^_^)/

 **KillerQueen:** What's all the fuss about?

 **PAINter:** It's rather early for the usual antics…

 **KillerQueen:** Oh!

 **PAINter:** How splendid!

 **Sophia:** Hello Haru, Makoto, Yusuke!

 **Sumirella:** I'm just starting my morning jog, what's happening?

 **ILivedBitch:** Do you guys really have to do this when I've only had three hours sleep?

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** Who is this?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro, Sumire, this is Sophia!

 **Sumirella:** It's nice to meet you!

 **ILivedBitch:** A pleasure.

 **Sophia:** Hello, Sumire! Hello, Goro! I've heard lots of lovely things about you! I hope we can be good friends!

 **Sumirella:** I'm sure we will be!

 **ILivedBitch:** Can I get back to you on that after I've had a little more sleep, please?

 **Sophia:** Did you not sleep well?

 **KillerQueen:** Still working on your report for college?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes…

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sick of rereading this stupid book...

 **ILivedBitch:** I need to rest…

 **ILivedBitch:** My throat hurts too…

 **EffTheCops:** You catching a cold or somethin?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** There has been one going around lately…

 **ILivedBitch:** I better fucking not

 **Sophia:** Warm drinks can often help people drift off to sleep faster. Also, warm milk with honey can help soothe sore throats, so I would recommend drinking some to help with both problems!

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Aaaaand the good friend of people strikes again!

 **PAINter:** Two birds with one stone, as they say.

 **Sumirella:** Wow! So helpful!

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll try just that…

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, Sophia.

 **Sophia:** Happy to help!

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I hope he feels better soon….

 **Floof:** I think he should feel better once he finishes that report and can relax

 **PAINter:** What exactly is that report?

 **Sumirella:** Seriously… He's been working on it for ages…

 **KillerQueen:** It's a book report for his literature course. Everyone has to write an analysis on the book they've been studying

 **EffTheCops:** Blegch

 **KillerQueen:** Trouble is, the literature professor is notoriously strict and keeps making everyone rewrite it.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh that sucks…

 **Floof:** I read some of the book when I tried to help him with it

 **Floof:** I've never read something so pretentious….

 **KillerQueen:** Seriously… You can tell the author was full of themself…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ugh… I'm guessing it's like one of those books that's considered a classic because it pushed the boundaries at the time it was written.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And then you read it and it's the most mind numbing bullshit you've ever read?

 **Floof:** Exactly like that!

 **KillerQueen:** It really is a god awful book…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey, so I've been trying figure something out

 **PAINter:** What's wrong?

 **Sumirella:** What's up?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sophie

 **Sophia:** ?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** How did you join the chat???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HEY YEAH

 **EffTheCops:** HOW THE FUCK

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OMG HOW DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT?!

 **Sophia:** ?

 **Sophia:** I just joined the group?

 **Floof:** But…

 **PAINter:** I thought…

 **KillerQueen:** But, only the moderators of chats like these can add people into them…

 **Sumirella:** And this chat only has one mod

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And I sure as shit didn't add her 'cause I was fast asleep when she joined.

 **Sophia:** Did I do something wrong?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No, not at all!

 **Floof:** We're just a little confused is all!

 **Sophia:** I see.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ggggnnnngghhhhhh

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Must

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Know

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** A.I's

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Secrets!!!!!!

 **EffTheCops:** Oh boy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She's off again

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Anyways!!!!!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Before Futaba's brain explodes

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Why don't you give yourself a nickname, Sophie????

 **Sophia:** Like Sophie???

 **KillerQueen:** Well… Kind of, but not quite.

 **PAINter:** We don't really use our code names on here.

 **Sumirella:** We generally call ourselves something cute or cool or funny

 **Floof:** Just something that fits us!

 **Sophia:** What fits me?

 **Sophia:** Hmmm…

 **Sophia:** I don't know…

 **EffTheCops:** It's cool, you don't gotta rush yourself or anything

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OOH

 **BurnBabyBurn:** How about Pandorable??????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You know, like, Pandora and Adorable????? Just smash them together????? That good?????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Very original, Ann

 **EffTheCops:** You get that from your insta account, little miss 'anndorable'?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh, can it, you two!

 **Floof:** I think it's lovely!

 **Sumirella:** It's cute!

 **Sophia:** Hmmm…

 **Sophia:** 'Pandorable'...

 **Sophia:** I like it!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** At least someone appreciates my nicknames!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** -3-

 **EffTheCops:** -_-''

 **BurnBabyBurn:** >:(

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Can y'all chill for two seconds????

 **PAINter:** Do be serious.

 **Sophia** changed her nickname to **Pandorable**

 **Pandorable:** I'm Pandorable!

 **KillerQueen:** I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself Sophia

 **EffTheCops:** Gotta go, mum's calling for somethin

 **EffTheCops:** Talk to ya later

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Byyyyeeeee

 **Floof:** Well, I'm going out later, so I need to take a shower and get ready

 **Floof:** I'll see you later!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** See you later!

 **KillerQueen:** I'll meet you at Shibuya Station

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Speaking of showers, that reminds me I need to wash my hair

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's greasy as hell and it's pissing me off

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, I'm gonna go make myself feel not gross

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Talk to you when I'm clean

 **PAINter:** Fair enough

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Go clean the mop on your head

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Rude…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **Pandorable**

_07:12AM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Hey, Sophia!

 **Pandorable:** Hello, Ann!

 **Pandorable:** Can I help you?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Soooo, us girls are having a day out and sleepover today

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You wanna join us???

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If we could somehow get you onto one of phones or something???

 **Pandorable:** I don't think that would work. I can only live in Ichinose's phone now.

 **Pandorable:** But, I do want to join…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hmmmmmm…..

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What about video chat???? Would that work?????

 **Pandorable:** I think that could work!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Great!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'll call you when we all meet up

 **BurnBabyBurn:** And let's not tell anyone…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Let's surprise them, shall we?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ;)

 **Pandorable:** ;)

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **WolfPupper**

_09:24AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Heyyo

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How you doing, Akane?

 **WolfPupper:** dfgdkkdgkgdglfglf

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Still processing it, huh?

 **WolfPupper:** Why didn't you say anything when I was gushing about the phantom thieves to you guys?!?!?!?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Because we have to keep our identities secret????

 **WolfPupper:** ..

 **WolfPupper:** Okay, fair

 **WolfPupper:** But I'm still embarrassed!!!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Understandable, have a nice day.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Has your dad told you that he's a phantom thief too yet?

 **WolfPupper:** HE WHAT?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll take that as a no

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **PapaWolf**

_09:28AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And good luck

 **PapaWolf:** What?

**Phantom Idiots**

_09:30AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys yesterday

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Akane knows we're the Phantom Thieves

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** What

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What!

 **PAINter:** What?

 **KillerQueen:** WHAT?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What?!?!

 **Floof:** What?!

 **Sumirella:** WHAT?!?!?!

 **Pandorable:** .

 **Pandorable:** What?!?!

 **Pandorable:** Like that?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** 10/10

 **Pandorable:** :)

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** But seriously, Ren EXBLAIN

 **EffTheCops:** You can't just leave us hanging like that!!!!

Direct messaging between **PapaWolf** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_10:21AM_

**PapaWolf:** Well

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** She handle it well?

 **PapaWolf:** If you can call screeching like a banshee, struggling to form sentences and interrogating me for almost an hour, then yeah, she handled it well.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ..h

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm sorry, but could you not use the word 'interrogate' please?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry, I know it's stupid

 **PapaWolf:** No, no, it's not stupid at all.

 **PapaWolf:** I'll keep it in mind, okay?

 **PapaWolf:** And if I mess up and use it, make sure you tell me, okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay

 **PapaWolf:** I've gotta go, 'cause I've been called to the office.

 **PapaWolf:** You alright?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Go do your job, old man

 **PapaWolf:** You kids are never gonna stop calling me that, are you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nope.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Get used to it, old man.

 **PapaWolf:** *sigh*

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Did you really just type out 'sigh'???

 **PapaWolf:** Oh, shut up!

**Phantom Idiots**

_13:46PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Ren, what the fuck?

 **EffTheCops:** He's awake!

 **ILivedBitch:** Can it.

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren.

 **ILivedBitch:** Explain.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wasn't me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Blame Zenkichi

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ohhhh, that makes sense

 **Floof:** As expected of the old man!

 **Sumirella:** STKSKTDFKLFFLTXKGKCGKG????

 **Sumirella:** Haru-senpai?!?!?!?!

 **KillerQueen:** It's a running joke, don't worry about it.

 **PAINter:** We all call him an old man, it's fine.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Apart from Zenkichi, who called himself a sexy middle aged man

 **BurnBabyBurn:** But, we don't talk about that…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah…

 **EffTheCops:** Didja hafta remind us????

 **Pandorable:** Zenkichi's an awesome old man

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Damn right he is!

 **ILivedBitch:** And just how do we know our identities are safe with this Akane????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Because she's a huge fan of the phantom thieves, her dad is a phantom thief and if you dare hurt her, you will perish by my hand.

 **PAINter:** She's just a sweet middle schooler. She doesn't pose a threat.

 **KillerQueen:** We'll be fine. She won't tell anyone.

 **Floof:** I trust Akane-chan!

 **ILivedBitch:** … Fine.

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll take your word for it.

 **Sumirella:** To be fair, that probably wasn't the most relaxing sentence to read after waking up

 **ILivedBitch:** It really wasn't.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Whoops…

 **ILivedBitch:** 'Whoops'?????

 **ILivedBitch:** Fucking 'whoops'???????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm sorry for giving you a heart attack…

 **ILivedBitch:** You fucking better be

 **Pandorable:** Is Goro always like this?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Only when someone annoys him or does something stupid.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Soooooooo, a lot.

 **Pandorable:** I see.

 **Pandorable:** Okay, I understand!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Aaaaaaanywayyyyyysssss

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Can you boys leave us alone now?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Seriously

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Trying to enjoy a girl's night here!!!

 **KillerQueen:** The nerve of some people…

 **Sumirella:** Wow, you're really getting into it, Senpai!

 **KillerQueen:** Well, it's the first time I've had a sleepover…

 **Floof:** Same with me, I'm so excited!!

 **Pandorable:** I can't wait to learn about sleepovers!

 **EffTheCops:** Seriously?!?!

 **PAINter:** I didn't hear anything about this?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That's 'cause you're not a girl.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Later

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **Pandorable** has gone offline

 **PAINter:** That's understandable.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Have fun, girls! <3

 **ILivedBitch:** I know Makoto and Haru have been busy lately, I hope this gives them a chance to relax.

 **EffTheCops:** True… Everyone needs a break rn…

**What's Better Than This? Guys Being Dudes**

_14:00PM_

**EffTheCops:** Since the girls are having a girls' night, should we plan some kinda guys' night????

 **MishiMoon:** Ohhh, so that's what they were all doing in Shibuya.

 **ILivedBitch:** No????

 **PAINter:** Why's that?

 **EffTheCops:** Why????

 **ILivedBitch:** Because Ren wouldn't be able to join us.

 **ILivedBitch:** Morons.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** -_-

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks for ditching me

 **EffTheCops:** Oh crap, I forgot about that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** OH THANKS

 **EffTheCops:** IT AIN'T LIKE THAT, DUDE

 **MishiMoon:** Okay, point taken

 **MishiMoon:** No guys' night

 **MishiMoon:** Yet, at least

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** -3-

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I feel really lonely now…

 **ILivedBitch:** Would you feel better if I video called you?

 **ILivedBitch:** I could use someone to talk to while I finish this report.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks, Goro!! :3

 **EffTheCops:** Aww, that's real sweet of you, Goro!

 **ILivedBitch:** Ryuji Sakamoto, I will end you.

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, yeah, you've told me several times

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **MishiMoon:** Well, we can't exactly have a guys' night

 **MishiMoon:** But, I won some money from that lottery by Shibuya Station.

 **MishiMoon:** You guys wanna get something to eat?

 **MishiMoon:** My treat.

 **PAINter:** That would be wonderful, thank you.

 **PAINter:** I've been painting for the past few hours and it seems I've forgotten to eat again.

 **EffTheCops:** Sounds great, dude! I'm in!

 **EffTheCops:** Damn, Yusuke… You gotta eat!

 **PAINter:** I lose track of time…

 **MishiMoon:** You could set reminders on your phone to take breaks? Y'know stretch, get a snack, get a drink, go to the bathroom. That way you won't overwork yourself.

 **PAINter:** ...Huh.

 **PAINter:** That never occurred to me.

 **PAINter:** Thank you for the suggestion.

 **MishiMoon:** No problem.

 **MishiMoon:** Meet you guys by Buchiko?

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah!

 **PAINter:** On my way.

**Phantom Idiots**

_15:37PM_

**ILivedBitch** sent an image

 **ILivedBitch:** EAT SHIT, PROFESSOR

 **PAINter:** Is it really necessary to flip off your essay?

 **ILivedBitch:** YES

 **PAINter:** Alright then

 **EffTheCops:** Congrats on the freedom, dude

 **ILivedBitch:** THANK YOU

 **ILivedBitch:** IF THAT OLD COOT MAKES ME REWRITE AGAIN I AM GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro no, bad Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** SHUT UP LET ME HAVE THIS

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Aight

 **EffTheCops:** Go do somethin fun now

 **EffTheCops:** We're at the diner with Mishima, wanna join?

 **ILivedBitch:** God, yes please…

 **ILivedBitch:** I need food…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But damn, Haru wasn't kidding when she called the book pretentious…

 **ILivedBitch:** Ugh….

 **EffTheCops:** ??

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro read some parts to me while he was analysing them

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Holy shit the main character is the worst

 **PAINter:** How so?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro, show 'em THAT scene…

 **ILivedBitch:** But, of course

 **EffTheCops:** The fact that you know exactly what scene he means is making me nervous

 **PAINter:** Likewise…

 **ILivedBitch:** "There she layed, looking like a delicate porcelain doll as she slept. Her ivory skin glistening in the moonlight, her hair billowing gently in the midnight breeze. Her lips were seductively pursed as she daintily breathed. Her nightgown, slightly see-through, displayed every curve of her intoxicating body. Just the sight of her was enough to drive me mad. No one else can have her. I am her white knight. I will watch over my sleeping beauty until the day I stop breathing. No one can steal her from me. She is mine, and only mine."

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Context - this creepy bastard snuck onto the poor woman's balcony in the middle of the night and watched her sleep to 'protect' her because he's convinced another man wants to 'steal' her from him… Even though they are not in a relationship

 **EffTheCops:** What in the actual goddamn hell did I just read?

 **ILivedBitch:** That's not called being a white knight. That's called being a stalker. Get some help.

 **PAINter:** Oh, I hate it.

 **PAINter:** Burn it, please.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Reading it again is making me wanna bleach my eyeballs

 **EffTheCops:** Fuckin same, dude

 **PAINter:** How on earth can someone be seductive when they're asleep????

 **ILivedBitch:** Because the protagonist is a creepy piece of shit and I hate that he doesn't die at the end!!!!

 **ILivedBitch:** God I hate this fucking book!!!!

 **ILivedBitch:** The moment I finish this course, I am ripping this book to fucking shreds

 **PAINter:** I'll gladly help

 **EffTheCops:** Saaaame, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Save some for me, I need to vent my hatred

 **EffTheCops:** SRSRJJRSDTJDTKIDT

 **EffTheCops:** I JUST SHOWED THAT SCENE TO MISHIMA AND HE ACTUALLY FUCKING SHIVERED FROM CRINGING SO MUCH

 **ILivedBitch:** Completely understandable

 **PAINter:** It's incredible how reading one thing could ruin my mood…

 **ILivedBitch:** Now, do you understand why I've been so pissy the past couple of months???

 **EffTheCops:** Oh yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Y u p

 **PAINter:** Definitely

Direct messaging between **Pandorable** \- **ILivedBitch**

_16:48PM_

**Pandorable:** Hello, Goro. Can we be friends?

 **ILivedBitch:** Excuse me?

 **Pandorable:** When I asked this morning, you requested that I let you get back to me on it after you got some more sleep.

 **Pandorable:** So, can I be your friend?

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't be so silly

 **ILivedBitch:** You don't need to ask like that

 **Pandorable:** Really?

 **ILivedBitch:** Really.

 **Pandorable:** But, I was told that you find it difficult to trust people you don't know…

 **ILivedBitch:** Well… That's true, but I'm getting help for my problems and I'm starting to open up.

 **ILivedBitch:** Besides, everyone else likes and trusts you. That's enough of a reason for me.

 **Pandorable:** Thank you very much!

 **Pandorable:** I look forward to getting to know you better!

 **ILivedBitch:** Likewise. And I hope you can get along with Sumire as well.

 **Pandorable:** I am!

 **Pandorable** sent an image

 **Pandorable:** We're red head twins!

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm glad to see you girls are having fun.

 **Pandorable:** Everyone's so nice and fun to be around!

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll let you get back to your party then.

 **ILivedBitch:** Talk to you later, Sophia

 **Pandorable:** Talk to you later, Goro!

Direct messaging between **CoffeeDad** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_17:30PM_

**CoffeeDad:** Hey Futaba, I forgot to ask earlier but what's going on tomorrow?

 **CoffeeDad:** Are you getting the train back or do you need me to come pick you up?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm gonna get the train back with Sumi. I said I'd show her that new set up in my room, if that's okay?

 **CoffeeDad:** Yeah, that's fine.

 **CoffeeDad:** Any ideas what time you'll be back?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Probably around half one? Two?

 **CoffeeDad:** Alright, so I should make some lunch for when you get back?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That would be great!

 **CoffeeDad:** Alright then, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** See you tomorrow, dad!

**Phantom Idiots**

_19:06PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's not a game

 **EffTheCops:** What isn't?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not a robot

 **PAINter:** We are well aware of that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** A.I challenging you

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, what is happening?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not a phantom

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm in your face and I'm here to see it through

 **EffTheCops:** Wait, this sounds familiar

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Right before your eyes

 **PAINter:** I was just thinking the same thing…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Watch us multiply

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Come to claim the right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Your heart

 **ILivedBitch:** I know these words from somewhere

 **ILivedBitch:** Where the fuck have I heard them?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And as your crippled brain

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Tries to fight in vain

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Your empire will fall

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Apart

 **EffTheCops:** OH WAIT I'VE GOT IT

 **PAINter:** Oh?

 **ILivedBitch:** Please share, I can't remember and it's pissing me off

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So you know that we're out there

 **EffTheCops:** SO YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE OUT THERE

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Swatting lies in the making

 **EffTheCops:** SWATTING LIES IN THE MAKING

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Can't move fast without taking

 **ILivedBitch:** Ohhh

 **EffTheCops:** CAN'T MOVE FAST WITHOUT TAKING

 **PAINter:** Oh, I recognise it now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Can't hold on or life won't change

 **EffTheCops:** CAN'T HOLD ON OR LIFE WON'T CHANGE

 **ILivedBitch:** "Can't hold on or life won't change" right?

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah! Love that song!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And our voices ring out, yeah

 **PAINter:** He's still going?

 **EffTheCops:** You're still going, dude?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Took the mask off to be free

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fought it out in the debris

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Now we know that life will change

 **ILivedBitch:** Hey, Ren? What's with the sudden karaoke session?

 **ILivedBitch:** Over text?

 **PAINter:** It is rather strange to say the least

 **EffTheCops:** Henlo?

 **EffTheCops:** You still there, dude?

**ILivedBitch: @AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hewwo?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wait wtf?

 **EffTheCops:** Oh fuck, Futaba's corrupted him…

 **ILivedBitch:** Please don't say that ever again

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** OH

 **PAINter:** Is something the matter?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry about that flood

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Uh, I put some music on while I'm tidying my room and my phone's microphone picked it up

 **EffTheCops:** OH SO IT WAS YOUR STEREO?!?!?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Y u p

 **ILivedBitch:** But, you have to press the microphone button to make it record?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm gonna give you one guess of how it happened

 **PAINter:** Did Morgana sit on your phone again?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ding ding ding!! We have a winner!

 **EffTheCops:** ZDJSRDTKDGKKDGKDGKGX

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, my room ain't gonna clean itself

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, uh, Imma just put my phone in a drawer so it doesn't do that again…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Laters

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **PAINter:** Well, that was something

 **ILivedBitch:** I want to listen to that song now…

 **EffTheCops:** Dude, saaame

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **KillerQueen**

_22:02PM_

**Floof:** Mako-chan, I've had an idea

 **KillerQueen:** Can I ask why you're texting me when we're sat right next to each other?

 **Floof:** Because it's about Ren's surprise and we're keeping secret from everyone here.

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, okay.

 **KillerQueen:** So, what's this idea?

 **Floof:** Do you think we should invite Zenkichi and Akane-chan as well?

 **Floof:** It's just that Sophia joining the group chat got me thinking.

 **Floof:** And I think it would be nice if the whole group could meet up in one place.

 **KillerQueen:** I see your point.

 **KillerQueen:** It would be nice, especially since not everyone has met each other.

 **KillerQueen:** And I know damn well that Ren would be over the moon to see everyone.

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah, I think it's worth a shot asking him.

 **KillerQueen:** Although, let's do it tomorrow when we're back home.

 **Floof:** Good idea!

 **Floof:** I wanna enjoy myself for now!

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_02:13AM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, I finished my essay about the Inaba Fog murders

 **EffTheCops:** Could ya read through it for me?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's two in the fucking morning…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Send it over

 **EffTheCops:** Wait, you sure?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yea

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm not gonna leave you hanging

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Send me the link, I'll check it

 **EffTheCops** sent a link

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, dude

 **EffTheCops:** And sorry, I didn't realise how late it was

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's cool

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean it's not like we've got school tomorrow

 **EffTheCops:** Fair

_02:46AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Finished

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Holy shit, dude, this is incredible

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're gonna do great with this

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Literally, the only problems I found were with spelling and grammar

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But, you finished it at two in the morning, so that's kinda expected

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, man! That's great to hear!

 **EffTheCops:** I can't wait to see the look on Ushimaru's face when he sees that I have sources from people actually involved in the incident!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Try and take a pic and send it to me 'cause holy fuck I need to see that

 **EffTheCops:** Sure thing!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Holy shit, I'm so tired…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh shit right yeah we should probably go to bed now…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah… Mona's glaring at me…

 **EffTheCops:** fsjfjsfkdkts

 **EffTheCops:** Love ya, dude

 **EffTheCops:** 'Night

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Love you too, man

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sleep well


	10. Love Ya Bitch

**Phantom Idiots**

_04:45AM_

**ILivedBitch:** God I regret agreeing to taking the opening shift…

 **KillerQueen:** Where do you have a part time job again?

 **ILivedBitch:** The Shibuya branch of Cloud Nine Coffee

 **Floof:** Oh, you're a barista?

 **ILivedBitch:** Unfortunately…

 **ILivedBitch:** It's not a dream job but I need money…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Understandable have a nice day

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Gotta get that bread

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh fuck I'm gonna have to unload the bread delivery today….

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry…

 **KillerQueen:** Hang in there…

 **KillerQueen:** Opening shift is the worst…

 **Floof:** Just make sure you take a nap when you finish your shift, okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Will do…

 **ILivedBitch:** Although, I have to wonder

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, why the hell are you awake this early?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Eh, no reason

 **Floof:** Have a bad dream?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Nah I'm fine

 **KillerQueen:** A random bout of insomnia?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** For once, nope

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I bet he's playing Mystic Messenger lol

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** ...Seriously?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Zen's hot, okay???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Eh, Yoosung's better

 **KillerQueen:** Really?

 **Floof:** I've never played it but it looks cute!

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't really know anything about it so no comment

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Although, is it just me or does 707 look like Ren with red hair?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **KillerQueen:** I guess so?

 **Floof:** They both have really fluffy hair!

 **ILivedBitch:** Again, can't comment

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Brb I'm gonna go dye my hair red

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Noice

 **ILivedBitch:** I wouldn't if I were you…

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **BraveVesperia**

_04:55AM_

**KillerQueen:** Just a quick heads up, Ren's trying to dye his hair bright red

 **BraveVesperia:** ..

 **BraveVesperia:** Thank you for the heads up

**Phantom Idiots**

_04:58AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has come online

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Which one of you motherfuckers snitched on me to my mum????

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** lol

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Get rekt

**Phantom Idiots**

_08:47AM_

**EffTheCops:** How the hell did you guys function at that ungodly time????

 **KillerQueen:** You get used to it after a while

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hot anime boys

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Testify

 **BurnBabyBurn:** The fact that you were talking about Mystic Messenger and didn't mention Jaehee at all is blasphemy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Damn you right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry lesbian overlord

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You are forgiven

 **Sumirella:** Honestly, I'm just surprised that 707 isn't Futaba's favourite

 **EffTheCops:** Hey yeah isn't he just a huge memer???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah but Yoosung is babey

 **Sumirella:** Fair fair

 **Pandorable:** I've researched this game.

 **Pandorable:** How do you decide your favourite characters?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Mostly their personalities

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah personalities

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Although their designs help too

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't weak for a pretty boy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Big mood

 **Floof:** Explains why you're always hanging around Yusuke and Goro!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wh

 **PAINter:** You called?

 **EffTheCops:** Hey, what about me?!

 **KillerQueen:** What about you?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** OOF

 **EffTheCops:** I ain't letting you decide that, you're a lesbian

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I think Ryuji's pretty…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's got nice eyes

 **EffTheCops:** See?!

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks bro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What? I'm just telling the truth

 **PAINter:** I'm rather confused by this conversation…

 **Pandorable:** We were discussing a mobile phone dating sim game

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yup, we were talking about pretty anime boys

 **Sumirella:** And then the subject changed to real life pretty boys

 **PAINter:** And I am one of these real life pretty boys?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeh

 **PAINter:** Well then

 **PAINter:** Thank you for the compliment

 **Pandorable:** Question

 **Pandorable:** How do you decide who is attractive and who isn't?

 **EffTheCops:** You don't really????

 **EffTheCops:** Everyone has different standards

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, it's all about personal preference

 **Pandorable:** Oh, I see

 **Pandorable:** So, is that another part of the heart?

 **KillerQueen:** Pretty much, yeah

 **Floof:** Yep! It's all about who makes you happy!

 **Sumirella:** What about you, Sophia?

 **Pandorable:** Hm?

 **PAINter:** Is there anyone you find aesthetically pleasing?

 **Pandorable:** Hmmm…

 **Pandorable:** I think all of you are very pretty

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Awwwww!!!!

 **Floof:** You're so sweet, Sophia!!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're very pretty too

 **Pandorable:** Thank you!

 **Pandorable:** ^_^

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_09:05AM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo dude

 **EffTheCops:** I just

 **EffTheCops:** I just wanted to say thanks

 **EffTheCops:** Y'know for sticking up for me when everyone was roasting me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's no problem

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't think it bothered you all that much

 **EffTheCops:** It didn't it was just a stupid joke

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It bothers me tho

 **EffTheCops:** ?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** There's friendly, playful teasing and then there's just being jackasses

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And whenever it comes to you, they always seem to cross that line and I'm sick of it

 **EffTheCops:** It really ain't a big deal dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It is!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You've really gotta give yourself some self worth, Ryuji!

 **EffTheCops:** Wha?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You always put everyone else before you and you never stand up for yourself whenever it's from one of your friends

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean you let the track team beat the shit outta you when you didn't do anything wrong

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That was all Kamoshida and Yamauchi's doing but you shouldered all the blame

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That ain't good, Ryuji

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You deserve better

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So stop letting everyone walk all over you and stand up for yourself when they start insulting you, okay?

 **EffTheCops:** r

 **EffTheCops:** right

 **EffTheCops:** Okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm always here for you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry I gotta go

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Gotta go up the shop and get some detergent for mum

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Talk to you later dude

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah

 **EffTheCops:** Right

 **EffTheCops:** Bye

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **ILivedBitch**

_10:00AM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Y'know, I've just realised something

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ren's favourite MysMe character is Zen, who is gorgeous, constantly flirting with the MC and a little bit narcissistic…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sounds familiar, huh?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Maybe you do have a shot with him :3c

 **ILivedBitch:** Ann.

 **ILivedBitch:** I woke up at four in the morning.

 **ILivedBitch:** I spent two whole hours unpacking giant bags of bread, tea bags and coffee beans.

 **ILivedBitch:** I've been dealing with annoying customers since half six.

 **ILivedBitch:** I spent forty five minutes trying to deal with a woman who complained that her milk tea had milk in it.

 **ILivedBitch:** Do you really think I am in the mood for your stupid jokes right now?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** …

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Alright damn

 **BurnBabyBurn:** When's your shift finish?

 **ILivedBitch:** Noon

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You wanna meet up with us girls and try out that new milkshake place in Kichijoji?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes please…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hang in there, babe

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll try…

Direct messaging between **MishiMoon** \- **PAINter**

_11:03AM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey, Kitagawa-kun?

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry for the random message but I found these in my bag

 **MishiMoon** sent an image

 **PAINter:** My new paintbrushes!

 **PAINter:** I was searching for them all evening!

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry I didn't notice sooner

 **MishiMoon:** Do you wanna meet up so I can give them back?

 **PAINter:** That would be great, thank you.

 **MishiMoon:** Have you eaten yet?

 **PAINter:** No, I haven't.

 **MishiMoon:** .

 **MishiMoon:** Wanna get some lunch at the beef bowl shop on Central Street?

 **MishiMoon:** My treat.

 **PAINter:** Are you sure?

 **MishiMoon:** Yeah, I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't

 **PAINter:** Well then, thank you

 **PAINter:** That would be lovely

 **MishiMoon:** See you in half an hour?

 **PAINter:** Very well

 **PAINter:** See you then

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_13:37PM_

**EffTheCops:** You really think I have nice eyes???

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hell yeah, dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** They're a really soothing colour

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Remind me of a nice cup of cocoa

 **EffTheCops:** Ha

 **EffTheCops:** That's cool

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, dude!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Love ya, bitch

 **EffTheCops:** You got nice eyes too

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** For real?

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, dude

 **EffTheCops:** They look like black pearls

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Damn, dude, you really know how to make a guy swoon.

 **EffTheCops:** Toldja I have game

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I honest to god don't know why you don't have a girlfriend yet…

 **EffTheCops:** .

 **EffTheCops:** Thanks, dude

 **EffTheCops:** That's real sweet of you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I am sweet

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's my specialty

 **EffTheCops:** No, your specialty is being gay and extra

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You right you right

**Feathermen Feuds**

_16:21PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yo, Hifumi, I've been thinking about what you told us at the sleepover and wondered if you want us to help you out with your lil crush???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I've got a few ideas but Sumi said they were "huge invasions of privacy"

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Futaba!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hifumi's got a crush on someone?

 **ILivedBitch:** Now I'm intrigued

 **ILivedBitch:** Spill the tea, as Ren says

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SHIT

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** WRONG CHAT

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I AM SO SORRY, HIFUMI

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I MEANT TO POST THAT IN THE GIRL'S CHAT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If you want me to forget what I just read, I will

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't pry.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** No…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** No, it's fine

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I trust you two

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** You don't blab about stuff like this

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I pride myself on respecting people's privacy

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh whoop de doo

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We get it, you're a good lil boi

 **ILivedBitch:** You literally just told us that Hifumi has a crush on someone

 **ILivedBitch:** You really think you're in a position to say that?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Get rekt gremlin

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Eat shit, twinks

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Uh guys?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry about that…

 **ILivedBitch:** We were a little distracted by a certain goblin

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I noticed

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, who is it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is it anyone we can help with?

 **ILivedBitch:** If you want us to, of course

 **ILivedBitch:** We don't wanna pry

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Well, I'm still kind of figuring things out

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do anything yet

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** But if I gain the courage, I would love for you to help

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Especially you, Ren

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oho?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I am Intrigued…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Tell em tell em tell em!!!

 **ILivedBitch:** Can it, gremlin

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** -3-

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** So, um

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** The person I like

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's um…

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's Ryuji…

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Really?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry if that came across as rude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I just didn't expect that at all

 **ILivedBitch:** Neither did I

 **ILivedBitch:** Although… Considering your personalities and interests…

 **ILivedBitch:** I can kinda see it???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I know, right???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We all felt the same!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** He's just really sweet and likes all the same series as me and he doesn't think I'm weird when I go into Shogi Mode…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, that makes sense

 **ILivedBitch:** He is rather open minded

 **ILivedBitch:** It is pretty refreshing seeing someone not ridicule you for your eccentricities

 **ILivedBitch:** It makes me feel less stabby

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Progress…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I mean, I get what Hifumi means

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ryuji's one of the people who makes me feel at ease when it comes to my interests

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Like, he encourages me to infodump to him

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's great

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Plus, if you end up with him, I know you'll be alright

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ryuji chugs his respect women juice every morning for breakfast

 **ILivedBitch:** True, very true.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Remember when he sucker punched Sugimura when he told Haru that chubby thighs weren't attractive?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh that was beautiful

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** He what?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, managed to cut the inside of the asshole's cheek

 **ILivedBitch:** Damn, I wish I was there…

 **ILivedBitch:** I would've helped

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've got a photo, if you're interested

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh my god, send it now

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent an image

 **ILivedBitch:** DYKDTKDGKDGKDGKDGLDGKDGLDTKDGKDGKKGD

 **ILivedBitch:** IT'S BEAUTIFUL

 **ILivedBitch:** LOOK AT THAT SWOLLEN CHEEK

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh shit we got off topic again

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Anyways, we will support you 100% Hifumi

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Although, if you hurt Ryuji, I will make you regret it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And vice versa obviously

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Understandably

 **ILivedBitch:** Do you really think Hifumi would do that?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Do you really think Ryuji would do that?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I dunno, people can be two faced

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I have trust issues

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I should probably go to therapy

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Trying to find a good one atm

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay that's fair

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** That happens when the world fucks you over I guess

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Again, completely understandable

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I made the conversation depressing again

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Whoopsies

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Later

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Is he okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** He'll be fine

 **ILivedBitch:** Just give him half an hour to scream into his pillow and he'll be fine

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh mood

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Relatable

Direct messaging between **BurnBabyBurn** \- **PlsWatchHaikyuu**

_17:00PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** It's only been three hours and I already miss you sooo much <3 <3 <3 <3

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Haha lame

 **BurnBabyBurn:** .

 **BurnBabyBurn:** B a b e

Direct messaging between **WolfPupper** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_18:53PM_

**WolfPupper:** Hey, Amamiya-senpai, could I ask a favour?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I keep telling ya, Ren's fine

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I always call your dad Old Man

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You really think I care about being formal?

 **WolfPupper:** Fair enough

 **WolfPupper:** Thanks, Ren-senpai

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good enough

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What's up?

 **WolfPupper:** You're good at literature, right?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yup. One of the only subjects I'm good at.

 **WolfPupper:** Could you help me with some homework please?

 **WolfPupper:** I need to analyse a chapter in this book we're studying but I don't understand the themes we're focusing on at all…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Been there.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You wanna video chat?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It might help to see and hear what we're doing

 **WolfPupper:** Oh, that's great! Thanks so much!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No problemo

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard**

_19:59PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo, you read the new chapter of Demon Blade?!?!

 **EffTheCops:** It was insane!!!!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's out already?!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's a day early?!

 **EffTheCops:** IKR?!?!?!

 **EffTheCops:** Read it read it read it!!!!

 **EffTheCops:** I need to scream with someone!!!!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Where can I read it?!

 **EffTheCops** sent a link

 **EffTheCops:** ENJOY

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** THANK YOU

_20:10PM_

**YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** WHY CAN'T MUKURO JUST DIE ALREADY?!

 **EffTheCops:** IKR?!?!?!

 **EffTheCops:** LIKE DAMN HE'S EVEN FUCKING UP EVERYONE'S LIVES ON HIS DEATHBED

 **EffTheCops:** I HATE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** SERIOUSLY

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** OH GOD WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!

 **EffTheCops:** OH CRAP HOW'S TOUICHIROU GONNA REACT?!

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** IT'S GONNA HURT

 **EffTheCops:** MY THUMBS ARE HURTING FROM TYPING SO HARD

 **EffTheCops:** DO YA WANNA TALK ON THE PHONE INSTEAD?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** YES THAT WOULD BE EASIER

 **EffTheCops:** K GIMME A MINUTE

**Personal Computer Helpdesk (Courtesy Of Futaba Sakura)**

_20:37PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has added Pandorable to the chat

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ain't got anything to say

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Just thought an AI would be a pretty good help whenever technology fucks up

 **Sumirella:** Very good idea

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, that'll be real helpful

 **Pandorable:** I'll do my best to be helpful to all of you!

 **MishiMoon:** Wait I'm sorry what?

 **MishiMoon:** AI????

 **Pandorable:** Hello! My name is Sophia! I am an AI and a good friend of humanity!

 **MishiMoon:** Holy crap???????!

 **MishiMoon:** How advanced is this AI???? It's incredible!!!!!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Calm your tits

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'll explain everything on the phone so you don't end up asking her intrusive questions

 **MishiMoon:** Good call good call…

 **MishiMoon:** Um

 **MishiMoon:** It's nice to meet you, Sophia!

 **Pandorable:** It's nice to meet you too!

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **PapaWolf**

_21:28PM_

**Floof:** Hello, Zenkichi!

 **PapaWolf:** Oh hey, Okumura

 **PapaWolf:** Can I help you with something?

 **Floof:** To keep it brief

 **Floof:** We're planning a surprise for Ren

 **Floof:** A friend of ours will drive down to Inaba and pick him up

 **Floof:** We'll all meet up at Leblanc and surprise everyone else and Ren will stay in Tokyo for a couple of weeks

 **Floof:** And we wondered if you and Akane-chan would like to come down to Tokyo as well?

 **PapaWolf:** First of all, great idea

 **PapaWolf:** Second of all, I would love to

 **PapaWolf:** I should be able to, I've got a whole bunch of vacation days to use up.

 **PapaWolf:** Let me see if Akane can free up some time

 **Floof:** Okay!

 **PapaWolf:** Yeah, she's free!

 **PapaWolf:** We look forward to seeing all of you again!

 **Floof:** That's great!

 **Floof:** I'm glad to hear it!

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **AceAttorney**

_22:11PM_

**KillerQueen:** Hey sis, really random but do you have any medicine for heartburn?

 **KillerQueen:** I went out for lunch today and I've had really bad indigestion ever since…

 **AceAttorney:** Yeah, I've actually got some in my bag right now

 **AceAttorney:** You want me to come over and drop it off? I'm in the car already, was told to drop some things off to Akechi

 **AceAttorney:** Don't worry, I'm using voice to text.

 **KillerQueen:** That's good, and yeah, please, it really hurts…

 **KillerQueen:** What exactly are these things that Goro needs?

 **AceAttorney:** I don't know. All I know is that it's some documents from a case that were only discovered a few days ago. Apparently he needs to read through them.

 **KillerQueen:** Even though he doesn't do detective work anymore?

 **AceAttorney:** I'm not sure why, the detectives working on it just said that it's something he needs to see.

 **KillerQueen:** Weird…

 **AceAttorney:** Yeah… Anyway, I'll be there in about five minutes. Would you mind making me a coffee? I really need a drink.

 **KillerQueen:** Sure thing. See you in five minutes.

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_00:15AM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey, Ren

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** I've just seen some stuff and I'm a bit

 **ILivedBitch:** I dunno

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm not sure what to think

 **ILivedBitch:** I just need someone to talk to

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wow

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It takes a lot to leave you speechless

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What's up?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll help anyway I can.

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't know if you can help

 **ILivedBitch:** I just need someone to give me hand arranging my thoughts

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sure thing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll do what I can

 **ILivedBitch:** So

 **ILivedBitch:** You remember the Shido case

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Obviously

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll never be able to forget that bald ass son of a bitch

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah

 **ILivedBitch:** Anyway

 **ILivedBitch:** The people who are in charge of the case sent me some documents they found from a raid they performed a week ago

 **ILivedBitch:** I've been reading through them

 **ILivedBitch:** And found something unexpected

 **ILivedBitch:** Two documents in particular

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is that what has you all shaken up?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Alright

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What is it?

 **ILivedBitch** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** W

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wait

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If that's right

 **ILivedBitch:** It is

 **ILivedBitch:** Those documents were going to be destroyed by Shido's lackeys

 **ILivedBitch:** He wanted to hide this information

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's proof in itself…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wouldn't that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wouldn't that mean that you and Futaba are siblings?


	11. Never Ask Me For Anything Again

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_00:30AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't???? Understand????

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't either

 **ILivedBitch:** I've no idea how to process this

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shido was a piece of shit

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We knew this already

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He did that to both your mother and Wakaba-san?

 **ILivedBitch:** It seems so yes

 **ILivedBitch:** But I

 **ILivedBitch:** I mean

 **ILivedBitch:** I didn't have any family

 **ILivedBitch:** And now I learn that I have a half sister

 **ILivedBitch:** And that I've known her for a year now

 **ILivedBitch:** And I

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, I killed her mother

 **ILivedBitch:** I killed my own sister's mother

 **ILivedBitch:** What

 **ILivedBitch:** What am I supposed to do about that?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** I can't breathe

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren, my vision's gone wwirf

 **ILivedBitch:** I csn badeky ser mt phinr

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro, calm down

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're having a panic attack

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You've helped me through mine plenty of times before.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Take a breath, okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** ok

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What do you see?

 **ILivedBitch:** My TV and my phone and my coffee table and my drink

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What do you hear?

 **ILivedBitch:** My dvd on the TV and a couple arguing outside

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What do you smell?

 **ILivedBitch:** Coffee and air freshener

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What do you taste?

 **ILivedBitch:** Coffee and the sushi I had for dinner

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And what can you feel?

 **ILivedBitch:** The really itchy label on my pyjamas

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Are you feeling better now?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you, Ren…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Now, listen to me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What happened wasn't your fault

 **ILivedBitch:** But

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Listen to me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You didn't have anyone to teach you how to use your powers

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shido didn't tell you what would happen if you killed the shadow

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He knew what would happen and kept that from you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And you didn't kill her

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes, you triggered a mental shutdown but you didn't kill her

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The car killed her

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Should you have asked more questions about the whole cognitive psience and palaces thing and stuff? Absolutely.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But you were 15. A child. Of course you were going to take the adult's word for it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You've made some pretty shitty decisions all throughout your life, I'm not gonna lie and I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. You fucked up big time.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But you are not to blame for this.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's on Shido.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Understand?

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** But

 **ILivedBitch:** Futaba still went through hell because of me

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm never going to be able to fix that

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Did you know about the plan to pin Wakaba's death on her?

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Shido's lackeys forged a suicide note from Wakaba that pinned all the blame of her death onto Futaba.

 **ILivedBitch:** They

 **ILivedBitch:** They what?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The reason Futaba was so messed up was because she thought that she had killed her own mother

 **ILivedBitch:** But.

 **ILivedBitch:** She didn't do anything!

 **ILivedBitch:** It was me!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So you didn't know

 **ILivedBitch:** No I didn't!

 **ILivedBitch:** What the fuck

 **ILivedBitch:** What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I think the best thing to do right now would be to get some sleep, think it over and then talk to Futaba.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And ngl, I think this is something else you're gonna need to work through

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I know you just barely tolerate him, I think you should have a session with Takuto about this

 **ILivedBitch:** What.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I know, but he's pretty much the only therapist you'll find that will understand this whole cognitive psience thing…

 **ILivedBitch:** … I guess…

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll contact him tomorrow…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good to hear

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Get some rest, okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, okay…

 **ILivedBitch:** Good night, Ren

 **ILivedBitch:** And thank you

 **ILivedBitch:** So much

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You don't need to thank me for anything

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sleep well

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** (◡ ω ◡)

**Phantom Idiots**

_07:03AM_

**EffTheCops:** I'm so fucking done with waking up early every day

 **EffTheCops:** I don't wanna do this shit for the rest of my life…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Mood

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh mood

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Big same

 **KillerQueen:** No one likes getting up early, Ryuji

 **KillerQueen:** You just have to deal with it

 **Floof:** Unfortunately…

 **Floof:** My pillows are so soft, I never want to leave them!! (*´ω｀*)

 **PAINter:** I've never really thought about it.

 **PAINter:** I tend to focus more on eating than sleeping.

 **Sumirella:** I personally quite like waking up early

 **Sumirella:** I like watching the sunrise while drinking a nice warm cup of tea and then going for a jog

 **Sumirella:** It's a cleansing experience and a perfect start to the day for me!

 **PAINter:** That does sound rather remarkable… I must try it sometime!

 **KillerQueen:** It is lovely, plus you can fit in some extra studying when you wake up that early

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …

 **EffTheCops:** Ugh…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Howwww

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Y'all ain't human…

 **Pandorable:** I don't have the need to sleep, but I can't help but worry about all of you…

 **Pandorable:** Are you all getting enough sleep?

 **Pandorable:** It's said that the recommended amount is 7-8 hours a night

 **Pandorable:** Do all of you get this?

 **KillerQueen:** Yes, I'm perfectly fine

 **Floof:** I try to keep my sleep schedule regular!

 **Sumirella:** I'm always careful to get the right amount of sleep for my training regiments!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean… I have random bouts of insomnia… but other than that, I'm fine…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** If anything, I think I sleep too much…

 **EffTheCops:** Uhhhhhhhh, most of the time yeah????

 **Pandorable:** You stay up to play games, don't you, Ryuji?

 **EffTheCops:** .

 **EffTheCops:** No?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** fnaajjaffnjqttjq

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Called out

 **EffTheCops:** Shaddup…

 **EffTheCops:** Well, hey, if you wanna talk fucked up sleep schedules, what about Futaba?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey

 **Sumirella:** Low hanging fruit

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** True…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HEY!

 **KillerQueen:** Futaba, do you even know your average bedtime?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** …

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Um…

 **Floof:** You really should try to get more sleep, Futaba…

 **Floof:** Those bags under your eyes worry me… .(´；ω；｀)

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Well hey what about Inari?!?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He barely sleeps either!!

 **PAINter:** I don't decide when inspiration strikes.

 **KillerQueen:** Even so, you need to sleep.

 **PAINter:** No.

 **KillerQueen:** Yusuke…

 **PAINter** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** FAJAFJTJAATJATJATJTAAYGTAATJATJTAJ??????????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** DID HE JUST RUN AWAY?!?!?!

 **KillerQueen:** Wh-?

 **Floof:** Oh! Bye then, Yusuke!

 **EffTheCops:** AGHSTHSTHSTHSTJSYHWHHWGJWTJWYJ

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** RUN YUSUKE, BE FREE

 **Sumirella:** Futaba… (๑•﹏•)

 **KillerQueen:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** NO LECTURES FOR ME TODAY, MOTHER

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** HFSFHEFJEFJGWJEGHWGHSGHSGNGEBGE

 **BurnBabyBurn:** TWITEIGKEWGJWGJWGJGEJGEJ

 **KillerQueen:** Now hold on…

 **KillerQueen** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oof

 **Pandorable:** I never realised sleep routines could be such a touchy subject…

 **Pandorable:** I learned something new today.

 **Sumirella:** Um… Sure?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has come online

 **Floof:** By the way, where is Goro-kun? He usually joins in the conversation by now…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** HA HA

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** DUPE SUCCESSFUL

 **EffTheCops:** Hey yeah I would have thought for sure that he'd get involved in that sleep convo

 **Sumirella:** Back so soon, Taba?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** True...

 **Pandorable:** Welcome back, Futaba!

 **EffTheCops:** He probably would've told us about how he wakes up at the crack of dawn and does yoga while drinking a celery smoothie or somethin

 **BurnBabyBurn:** fzufshssjsgjgsjsgjgsjgaj

 **Sumirella:** Hey, yoga's good…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, if you're flexible

 **EffTheCops:** And if you don't have a fucked up knee

 **Sumirella:** Oh right… Sorry

 **EffTheCops:** 's fine!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Goro's probably asleep. He had a bit of a rough night last night so I doubt he got much sleep.

 **EffTheCops:** Oho?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** A rough night you say????

 **BurnBabyBurn:** And… How do you know about this, if I may ask???

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **EffTheCops:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We just talked.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How would that even work? He's in Tokyo and I'm in Inaba

 **EffTheCops:** …

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ren…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh, you sweet summer child

 **EffTheCops:** You can be surprisingly innocent about some things, you know that?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wtf are you talking about?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No one tell him

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Let him figure it out

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Figure what out?

 **Floof:** (ㆁωㆁ)

 **Sumirella:** Don't worry about it, Senpai…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Seriously, wtf are we talking about???

 **Floof:** If you don't know, never mind! (✿^‿^)

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **BurnBabyBurn** has gone offline

 **Floof** has gone offline

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sophia, do you know what they're talking about????

 **Pandorable:** …

 **Pandorable:** Ichinose-san says that I shouldn't look it up…

 **Pandorable:** Sorry, Ren…

 **Pandorable** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** …. What?

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_08:15AM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey could one of you guys tell Kawakami-sensei that I won't be in today but I can email her the literature homework if she wants me to?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sure thing

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Will do

 **MishiMoon:** Not you…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I mean yeah but why?

 **EffTheCops:** What's up, dude?

 **MishiMoon:** Just an old injury is giving me problems and it's really painful.

 **MishiMoon:** I'm on some strong meds that make me drowsy and we didn't think it was a good idea to go to school like that

 **EffTheCops:** Oof yeah been there

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I know that feeling…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Saaammeee

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Although I technically couldn't go to school during mine soooooo dunno if that counts

 **BurnBabyBurn:** A n y w a y

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sure, I'll tell her

 **EffTheCops:** I ain't got anything going on today, do you want me to bring the worksheets to you after school?

 **MishiMoon:** That'd be great, thanks Ryuji

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'll come with!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I haven't got anything to do either

 **MishiMoon:** Thanks, we could have a study session!

 **EffTheCops:** Sure thing

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yup yup

 **EffTheCops:** Speaking of homework…

 **EffTheCops:** Guess what I'm handing today, Ren

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh hell yeah

 **EffTheCops:** He's gonna grade them tonight 'cause you know that he always does things immediately

 **EffTheCops:** So I'm gonna get to see his reaction tomorrow

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I can't wait!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

 **MishiMoon:** Oh is this about that old case assignment?

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Lemme guess, it's for Ushimaru

 **EffTheCops:** Yup

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah… Mine sucks…

 **EffTheCops:** Mine's amazing 'cause Ren helped me

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We did it to piss Ushimaru off

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** N o i c e

 **EffTheCops:** I'm gonna take a photo of his face when he hands it back to me

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** N I C E

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Post it here, okay?

 **EffTheCops:** Will do!

Direct messaging between **KillerQueen** \- **Floof**

_10:53AM_

**KillerQueen:** Do I really lecture the others that much…?

 **Floof:** A little bit…

 **Floof:** I know you mean well and you only do it because you care

 **Floof:** But, everyone's different, so maybe let them do what they want a little more, okay? (◍•ᴗ•◍)

 **KillerQueen:** I don't mean to come across as a buzz kill…

 **Floof:** I know, but consider how different… say, Futaba is to you

 **Floof:** Her routines and habits are a lot different from yours

 **Floof:** What works for you might not work for her

 **KillerQueen:** That's a fair point…

 **KillerQueen:** I hadn't really considered that…

 **Floof:** You know, Mako-chan… You've been a little tense lately…

 **Floof:** I think you need to relax a little…

 **Floof:** Maybe you could copy the others???

 **KillerQueen:** How do you mean?

 **Floof:** You could sleep in like Futaba

 **Floof:** Read manga and play games like Ryuji

 **Floof:** Go shopping and eat junk food like Ann

 **Floof:** Just relax!

 **Floof:** Working too much isn't good for you! ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah…

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah, you may be right…

 **KillerQueen:** You've only got morning classes today as well, right?

 **Floof:** Yep!

 **KillerQueen:** Should we go shopping after class and then have a movie night?

 **Floof:** Oh! Yes, that sounds lovely, Mako-chan!

 **KillerQueen:** Just…

 **KillerQueen:** No horror movies please…

 **Floof:** Okay, Mako-chan (ʃƪ＾3＾）

**Phantom Idiots**

_12:02PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** OH I GET IT

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You guys are fucking gross

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **ILivedBitch**

_13:27PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Hey, Goro

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** So

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's been pretty boring at Leblanc lately

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Why don't you swing by?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I got that new Feather Yellow figure

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** You hacked my phone, didn't you?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** So, you know…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** …

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ren said you had a rough night and I got curious…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Then I saw your chat…

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** So

 **ILivedBitch:** It's probably better if we discuss this in person…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, you're right

 **ILivedBitch:** We'll talk about it at Leblanc after you've finished school, yeah?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah.

 **ILivedBitch:** Do you want me to head over now and show the documents to Sakura-san?

 **ILivedBitch:** I think it's for the best that he knows as well

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, that's a good idea

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Okay

 **ILivedBitch:** So

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Um

 **ILivedBitch:** See you later?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, see you later

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_14:23PM_

**Sumirella:** Hey, Taba, my practise for today just got cancelled

 **Sumirella:** Do you maybe wanna go out and get something to eat after school?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sorry, I've got something I need to do.

 **Sumirella:** Oh okay

 **Sumirella:** Are you alright?

 **Sumirella:** You've seemed kinda tense since lunch…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's not anything you need to worry about.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Just don't worry.

 **Sumirella:** Is this what you're doing after school?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah.

 **Sumirella:** Okay then

 **Sumirella:** Good luck! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thanks, Sumi…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ^_^

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **EffTheCops**

_15:58PM_

**PAINter:** Ryuji, you enjoy shounen anime, correct?

 **EffTheCops:** Uh, yeah?

 **EffTheCops:** What's this about?

 **PAINter:** I just have a question

 **EffTheCops:** K?

 **PAINter:** I have a very rare free day so i've decided to use the opportunity to watch a series that Futaba recommended to me

 **PAINter:** However I can't remember the title and she appears to be busy…

 **EffTheCops:** Aight

 **EffTheCops:** Do you remember any details?

 **PAINter:** Let's see…

 **PAINter:** I believe she said it's set during the Taisho period and that the protagonist's family was murdered

 **EffTheCops:** Literally every single shounen protag ever but go on

 **PAINter:** Um…

 **PAINter:** She often gushes about a younger sister character?

 **EffTheCops:** Mmhm….

 **PAINter:** I think I recall the opening?

 **PAINter:** Uh…

 **PAINter:** Suyoku… Nareru… Ryuu wo shitta…?

 **EffTheCops:** Boku wo… Surete… SUZUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **PAINter:** Splendid! You do know it!

 **EffTheCops:** Hell yeah, dude!

 **EffTheCops:** That's Kimetsu No Yaiba

 **EffTheCops:** I can see why Futaba recced it to you

 **EffTheCops:** It's definitely your style

 **EffTheCops:** The art, the animation, the music, the character designs… all of it fits your aesthetic perfectly

 **PAINter:** Well then, I am intrigued

 **PAINter:** Thanks so much for your assistance, Ryuji

 **PAINter:** I'll check it out now

 **EffTheCops:** No probs

 **EffTheCops:** Lemme know what you think of it!

 **PAINter:** Of course

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_16:11PM_

**BurnBabyBurn** sent an image

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Guess who's meds caught up to them

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Rip

 **EffTheCops:** I know how he feels

 **EffTheCops:** Those ones fuck you up once they really take affect

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's babey

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Yuuki really is pretty dang adorable when he's asleep

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I knnowwwwww

 **EffTheCops:** Less adorable when he actually fell asleep tho…

 **EffTheCops:** His head just slammed onto the table…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sent my drink flying

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** sggsagaagagatutj

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** O o f

 **EffTheCops:** Welp he got most of the work done…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Should we just… tell his mum and go home???

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Probably, strong meds can knock you out for a good few hours

 **EffTheCops:** Yyyyup

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Maybe leave a note for him on the table as well

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You know how disoriented you can be when you wake up

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah, good idea

**Phantom Idiots**

_17:45PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Everyone

 **ILivedBitch:** I have an announcement I need to make

 **EffTheCops:** Ren Amamiya's a bitch ass motherfucker

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Why me?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Uh, it's "I've come to make an announcement" if you're gonna reference that then at least do it correctly, you beta cuck

 **EffTheCops:** Shit you right my bad

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Guys, please listen. This is important.

 **KillerQueen:** Enough of the memes for now

 **Floof:** Please continue, Goro.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You sure you wanna do this?

 **Sumirella:** ?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes, we're sure. We've been discussing it for a few hours now.

 **PAINter:** Sounds serious…

 **Pandorable:** I'm listening

 **ILivedBitch:** There have been some developments in the Shido case, which enabled the police to raid the offices of his associates

 **ILivedBitch:** During one of these raids, some documents were discovered with some enlightening information.

 **KillerQueen:** Oh?

 **Floof:** Which is?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What did he do?

 **ILivedBitch:** Futaba and I are a half siblings.

 **EffTheCops:** Wait

 **PAINter:** What?

 **Sumirella:** You two are-?

 **Pandorable:** How are you related?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We have different mothers but Shido is our father

 **EffTheCops:** Holy shit

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Are you okay?

 **Floof:** That's quite the bombshell…

 **Sumirella:** Is that what you meant by 'rough night' Ren-senpai?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, Goro found out last night and was pretty freaked out so he spoke to me to calm down

 **KillerQueen:** Wait, is that what those documents Nee-san had to deliver to you were about?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes.

 **ILivedBitch:** Sorry, I know I started the conversation, but now that this has been sorted out, I'm suddenly exhausted…

 **EffTheCops:** That's fine, dude

 **Pandorable:** Please go get some rest

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You do what you need to, Sweetie

 **BurnBabyBurn:** That goes to you too, Futaba

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thanks

 **ILivedBitch** has gone offline

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_18:00PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You doing okay?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** More or less, yeah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It hasn't really… hit?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Like, I realise that I have a brother but at the same time, I don't really realise that I have a brother?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** If that makes sense?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, it makes perfect sense

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's a lot to take in

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Take your time

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Does Sojiro know?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He was a little conflicted because of, well… y'know…. But all in all, he's pretty accepting of Goro

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Not to mention, he knew Goro's mother when she was alive…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Really?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He seemed pretty pissed after he found out why she ended it

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Understandable

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It can't feel that great to know that two of your friends were killed by the same guy…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh god, I hadn't thought of it like that…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The whole thing's really complicated, huh?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How's Goro?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'd ask him, but I think he needs to catch up on some sleep…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I think he's a bit…. Y'know by the whole thing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I hugged him

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah. I dunno, I just felt kinda excited??? Like I have a brother! And he likes the same things as me! So I hugged him

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He cried

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He hugged me back but he kept apologising

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I think he just needs some time…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I dunno…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Just knowing that Shido's my dad… It makes me feel sick…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Futaba, Shido is not your dad.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You are blood related, yes, but he is not and never will be your dad.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sojiro is your dad.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And nothing's ever gonna change that.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Remember that, okay?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeah, you're right.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thanks, Ren.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sorry, I'm just kinda

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Fuck if I know

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's fine.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Go sort your thoughts out

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Okay, thanks

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm here if you need me

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **ComeGetYallJuice**

_18:06PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Maruki.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oh!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Hello, Akechi-kun…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** This is rare…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Can I help you with anything?

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** I learned something yesterday

 **ILivedBitch:** And I'm not sure what to do

 **ILivedBitch:** But it involves the metaverse so I can't talk to my therapist about it

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **ILivedBitch:** Would

 **ILivedBitch:** Would I be able to speak to you about it?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Are you absolutely sure?

 **ILivedBitch:** What do you mean?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Talking to someone that you don't feel comfortable talking to won't help at all

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'd love to help but I don't know if I'll be much help considering the fact that you aren't particularly fond of me

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm sure.

 **ILivedBitch:** Ren was right.

 **ILivedBitch:** This is the best option.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** You're sure?

 **ILivedBitch:** I am sure.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Alright then.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I work Mondays to Thursdays but I've been given a day off for tomorrow, if you'd like to sort this out sooner?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, I'd rather get it out the way

 _ComeGetYallJuice:_ Okay, what time works best for you?

 **ILivedBitch:** Lunchtime would probably be best

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** And is there anywhere you'd like to meet? Conversations like this work best in places where you can feel at ease.

 **ILivedBitch:** … Leblanc.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Alright then.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'll help you the best I can.

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **ILivedBitch:** Thanks

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **EffTheCops**

_19:41PM_

**PAINter:** Ryuji, this series is phenomenal

 **EffTheCops:** Pretty great, right?

 **EffTheCops:** Who's your favourite character?

 **PAINter:** Tanjirou is a delightful protagonist

 **EffTheCops:** Ikr? I love Zenitsu

 **PAINter:** Could it possibly be because he is a blond lightning wielder?

 **EffTheCops:** Possibly

 **EffTheCops:** Where you at?

 **PAINter:** They've arrived at Mt. Natagumo

 **EffTheCops:** Oooooooh, things are gonna get good

 **EffTheCops:** You'll love the end of episode 19

 **PAINter:** Oh?

 **PAINter:** Well then, I look forward to it

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **CoffeeDad**

_21:07PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, Sojiro

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I just wanted to say that you're really great

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm really, really thankful for everything you did last year

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You didn't need to take me in and look after me after, y'know, that happened. But, you did and I'm never gonna be able to thank you enough for that.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You're an amazing dad and I'm not gonna let anyone say otherwise.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, uh, yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's all I really needed to say

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good night

 **CoffeeDad:** The hell, kid?

 **CoffeeDad:** Warn a guy before you say something so sweet.

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_21:09PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Why is Sojiro crying?

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_21:32PM_

**PAINter:** Futaba

 **PAINter:** I understand you're experiencing some hard to understand emotions right now

 **PAINter:** So I made you this in an attempt to cheer you up

 **PAINter:** I hope you like it

 **PAINter** sent an image

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** !!!!!!!!!!!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** NEEEEEZUKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I love it so much, Inari

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thank you

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It means a lot

 **PAINter:** It's no trouble at all

 **PAINter:** We're all here for you if you ever need to talk

 **PAINter:** Whether about your problems or simply about anime to distract you

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thank you, Yusuke

Direct messaging between **Sumirella** \- **ILivedBitch**

_22:14PM_

**Sumirella:** Hey, Goro-senpai

 **Sumirella:** I know you're probably asleep right now, but I just want to let you know that I'm always willing to listen if need someone to talk to

 **Sumirella:** Like you and Ren-senpai did for me

 **Sumirella:** Especially since we're basically in-laws now (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **EffTheCops**

_23:30PM_

**PAINter:** Ryuji, I've finished

 **PAINter:** I need more

 **EffTheCops:** Welp too bad, dude

 **EffTheCops:** The movie comes out in a few months, you'll have to wait

 **PAINter:** Damn

 **EffTheCops:** You wanna borrow the manga? I've got every available volume

 **PAINter:** Yes, please

 **EffTheCops:** Meet at Buchiko tomorrow morning while going to school?

 **PAINter:** Yes.

 **EffTheCops:** See you then.

 **PAINter:** See you then.

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **Sumirella**

_00:12AM_

**ILivedBitch:** Oh? So, you think you'll get married to Futaba?

 **Sumirella:** Oh, definitely!

 **Sumirella:** And if you stopped being a wimp and actually confessed to Ren, we could have a double wedding! (◔‿◔)

 **ILivedBitch:** I

 **ILivedBitch:** Excuse me?????


	12. Stay Hydrated, Fuckers

**Phantom Idiots**

_07:45AM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** anyone not going school today?

 **EffTheCops:** God I wish

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Unfortunately I have to go

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I wanna stay home but Sojiro says no

 **Sumirella:** Why aren't you going, Senpai?

 **PAINter:** Are you alright, Ren?

 **ILivedBitch:** You didn't fracture another bone, did you?

 **KillerQueen:** Wouldn't surprise me...

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you never gonna let me live that down are you?

 **Floof:** Then why are you staying at home?

 **Sumirella:** Your writing style seems different...

 **Pandorable:** Are you okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** been puking since 3 in morning…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** feel like shit

 **EffTheCops:** Oof…

 **KillerQueen:** Oh… Do you know what caused it?

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh yeah, that'll do it.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Definitely

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** dad and I got takeaway last night now both sick as hell

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** mum's fine tho

 **PAINter:** So, it's food poisoning then?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** think it's prob food poisoning

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Y u p

 **Floof:** There's not a lot you can really do for that…

 **Pandorable:** Unfortunately, I couldn't find any cures…

 **Pandorable:** I think you should just rest until you feel better

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I gonna

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** got no energy

 **PAINter:** Then why did you ask if anyone else is staying home?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** don't wanna be lonely

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Sorry, Ren…

 **EffTheCops:** I'll chat to you during break and lunch, yeah?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** k

 **KillerQueen:** I've got a lecture to attend, but I finish at ten, so I'll talk to you then, okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** thank

 **Floof:** For now, I think you should probably try and catch up on the sleep you missed last night

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** k

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **EffTheCops:** Damn you could hear how rough he feels just through his texts

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, hopefully it doesn't last too long

 **Sumirella:** Yeah, I've had food poisoning that only lasted a day before

 **Sumirella:** Hopefully he has something like that

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** And not a week like I have before…

 **EffTheCops:** Oof…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Big oof

 **KillerQueen:** Food poisoning just isn't a good time…

 **ILivedBitch:** Let's just wish him a speedy recovery

 **Pandorable:** I wonder how Morgana is?

 **Sumirella:** Mona-senpai's probably staying with Ren-senpai's mum.

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah he's prolly avoiding Ren like the plague

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Abandoning Ren in his time of need smh…

 **ILivedBitch:** Truly a despicable creature…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Valuing his own life over that of his guardian…

 **ILivedBitch:** Is that how he shows his gratitude? Leaving the one closest to him to suffer?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Will he repent and return? Or will he abandon all his morals for the sake of survival?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Omfg…

 **EffTheCops:** Fuckin nerds

 **Sumirella:** Was it really necessary to quote Featherman?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yes

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes

 **Floof:** ??

 **EffTheCops:** It's the speech of one of the villains I can't remember their name…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** It's the Scorned Successor of Starlight you uncultured swine!!!!!!!

 **ILivedBitch:** You sicken me, Ryuji…

 **EffTheCops:** Jesus…

 **EffTheCops:** Whatever dude go make out with your Feather Red figure or somethin

 **EffTheCops** has gone offline

 **PAINter:** I am very impressed that you remembered all of that

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Thank

 **ILivedBitch:** It's nothing, really

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I remember all of your awakening speech, if that means anything?

 **PAINter:** How splendid!

 **PAINter:** Perhaps you could recite it to me sometime?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Whatever you want Yusuke (☞^o^) ☞

 **Pandorable:** Don't the trains you all take to school leave soon?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** FUCK

 **BurnBabyBurn:** OH CRAP

 **PAINter:** OH

 **Sumirella:** THANK YOU FOR THE REMINDER, SOPHIA

 **Pandorable:** Happy to help! ( ╹▽╹ )

Direct messaging between **MishiMoon** \- **PlsWatchHaikyuu**

_10:30AM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey Shiho

 **MishiMoon:** Sorry for the random message but

 **MishiMoon:** Do you know any good knee braces that you'd recommend?

 **MishiMoon:** My leg isn't as bad as it was yesterday but it's still giving me a few problems

 **MishiMoon:** So I figured I should buy something that I can use whenever my knee fucks up

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** You never need to apologise for messaging me, Yuuki

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** There's one brand I always use

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Hang on

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu** sent a link

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** That's the online store, they add specifications for what each item is best for

 **MishiMoon:** Shiho, you're a lifesaver

 **MishiMoon:** I'll have a proper look at the site with my mum when I get home

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Happy to help ༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ

 **MishiMoon:** ⊂(•‿•⊂ )*.✧

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_11:52AM_

**ILivedBitch:** Hey, just letting you know that I'm heading to my therapy session with Maruki now.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** good luck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you'll be fine

 **ILivedBitch:** I hope so…

 **ILivedBitch:** I don't really want to admit it but…

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm nervous…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** it'll be okay

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Takuto goes at your pace

 **ILivedBitch:** He won't force me to talk about anything?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** no

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** he'll encourage you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** but won't rush you

 **ILivedBitch:** Okay

 **ILivedBitch:** And how are you feeling?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** just threw up again

 **ILivedBitch:** Ah…

 **ILivedBitch:** Well, at least you're getting all that crap out of your system

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** true

 **ILivedBitch:** What exactly caused it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** new sushi place in town

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** dad wanted to try

 **ILivedBitch:** Something tells me you won't be going back

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** no

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I miss the place in Ginza

 **ILivedBitch:** The next time you're in Tokyo, I'll take you there to make up for your suffering now

 **ILivedBitch:** And to thank you for everything you've done

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you don't have to

 **ILivedBitch:** But I want to

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you sure?

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm absolutely sure.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ok

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I look forward to it

 **ILivedBitch:** Fantastic

 **ILivedBitch:** It's a date, then!

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh, my station's coming up

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll message you when I get home, okay?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ok

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** good luck

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **BurnBabyBurn**

_12:06PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ann

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** sent a screenshot

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** help

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ohoho~~~

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Damn Ren, bagging a date while puking your guts up?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** You got game

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** not funny

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** please help

 **BurnBabyBurn:** With what?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Your gay panic?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** yes

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Nothing I can do about that, I'm afraid

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Not my fault that you're a gay mess

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** fuck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** but

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** did he mean as a date or

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** just going together

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Omfg Ren

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We've already established that he's been flirting with you this past year

 **BurnBabyBurn:** What do you think?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** he wasn't flirting

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** just my wishful thinking

 **BurnBabyBurn:** R e n

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Don't do this

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** it's nothing

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Just get some rest

 **BurnBabyBurn:** We'll talk about this when you're feeling better

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ok

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Get well soon

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** thank

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_12:15PM_

**EffTheCops:** Yo Ren

 **EffTheCops:** Got something that might cheer you up

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **EffTheCops:** Guess

 **EffTheCops:** Who

 **EffTheCops:** Got

 **EffTheCops:** Their

 **EffTheCops:** Essay

 **EffTheCops:** Baaaack~

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** !

 **EffTheCops** sent an image

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** djdkfdkdtkdfkdfkdfkkdfdkdkzfdfkfkffkfkfkfkc

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** he looks so pissed off omg

 **EffTheCops:** Ikr????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** what grade did you get?

 **EffTheCops:** A+

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** congrats dude

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** that's amazing

 **EffTheCops:** Thank

 **EffTheCops:** Can't wait to show my mum!

 **EffTheCops:** But seriously, Ushimaru looked like he'd sucked on a lemon when he called out my name!

 **EffTheCops:** And because you gathered that info and gave me those sources, he couldn't accuse me of plagiarism!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you done good

 **EffTheCops:** Nah dude, it's thanks to you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** not really

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you're the one who wrote it

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, but if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had anything to write about

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** you're exaggerating

 **EffTheCops:** I AIN'T DUDE

 **EffTheCops:** LEMME LOVE YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** okay damn

 **EffTheCops:** Seriously tho, you've done so much for me. This homework is barely anything. You're the best, Ren-Ren.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** don't really know what to say

 **EffTheCops:** You don't hafta say anything if you don't wanna

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** k

 **EffTheCops:** But seriously. Thanks

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** srrygotago

 **EffTheCops:** Oof

 **EffTheCops:** I'll leave you be for a while, 'kay dude?

 **EffTheCops:** Just remember to stay hydrated, okay?

 **EffTheCops:** Get better soon

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_12:20PM_

**EffTheCops:** As promised yesterday

 **EffTheCops** sent an image

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** HAH

 **BurnBabyBurn:** It gets more and more beautiful every time I see it…

 **MishiMoon:** Get fucked, you miserable old bastard

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Seriously, is he even capable of smiling?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I can't help but feel like if he ever compliments someone, he'll burst into flames

 **EffTheCops:** Like a bitchy vampire?

 **MishiMoon:** SGGJAJFsfjafjffjfajafh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yes Ryuji

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Exactly like a bitchy vampire

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** I'm gonna start calling myself that now

 **PlsWatchHaikyuu:** Thanks for the kickass new nickname, Ryuji

 **EffTheCops:** (⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **KillerQueen**

_15:10PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Well hewwo there, Little Miss Sneaky

 **KillerQueen:** 1) Never say that again

 **KillerQueen:** 2) What on earth are you talking about?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Don't play dumb… The jig is up!

 **KillerQueen:** ...What?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You and your poofy partner in crime have been caught red handed!

 **KillerQueen:** Wait

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** sent a screenshot

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** sent a screenshot

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** sent a screenshot

 **KillerQueen:** Stop hacking our phones!

 **KillerQueen:** How many times have I told you this?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Never

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** But, seriously, did you really think you could hide a surprise party from me!???

 **KillerQueen:** That's the whole point of a surprise

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** … Okay fair enough but still!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I can't believe you didn't tell any of us!

 **KillerQueen:** The idea was to surprise everyone, not just Ren.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ...Oh.

 **KillerQueen:** You haven't told anyone have you?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** No. Was gonna tell Sumi but she had to rush off to practise.

 **KillerQueen:** Okay then

 **KillerQueen:** What did you want, then?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I want in!

 **KillerQueen:** You want to help plan?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yeh!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ren's pretty much my honorary brother, so I wanna thank him for everything

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ~~And he'd be my actual brother if he grew some balls and asked Goro out but shh~~

 **KillerQueen:** Fair enough.

 **KillerQueen:** I appreciate the extra help.

 **KillerQueen:** Give me a minute, okay?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Kk! (◠‿・)—☆

**Ren's Surprise Plan Committee**

_15:23PM_

**KillerQueen** has added **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** and **PapaWolf** to the chat

 **KillerQueen:** So, Futaba hacked my phone and found out about the surprise and I just remembered that I hadn't added Zenkichi to the chat yet.

 **CoffeeDad:** Futaba…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You're in on this?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I thought it was just Makoto and Haru!

 **BraveVesperia:** Oh, wow, it's lovely to know that Ren has so many friends that want to surprise him!

 **PapaWolf:** I know you said that you had a few people in on the surprise, but I didn't expect this many…

 **Floof:** It's wonderful, isn't it? (≧▽≦)

 **AceAttorney:** So, what exactly are these two going to do?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wait, who's doing what?

 **KillerQueen:** We're all kind of doing the same thing, aside from Yuri-san, Maruki and Zenkichi…

 **Floof:** Decorating Leblanc and making food!

 **BraveVesperia:** I'm just trying to make preparations for Ren to stay in Tokyo for a few weeks without him noticing

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Must be pretty easy today…

 **BraveVesperia:** Very true…

 **AceAttorney:** What?

 **BraveVesperia:** My husband and Ren got food poisoning from a sushi place that opened last week.

 **AceAttorney:** Oh… Food poisoning is the worst…

 **CoffeeDad:** Poor kid.

 **PapaWolf:** Are you alright?

 **BraveVesperia:** I'm fine, I didn't eat any.

 **BraveVesperia:** I didn't really trust the place from the moment I saw it…

 **BraveVesperia:** Don't know why…

 **PapaWolf:** Well, you should never ignore your instincts.

 **CoffeeDad:** Pretty much saved you

 **BraveVesperia:** True

 **BraveVesperia:** I was chatting to my neighbour who works at the local hospital and apparently they've had a lot of people coming in after eating at that place

 **KillerQueen:** Surely, they've got to be investigated after that?

 **Floof:** It does sound like they need a health inspector to pay them a visit…

 **BraveVesperia:** Apparently there's already plans for that to happen

 **CoffeeDad:** After only a week?

 **CoffeeDad:** Not good.

 **PapaWolf:** They should take a page out of your book, Sakura-san.

 **PapaWolf:** Your curry is delicious.

 **CoffeeDad:** Flattery will get you nowhere…

 **Floof:** But it made you happy, though, didn't it? (✿^‿^)

 **CoffeeDad:** .

 **AceAttorney:** Btw, where's Maruki-san?

 **CoffeeDad:** He's busy right now.

 **CoffeeDad:** He's giving Goro a therapy session.

 **AceAttorney:** Really?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wait seriously?

 **KillerQueen:** I thought he already had a therapist?

 **Floof:** And I thought Maruki quit counselling?

 **CoffeeDad:** Well, it's complicated.

 **CoffeeDad:** It's basically just some stuff that he can't talk about to his usual therapist and Maruki knows about it.

 **AceAttorney:** Ahh, I see.

 **BraveVesperia:** As long as he's getting the help he needs

 **PapaWolf:** Anything to recover

 **BraveVesperia:** Oh!

 **BraveVesperia:** Sorry to suddenly change the subject but I've just remembered something.

 **BraveVesperia** sent an attachment 'StrawberryCheesecakeRecipe'

 **BraveVesperia:** Here you go, Haru-chan!

 **Floof:** Oh, thank you very much!

 **Floof:** I can't wait to try it!

 **BraveVesperia:** If you'd like, we could have a look at your schedule so I could talk you through it on a video call while Ren's at school?

 **Floof:** That would be very helpful, thank you!

 **KillerQueen:** Would you mind if I joined?

 **KillerQueen:** The recipe makes it sound delicious…

 **BraveVesperia:** Of course, Makoto-chan!

 **CoffeeDad:** You wanna join, Futaba?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Nah

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Knowing my cooking skills, I'd probably end up setting the kitchen on fire.

 **CoffeeDad:** Fair enough.

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain**

_16:47PM_

**ILivedBitch:** I'm home.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You were gone for a while

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How'd it go?

 **ILivedBitch:** You sound better

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, I'm able to keep food down now, so that's a plus.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't eat that much 'cause it didn't taste too great.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dad on the other hand…

 **ILivedBitch:** Ahhh, he's got the worst of it, then?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yup.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** But enough about me.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How'd it go with Takuto?

 **ILivedBitch:** Really well, actually.

 **ILivedBitch:** We spent the first half hour just shittalking Shido.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh yeah, I forgot Takuto hated his guts as well

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** And let's face it, insulting Shido is a way to instantly make you feel at ease around someone.

 **ILivedBitch:** That it is.

 **ILivedBitch:** But, yeah, he was shocked by the news but he wasn't all that surprised at the same time.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Did he give any advice in particular?

 **ILivedBitch:** Well

 **ILivedBitch:** He said that I shouldn't let my guilt consume me, otherwise it could lead to me doing something I regret.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I suppose he's talking from experience…

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah

 **ILivedBitch:** But, he said that I should make amends in small ways. Doing things like, building my relationship with Futaba, paying respects to Wakaba, helping out at Leblanc, etc.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Just small things that can build up.

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, like that.

 **ILivedBitch:** So, Sakura-san's let me have a part time job at Leblanc and they're allowing me to accompany them when they next go to visit Wakaba's grave.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's good to hear

 **ILivedBitch:** I think I'll buy a bunch of her favourite flowers for her.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's really sweet of you, Goro.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Maybe you could visit your mother as well?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Let her know about everything you've done recently. Tell her how you're recovering.

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** I might.

 **ILivedBitch:** I haven't visited her for a while…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You doing okay?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, yeah I'm fine

 **ILivedBitch:** I'm just a little tired. I've been crying a bit.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That's fine too. Get some rest, maybe have a meal as well.

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, I'll do that.

 **ILivedBitch:** Thanks for talking me into this, Ren. I needed it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No problem.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm proud of you.

Direct messaging between **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard** \- **PAINter**

_17:30PM_

**YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Sorry for the sudden message, Yusuke, but have you seen my Literature textbook and copy of No Longer Human?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I can't find them in my bag and the last time I remember seeing them was when we studied together at lunch.

 **PAINter:** Give me a minute, I'll check in my bag.

 **PAINter:** Oh, my apologies, I must have accidentally taken them.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** It's fine. I'm just glad to know where they are.

 **PAINter:** Would you like me to return them?

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** No, it's fine. It can wait until tomorrow.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** I was just worried that I'd lost them.

 **PAINter:** Alright then. I'll keep them in my bag until then.

 **YouJustActivatedMyTrapCard:** Thanks Yusuke, that's a huge help

 **PAINter:** No trouble at all.

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **ILivedBitch**

_18:05PM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** Are you feeling better now, Akechi-kun?

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, I'm okay.

 **ILivedBitch:** I had a nap and some pizza.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** That's good.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Make sure you have something to drink as well.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** You'd be surprised how much crying can dehydrate you.

 **ILivedBitch:** Alright, I'll do that.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** If you ever need to talk about everything that happened in the metaverse again, just remember that I'm always happy to listen.

 **ILivedBitch:** … I'll keep that in mind.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm glad.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Well, I just wanted to check on you. I've gotta head out and take care of a few errands. Take care, Akechi-kun.

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah…

 **ILivedBitch:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** Thank you.

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **KillerQueen**

_18:17PM_

**Floof:** Mako-chan

 **Floof:** Reading through Yuri-san's recipe has made me really hungry for something sweet.

 **Floof:** So, I'm buying myself a crepe from the shop on Central Street. Would you like one too?

 **KillerQueen:** Oh good, it's not just me…

 **KillerQueen:** That cheesecake does sound delicious, doesn't it?

 **Floof:** It does!

 **KillerQueen:** But, yeah, I'd love a crepe right now, thanks Haru.

 **Floof:** Okay! What kind do you want?

 **KillerQueen:** Hmm

 **KillerQueen:** They should have a limited edition one called Summer Berry Surprise?

 **Floof:** Yep! It's on the menu!

 **KillerQueen:** Great. I'll have one of those with extra whipped cream.

 **KillerQueen:** I'll pay you back when you get home

 **Floof:** Okie dokie!

 **Floof:** I'll see you in a little bit! ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **KillerQueen:** .

 **KillerQueen:** <3

**Phantom Idiots**

_19:30PM_

**Sumirella:** Look who I bumped into getting takeout in Shibuya

 **Sumirella** sent an image

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** A wild Mookie appeared.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Maruki!

 **Floof:** Maruki~! (＾∇＾)ﾉ

 **KillerQueen:** Oh wow, we haven't seen him for a while

 **EffTheCops:** How is he?

 **PAINter:** He seems well.

 **Sumirella:** He's doing really well!

 **Sumirella:** We're just catching up while I wait for my order and then we're gonna get the train together.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** What, is he acting like your bodyguard or something?

 **Sumirella:** Kinda yeah. He doesn't want me walking around the city by myself at this time.

 **KillerQueen:** That's fair enough, there's been some worrying stories lately.

 **ILivedBitch:** Most of them happen in Shibuya, Shinjuku and Ikebukuro, so I'd stay alert if you're out late in those areas, okay ladies?

 **Floof:** Thanks for the information, Goro!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I'll keep that in mind, thanks

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Don't have to worry about that if you don't go out in the first place

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Well, I mean… You're not wrong…

 **PAINter:** Regardless, if any of you need to be accompanied anywhere to feel safe, I would happily help you out.

 **EffTheCops:** Same here!

 **EffTheCops:** Anything to keep creeps away!

 **ILivedBitch:** I'll give you a hand whenever you need it as well.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Awww look at the boys

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What fine gentlemen we have

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Lol

 **BurnBabyBurn:** But seriously guys

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Thanks

 **KillerQueen:** Yeah, it's reassuring to know you have our backs

 **Floof:** I try not to go out too late, but if I do, I'll keep it in mind!

 **Sumirella:** Maruki-sensei says that he's proud of all you boys

 **PAINter:** Well, thank you very much

 **EffTheCops:** 👍👍👍

 **ILivedBitch:** Just doing what's right

 **Pandorable:** By the way, Ren, you seem to have perked up a bit.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better now.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I didn't eat much of that sushi 'cause it tasted kinda funny, so luckily I've recovered relatively quickly.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Still playing it safe with food and drink tho

 **PAINter:** Understandable

 **KillerQueen:** I'd recommend sticking to plain foods

 **Pandorable:** And don't eat anything too heavy or acidic

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks for the info

 **EffTheCops:** And how's your dad doing?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh, he's still fucked up.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He didn't wanna waste food so he ate most of it.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He's regretting it now

 **BurnBabyBurn:** I can see why

 **Sumirella:** Guys holy fuck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** SGGKSGDMDGKDGKDGKGDKDGKDKGDGKGDFK

 **ILivedBitch:** SUMIRE?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** SUMI?!?!?!

 **PAINter:** W

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Omg

 **EffTheCops:** SUMI JUST SWORE?!

 **KillerQueen:** Did I read that correctly?

 **Floof:** Sumi-chan! ＼(°o°)／

 **Sumirella:** We just bumped into someone while walking to the station

 **Sumirella** sent an image

 **KillerQueen** : Oh

 **EffTheCops:** Wait

 **BurnBabyBurn:** She looks familiar

 **PAINter:** I recognise that hair

 **Floof:** Isn't that…?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Rumi?

 **Sumirella:** Yes!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ooh, this is gonna be awkward…

 **ILivedBitch:** You might wanna tell Maruki to pick his jaw up off the floor

 **Sumirella:** I don't think he'll hear me…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is he okay?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** This has gotta be difficult for him…

 **Floof:** Yeah… It's like something out of a tragic romance novel…

 **EffTheCops:** Well, he seems to be doing better after we changed his heart

 **PAINter:** True, maybe he'll be able to deal with this a lot better than he would have before?

 **KillerQueen:** Hopefully…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** But it's kinda weird…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Knowing that he has a whole bunch of memories that she doesn't…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Makes you want to cry, doesn't it?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yeah…

 **Sumirella:** Guys omg

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Oh god, what's happened?

 **ILivedBitch:** Is Maruki alright?

 **Sumirella:** Rumi just called him by his name.


	13. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Phantom Idiots**

_19:50PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** WHAT?

 **EffTheCops:** HOLYSHTIBWHAT????

 **KillerQueen:** Seriously?!

 **BurnBabyBurn:** For real????

 **Floof:** She did?!?! (☉｡☉)!

 **ILivedBitch:** Really?!

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Dude, really?!?!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Is Takuto alright?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** How's he reacting????

 **Sumirella:** He's not

 **Sumirella:** He's just kinda staring with a dazed expression

 **Pandorable:** I think he will react soon.

 **Pandorable:** This sounds similar to when I process shocking discoveries

 **Sumirella:** Oh wait he's reacted

 **Pandorable:** I was right!

 **Pandorable:** ( ╹▽╹ )

 **ILivedBitch:** How's he holding up?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Has he said anything?

 **Sumirella:** He's just apologised for everything that happened in the past

 **Sumirella:** She's not blaming him for anything

 **KillerQueen:** Does anyone else feel as though we're invading in his privacy?

 **PAINter:** In a way

 **PAINter:** However, we rarely get to experience this form of drama in real life, so I would like all the details

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Fgsjfsjfjsgjs

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yusuke's demanding the tea, sis

 **EffTheCops:** ZGGAJGJSGJSGJGJSSGJ

 **PAINter:** ? I'm not. I just drank some orange juice, I'm not thirsty.

 **ILivedBitch:** Nevermind…

 **Sumirella:** Oh, she's leaving…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** WHAT NO

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** TELL TAKUTO TO GO AFTER HER

 **BurnBabyBurn:** GET HIS TRUE LOVE BACK

 **KillerQueen:** This isn't a fairy tale, guys…

 **Pandorable:** I've come across some fairy tales with similar stories!

 **Sumirella:** He told her that he was walking me to the station to make sure I stay safe

 **Sumirella:** She gave him her number and said they should meet up for drinks

 **BurnBabyBurn:** WHOO!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** NICE RUMI

 **EffTheCops:** HELL YEAH

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** RUMI'S GOT THE MOVES

 **ILivedBitch:** Wouldn't surprise me if she'd be the one to sweep Maruki off his feet…

 **Sumirella:** Omg Maruki-sensei's face

 **Sumirella** sent an image

 **EffTheCops:** GASGNGJSGJS

 **BurnBabyBurn:** DHHSHHSHJDHJDHKJD

 **KillerQueen:** So red!

 **Floof:** He's as red as a tomato!!! (≧▽≦)

 **PAINter:** Hmm, not exactly the same shade…

 **PAINter:** The colour of his cheeks would be more comparable to apples, I think

 **ILivedBitch:** …

 **Pandorable:** He's as red as my hair!

 **EffTheCops:** There we go!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** He better call her, I swear to god…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** If he pussies out, I'm gonna kick his ass

 **Sumirella:** Mood

 **Sumirella:** Welp, I'm gonna head home now

 **Sumirella:** Just had to share that ride with you guys

 **Sumirella:** Bye guys!

 **Sumirella** has gone offline

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Holy shit, I'm drained after that rollercoaster

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **ShibuShibu**

_20:15PM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** Um Shibusawa?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I need your advice on something

 **ShibuShibu:** Sup?

 **ShibuShibu:** Everything okay, buddy?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I just kinda need help organising my thoughts

 **ShibuShibu:** What happened?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I bumped into Rumi

 **ShibuShibu:** What?!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** And she remembered me

 **ShibuShibu:** WHAT?!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I couldn't really talk because I was walking Yoshizawa-san to the station and Rumi seemed to be in a hurry as well

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But she gave me her number and told me to call her

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What should I do???

 **ShibuShibu:** Call her obviously!!!

 **ShibuShibu:** What are you waiting for?!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But what if it's a mistake?!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What if she doesn't want to see me again?

 **ShibuShibu:** Takuto…

 **ShibuShibu:** She gave you her number

 **ShibuShibu:** And she told you to call her

 **ShibuShibu:** Use your brain

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But it's been years…

 **ShibuShibu:** Which is why she wants to talk

 **ShibuShibu:** You don't even need to say much on the phone

 **ShibuShibu:** Just arrange a time and place to meet up and discuss everything face to face

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I don't know…

 **ShibuShibu:** You're panicking, aren't you?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yes

 **ShibuShibu:** Do you want me to call you and talk you through it?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Please

 **ShibuShibu:** Okay, give me a minute

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Thanks

**Phantom Idiots**

_21:30PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Permission to strangle Joker?

 **KillerQueen:** Denied.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Fuck

 **ILivedBitch:** What did he do this time?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** The hell do you mean 'this time'?!

 **Sumirella:** What's wrong?

 **ILivedBitch:** You know damn well what I mean

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** (-_-メ)

 **Pandorable:** What did he do?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** We were video calling because neither of us had anything else to do

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I was doing my homework and he was playing around on his keyboard

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** And what does he start playing?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Aerith's Theme

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh…

 **EffTheCops:** Oh come on dude…

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** This bitch trying to make me cry

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, it's a beautiful song

 **ILivedBitch:** A beautiful song that brings back painful memories

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Not my fault it has those connotations

 **Sumirella:** But you know those connotations

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** And you know damn well that I know those connotations

 **EffTheCops:** Why you gotta hurt us like this?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Lemme play pretty songs on the piano in peace!!!

 **Floof:** Who is Aerith?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **BurnBabyBurn:** .

 **EffTheCops:** Y-You're joking right?

 **Floof:** No?

 **Sumirella:** .

 **ILivedBitch:** Omg…

 **PAINter:** I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this Aerith either…

 **KillerQueen:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I think I'm having a stroke

 **EffTheCops:** Wait, Makoto, you've played it?

 **KillerQueen:** Nee-san did when we were growing up, I watched

 **KillerQueen:** …. I liked Tifa

 **EffTheCops:** Oh dude saaaame

 **BurnBabyBurn:** MOOD

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You two are coming round mine after school tomorrow

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You don't have a choice

 **Floof:** O-Oh

 **Floof:** Okay?

 **Floof:** (;ŏ﹏ŏ)

 **PAINter:** Very well

 **PAINter:** I didn't have any other plans anyway

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It's Futaba Sakura Education Hours

 **PAINter:** Is this Aerith such a big deal?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yes

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yes

 **Sumirella:** Yes

 **EffTheCops:** Yes

 **ILivedBitch:** Yes

 **KillerQueen:** Yes

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** YES

 **Floof:** I look forward to learning about her, then!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey Futaba, do you want me to play Xion's Theme?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I repeat.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Permission to strangle Joker?

 **ILivedBitch:** Granted.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Fuck

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Wait Futaba will this make it up?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** ?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** AGGSSGJSGJAGSGJJASGJGJS

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Okay all is forgiven

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

 **EffTheCops:** What did he do?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** He played Megalovania

 **EffTheCops:** N i c e

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** (◠‿◕)

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Ren, I hate you

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **ShibuShibu**

_00:04AM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** Thanks for helping me earlier

 **ShibuShibu:** No prob

 **ShibuShibu:** You called her yet?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** No, I'm working up the nerve

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Might do it tomorrow if I feel brave enough

 **ShibuShibu:** Don't push yourself but don't keep putting it off

 **ShibuShibu:** It'll be harder, the longer you wait

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** True, true

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'll try to think of what to say and then call her tomorrow night

 **ShibuShibu:** Good!

 **ShibuShibu:** For now, get some rest

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oh right

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I didn't notice the time

 **ShibuShibu:** Neither did I

 **ShibuShibu:** No wonder I'm exhausted…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Same…

 **ShibuShibu:** I'm gonna head to bed, gotta get up at five…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Get some sleep, Hotaru

 **ShibuShibu:** Same goes to you, Takuto

 **ShibuShibu:** Night

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Night

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** You're the best friend I could ask for

 **ShibuShibu:** Come on, dude… I'm trying to go to sleep not die from blushing too much…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Haha sorry

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But I really do mean it

 **ShibuShibu:** Right back at you

Direct messaging between **MishiMoon** \- **EffTheCops**

_06:13AM_

**MishiMoon:** Hey, Ryuji, I need to ask you something

 **EffTheCops:** Dude…

 **EffTheCops:** Why the fuck would you wake me up this early?

 **MishiMoon:** ?

 **MishiMoon:** I always wake up around this time

 **EffTheCops:** How????

 **MishiMoon:** It's my routine????

 **MishiMoon:** What time do you wake up?

 **EffTheCops:** I dunno man…

 **EffTheCops:** like

 **EffTheCops:** 7:45????

 **MishiMoon:** Last minute, gotcha

 **EffTheCops:** Shaddup…

 **EffTheCops:** Whaddya want?

 **MishiMoon:** Oh right!

 **MishiMoon:** So, my knee keeps giving me problems lately. We're gonna buy a brace for it but my mum thought it might be a good idea to get some rehab for it

 **MishiMoon:** And since you're going through rehab, we thought you might have a recommendation for someone?

 **EffTheCops:** Ohh

 **EffTheCops:** Well I don't got any recommendations

 **EffTheCops:** But I can mention you to my physio guy and see if he can find someone to help you out?

 **MishiMoon:** Thanks, Ryuji!

 **MishiMoon:** That'd be a huge help!

 **EffTheCops:** I've got my next appointment in two days, so I'll ask then

 **MishiMoon:** Thanks!

 **EffTheCops:** Can I go back to bed now?

 **MishiMoon:** Y'know Ryuji, if you didn't sleep in so late, you wouldn't have to run for the train

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah whatever

 **MishiMoon:** And if your mum's not awake yet, you could surprise her by making her breakfast before she has to go to work

 **EffTheCops:** .

 **EffTheCops:** You make a good point

 **EffTheCops:** I might have to start waking up earlier

 **EffTheCops:** K gotta go, got bacon to fry

 **MishiMoon:** Have a good breakfast, Ryuji!

 **MishiMoon:** And thanks again!

**Sorry About The Dream World Bullshit**

_07:58AM_

**Sumirella:** Have you called Rumi-san yet, Maruki-sensei?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Please don't, Yoshizawa-san…

 **Sumirella:** You should call her!

 **ILivedBitch:** You need to call her.

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Seriously, you gotta call her

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I've kicked your ass once before and I'll do it again

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'd rather you didn't…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Look, I'm going to call her tonight, okay?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm just trying to

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Work up the nerve

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** And think of what to say

 **Sumirella:** Just keep it simple! You don't need to think up a grand speech!

 **ILivedBitch:** Just say there's a lot to talk about, so you should meet up

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** My friend said exactly the same thing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** 'Cause it's the best option

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Tell her that you're glad to be back in touch as well, let her know you still care

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Can't believe I'm getting dating advice from teenagers…

 **ILivedBitch:** Says a lot about you, doesn't it?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** … I suppose so.

 **Sumirella:** Senpai!

 **Sumirella:** Don't be so rude!

 **ILivedBitch:** Sorry…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** No one opposes Angy Sumi

 **Sumirella:** Senpai…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry, Sumire…

**Fuck You Kamoshida**

_08:10AM_

**PlsWatchHaikyuu** has changed her nickname to **BitchyVampire**

 **BurnBabyBurn:** DGJDFJDFJDGMDFKDKFDGKDGK SHSIHO

 **BitchyVampire:** Toldja it was gonna be my new nickname

 **BitchyVampire:** Thanks Ryuji

 **EffTheCops:** fhsfjsfsfffsfsfs no prob

 **MishiMoon:** Suits you perfectly, Shiho

 **BitchyVampire:** Thx thx

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Beautiful

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** 10/10

 **BitchyVampire:** I know

 **BitchyVampire:** ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)

Direct messaging between **PAINter** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_12:30PM_

**PAINter:** Futaba, I have a quick question

 **PAINter:** I was researching this Aerith you seem so fond of

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** .

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You didn't read anything about her, did you?

 **PAINter:** No, it was only a basic search

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Good, good, I can still surprise you

 **PAINter:** ?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** What did you wanna ask?

 **PAINter:** How can it be a "Final" Fantasy if there's seven of them?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh, there's a lot more than seven, my dude

 **PAINter:** How many are there, then?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** You sure you wanna go down that rabbit hole?

 **PAINter:** …

 **PAINter:** Your response tells me 'no'.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wise choice, my friend

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Wise choice indeed…

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **ComeGetYallJuice**

_12:57PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hey, Takuto, I've been meaning to ask something

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Should you be messaging me this soon to your next lesson?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'm off school today

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Alright

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What did you need?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I don't think I mentioned it to you but after a visit to the doctor, they suspected that I have a form of PTSD

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm sorry to hear that…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** So, ideally I need a therapist to help me through this since you know, I have no idea what I'm doing

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You wouldn't happen to have any friends from your old profession who live in my general area, would you????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Our search hasn't been going too well…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Well, I haven't been in touch with them for a while

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But I've still got some of their contact info, so I'll check in on them and see if any would be willing to help

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Thanks so much

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** That really is a huge help

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It's nothing, really

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Consider it thanks for everything you've done for me

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** What should I do if I do find someone who could help you?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Hold on, lemme ask

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Take your time

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Okay, my mum says to either give them her email or my dad's email

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I'll send them over when I get home

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Alright

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm a little busy today, but I'll have a search when I have some freetime

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Again, thanks so much

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Good luck with Rumi!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** .

Direct messaging between **BraveVesperia** \- **ComeGetYallJuice**

_13:19PM_

**BraveVesperia:** I just spoke to Ren

 **BraveVesperia:** Thank you so much for helping us out with this

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Really, it's no trouble at all

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** If it means he can get the help he needs, I'll help out anyway I can

 **BraveVesperia:** I have been worried lately…

 **BraveVesperia:** We live in such a quiet town, there's never really much call for professions like therapists…

 **BraveVesperia:** The few who are in the area work at the hospital and Ren doesn't really feel comfortable talking to any of them

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Comfort is one of the most important things when it comes to therapy

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'll phone around, see if I can find a good match for Ren

 **BraveVesperia:** I really can't thank you enough

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Really, there's no need for thanks

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Btw, I read through the surprise chat yesterday, how are Ren and your husband?

 **BraveVesperia:** Ren's practically fully recovered but has a smaller appetite than usual. We're just keeping him off school to be safe.

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Understandably

 **BraveVesperia:** But Hinata…

 **BraveVesperia:** Hinata's still not very well at all

 **BraveVesperia:** The only thing he can keep down is water

 **BraveVesperia:** I'm giving him some space and making sure he stays hydrated

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oof…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Sounds rough…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** How about Morgana? I know how much he loves sushi

 **BraveVesperia:** Oh

 **BraveVesperia:** He really does love all kinds of sushi

 **BraveVesperia:** So when he turned his nose up at that sushi and walked away, I definitely knew something wasn't right

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oh wow, so he dodged a bullet

 **BraveVesperia:** He's a smart little fellow

 **BraveVesperia:** And adorable

 **BraveVesperia:** He's been sticking with me ever since this started

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I wonder why.

 **BraveVesperia:** Haha

 **BraveVesperia:** Well, I should probably go

 **BraveVesperia:** This laundry isn't going to hang itself up to dry

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** True, and I've got to go grocery shopping

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'll get in touch if I find anything useful

 **BraveVesperia:** Thanks again, have a good day

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** You too

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I hope your husband recovers soon

Direct messaging between **EffTheCops** \- **KillerQueen**

_14:21PM_

**EffTheCops:** Hey Makoto

 **EffTheCops:** Did you take up aikido because you liked Tifa?

 **KillerQueen:** What brought this about and why are you asking me weird questions during lesson?

 **EffTheCops:** Was just thinking about our convo last night and it suddenly hit me

 **EffTheCops:** And teacher left to collect worksheets from the printer

 **EffTheCops:** Well? Didja?

 **KillerQueen:** …

 **KillerQueen:** Maybe.

 **EffTheCops:** OMG YOU DID

 **KillerQueen:** What's wrong with that? She always looked so cool…

 **EffTheCops:** Hey, no need to be embarrassed!

 **EffTheCops:** Ain't that a good thing?

 **KillerQueen:** How do you mean?

 **EffTheCops:** A fictional character inspired you to learn a form a self defence

 **EffTheCops:** Ain't that great?

 **KillerQueen:** I hadn't thought about it like that…

 **EffTheCops:** It's cool, right?!

 **EffTheCops:** Shit teachers back g2g

 **KillerQueen:** Please focus this time

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_15:05PM_

**Floof:** Futaba, were you being serious when you told Yusuke and I to come to yours today?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ye

 **Floof:** Oh! Okay!

 **Floof:** Um… Is it okay if I'm a little bit late?

 **Floof:** I have to discuss some deadlines with one of my teachers

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Ohhh, yeah, that's fine

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Lemme know when you're on your way tho

 **Floof:** Will do!

 **Floof:** ＼(^o^)／

Direct messaging between **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong** \- **PAINter**

_15:15PM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yusuke, where you at?

 **PAINter:** Oh, you were serious?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** I'm always serious

 **PAINter:** I see…

 **PAINter:** I don't know… While I don't have anything else to do, I think I should spend my time on something more useful

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Sojiro says you could stay for dinner

 **PAINter:** I'll be right there.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Gottem

Direct messaging between **ILivedBitch** \- **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong**

_16:09PM_

**ILivedBitch:** Futaba, I've just thought

 **ILivedBitch:** You're not telling them anything about the story are you?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Nope

 **ILivedBitch:** And you're gonna show them the whole game?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yep

 **ILivedBitch:** So you're deliberately keeping them in the dark to make That more shocking?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Yep

 **ILivedBitch:** That's sadistic…

 **ILivedBitch:** I love it

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Great minds think alike

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Besides… It's only fair

 **ILivedBitch:** Going in blissfully unaware makes the experience better, wouldn't you say?

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Oh absolutely >:3c

**Showbiz Bitches**

_18:47PM_

**BurnBabyBurn:** Question - fellow model is causing trouble and bullying other models, what do?

 **YouActivatedMyTrapCard:** Bring it up to one of the organisers

 **Sumirella:** Step in and help the other models

 **ILivedBitch:** Kill her

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hmm

 **BurnBabyBurn:** One of these things is not like the others

 **ILivedBitch:** Hey, you just asked for suggestions, you didn't say they had to be good suggestions.

 **BurnBabyBurn:** True

 **Sumirella:** Fair point

 **YouActivatedMyTrapCard:** I suppose that's true

 **Sumirella:** It's not that Mika again, is it?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** No, me and Mika actually get along pretty well now

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Still got a rivalry going on but a friendly one

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Nah, it's a new girl who's acting as though she runs the show

 **YouActivatedMyTrapCard:** I doubt she'll get very far with that attitude…

 **ILivedBitch:** Yeah, if she's not willing to work alongside others sometimes, she won't get much work

 **Sumirella:** Besides, I thought modelling was a profession where having more friends was helpful

 **Sumirella:** Y'know expanding your horizons and gaining new contacts and everything

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Well, yeah, but some people are too competitive for their own good

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oh nevermind

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Problem solved

 **ILivedBitch:** What happened?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Mika put her in her place

 **YouActivatedMyTrapCard:** I suppose being catty works sometimes…

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Yyyyyyup.

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **ShibuShibu**

_19:02PM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm going to call Rumi now

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Wish me luck

 **ShibuShibu:** You can do it!

 **ShibuShibu:** Text me back and tell me how it went when you're done!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Will do

**Phantom Idiots**

_19:28PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Guess who got given the all clear for his thumb!!!!

 **EffTheCops:** NICE

 **Sumirella:** Congrats, Senpai!

 **Pandorable:** Freedom!

 **ILivedBitch:** Wait, it's fully healed already?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Yeah

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dunno why but ever since our phantom thief escapades, I heal really quickly

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Gee I wonder why

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Could it be that you put your body through hell almost every day so it struggled to keep up????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** .

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I mean when you put it like that…

 **KillerQueen:** She has a point

 **KillerQueen:** Please take better care of yourself

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** -3-

 **ILivedBitch:** Pouting won't save you from lectures this time

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Sorry, father

 **ILivedBitch:** Piss off

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Anyway

 **ILivedBitch:** Don't ignore me!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I can finally practise piano properly again!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Which is a huge relief because my recital is next week

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Oof

 **EffTheCops:** what song you playing?

 **KillerQueen:** Is it one of those recitals where everyone plays the same song or did you get to pick a song you wanted to play?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** We got to choose songs

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** I chose a song called Kimi No Kioku

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Dunno if you've heard of it but it's nice

 **Sumirella:** Oh I love that song!

 **EffTheCops:** I don't know it…

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** It was a cousin of mine's favourite song

 **ILivedBitch:** 'Was'?

 **KillerQueen:** How are you doing it?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** ?

 **KillerQueen:** Oh, I mean, are you playing it as an instrumental version or are you playing the vocal parts on the piano?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Ohh right

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** A bit of both really

 **Sumirella:** Like playing the vocals and then the instrumentals when there are no vocals?

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Exactly!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Anyway, gotta go practise

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** Can't ruin Minato's favourite song, after all!

 **EffTheCops:** Who?

 **ILivedBitch:** Is that your cousin?

 **BurnBabyBurn:** Hello????

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** has gone offline

 **KillerQueen:** He really does march to the beat of his own drum…

 **Sumirella:** At least he's doing something important instead of messing around

 **Pandorable:** And he definitely seems a lot more cheerful than he did yesterday!

 **EffTheCops:** Yeah, cause he ain't puking his guts up

 **BurnBabyBurn:** .

 **KillerQueen:** Actually, where are Futaba, Haru and Yusuke?

 **Sumirella:** They're moseying along

 **EffTheCops:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **BurnBabyBurn:** (눈‸눈)

 **KillerQueen:** Futaba isn't gonna…

 **ILivedBitch:** Oh she sure is

 **ILivedBitch:** Not today, for sure

 **ILivedBitch:** But give it a few days

 **KillerQueen:** .

 **KillerQueen:** Haru, Yusuke… Good luck.

 **Sumirella:** Futaba, please don't give them dis pear

 **EffTheCops:** (☆▽☆)

 **BurnBabyBurn:** ಠ ೧ ಠ

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **ShibuShibu**

_19:53PM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** Okay, I'm back

 **ShibuShibu:** Wow, you were gone for a while…

 **ShibuShibu:** How'd it go?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Really well, actually?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** We didn't go too in depth because we agreed that it was better to talk in person

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But we just caught up with everything and told each other what we've been up to these last few years

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** She wants to know exactly what happened back then

 **ShibuShibu:** Understandably

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'm a little worried but she remembers everything the way it happened, so explaining how she lost her memories shouldn't pose any problems to her mental state…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** … Right?

 **ShibuShibu:** She's the one who gets to make that decision, if she wants to know then she has a right to know

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I suppose so…

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I told her she might not like it

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But she told me she remembered that night and other than a few nightmares, she's been fine

 **ShibuShibu:** Well, that's way better than her state back then

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah…

 **ShibuShibu:** You doing okay?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah, yeah, I'm fine

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Hearing her voice just made me a little emotional, y'know?

 **ShibuShibu:** I know

 **ShibuShibu:** It's okay, buddy

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah

 **ShibuShibu:** So, how is she?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I'll let her answer that because we're going to meet up for drinks at seven tomorrow and she wants you to join us

 **ShibuShibu:** Really?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Yeah

 **ShibuShibu:** Seriously?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Why are you so surprised? The three of us were best friends after all

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** She said that she missed you and hoped you were doing well

 **ShibuShibu:** I feel the same way

 **ShibuShibu:** I was supposed to go to some work party tomorrow evening but fuck that

 **ShibuShibu:** Tell Rumi I'll be there for sure!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I will!

Direct messaging between **Floof** \- **KillerQueen**

_20:10PM_

**Floof:** Mako-chan, I'm heading home now

 **Floof:** Is there anything we're running low on?

 **KillerQueen:** Hold on, let me check

 **KillerQueen:** We need some more milk and we're running a little low on rice

 **KillerQueen:** I haven't made dinner yet, is there anything you want?

 **Floof:** Well, Yusuke stayed with Futaba and Boss to have dinner while I left so I'd quite like some curry!

 **KillerQueen:** Sure thing, I just need rice and some kind of meat then

 **KillerQueen:** You pick which meat you want at the shop

 **Floof:** Okay! (✿^‿^)

 **KillerQueen:** Did you have fun at Futaba's?

 **Floof:** Oh yes!

 **Floof:** I can see why all of you loved this game growing up!

 **Floof:** And Aerith is lovely!

 **KillerQueen:** .

 **KillerQueen:** I'm glad you like her

 **Floof:** I love all the party members so far!

 **Floof:** Oh, we're at the station now

 **Floof:** Are there any deserts you'd like from the shop as well?

 **KillerQueen:** Hmm…

 **KillerQueen:** I've been craving donuts all day…

 **Floof:** Donuts it is, then!

 **Floof:** I'll see you in a little while!

 **KillerQueen:** See you in a bit <3

Direct messaging between **ComeGetYallJuice** \- **BraveVesperia**

_22:46PM_

**ComeGetYallJuice:** I hope I'm not disturbing you, Yuri-san

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But I believe I have found a potential therapist for Ren

 **BraveVesperia:** Really?!

 **BraveVesperia:** That was quick!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I know! I wasn't expecting to find someone so quickly!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But, I've learnt something and I believe he is perfect for Ren

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** He'd happily help and he offered to give a practise session, just to see if he is a good fit for Ren

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Fit for your own schedules

 **BraveVesperia:** Oh, that's very kind of him

 **BraveVesperia:** Could I ask for some details?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Oh, of course!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** His name is Jun Kurosu, he recently moved to just outside Inaba with his husband

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** He used to be a teacher but decided to switch professions so he could help more people

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** But I believe he's the perfect fit because he has knowledge about Ren's unique 'circumstances'

 **BraveVesperia:** You mean he knows about those… things, I can't remember what Ren said they were called?

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Correct

 **BraveVesperia:** Oh wow, that is a rare find

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Would you like me to forward his contact info?

 **BraveVesperia:** Please!

 **BraveVesperia:** Thanks again for finding him for us

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** It's no trouble at all

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I was glad to help

Direct messaging between **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain** \- **ComeGetYallJuice**

_23:00PM_

**AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** You found me a therapist who's a persona user?!?!?!?!?!

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** Caught me by surprise too when I found out

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** He's good at his job, though

 **ComeGetYallJuice:** I hope he helps!

 **AmamiyaHereWeGoAgain:** HELLO?!?!?!?!?!

**Phantom Idiots**

_02:31AM_

**FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** Is it called a tissue because that's the sound you make when you sneeze?

 **ILivedBitch:** Go to sleep.

 **FeatherGreenDidNothingWrong:** No.


End file.
